


Eldur

by grexigone



Series: Eldur (Collection of One Shots and Prompts) [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bathroom Sex, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Drabble Collection, Drunk Sex, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, Office Sex, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex, Rebelcaptain - Freeform, Rebelcaptain Feels, Rogue One feels, Shameless Smut, Sickfic, Smut, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Tumblr Prompt, atonement au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2018-12-14 06:09:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 61
Words: 63,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11777082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grexigone/pseuds/grexigone
Summary: My constantly changing mind decided that this will be part of a collection of one-shots that I've made so far :)Some also posted on my Tumblr.Eldur means 'fire' in Icelandic (disclaimer: says google translate. CMIIW :P )





	1. "To Rogue One"

**Author's Note:**

> My constantly changing mind decided that this will be part of a collection of one-shots that I've made so far :)  
> Some also posted on my Tumblr.
> 
> Eldur means 'fire' in Icelandic (disclaimer: says google translate. CMIIW :P )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A curious visitor and the old senator.

She received less and less visitor with each passing year. Not that she was saddened by this fact, of course. Peace in the galaxy, something that she’d longed for since she could remember, was finally achieved and slowly but surely, a remnant of the Old Republic like her will soon turned into memories.  
  
Today, though, she was surprised to receive a rather unlikely visitor. An admirer, he called himself.  
  
"I read your books, Ma'am," he had said, "In fact, I've read them so many times I almost memorize every words in it."  
  
A soft smile escaped her lips. Old habits die hard, they said. Mostly it's true, as years of making personal notes eventually gave her the confidence to publish one, at first. Then another. And another. After the third book, she stopped polishing the words on them and just served it as it is. Those are stories of war time, anyway, and war was cruel and unfair. Those who enjoyed peace should know where it all came from, whose blood was spilled for them.  
  
"My grandmother fought with the Rebel Alliance once, Ma'am. My father rarely talked about her, said she abandoned him when he's small so for a time, she's only a bad example to me. But then I found your books, and I finally knew all about their bravery and everything, so first of all, I wanted to thank you for the stories you've told, Miss Mothma. She's now a hero to me, and I've never been more proud to be her grandson."  
  
Another smile; what else she could give at this age? She always thought that this long life was actually a curse: to watch all of her friends gone before her while she waits for her turn.  
  
"Why don't you sit down Mr. Joma, and tell me which book is your favorite." Mon Mothma patted on the chair next to her and the young man immediately took her invitation, face all bright and admiring. She offered him some drink out of habit, but he politely declined.  
  
"Such a coincidence that you asked, Ma'am, because I came here to…um…asked you about such favorite book of mine. It's  _Rogue One_ , of course. Mostly because my grandmother was there…she's Laren Joma? Blue Eleven?"  
  
Mon Mothma stilled, the cup she's holding freezes mid-air. She remembered, of course. In fact, she remembered  _every_  man and women who had fallen on Scarif more vividly than on any other planet. Gaining her composure once more, Mon Mothma finished her drink while secretly wondered whether this one's also a curse from the Force.  
  
"And why you like the story, Mr. Joma? Forgive me to mention this, but I described how your grandmother  _died_  in that book. If anything, it should've been your least favorite."  
  
"True, Miss Mothma. But it's a heroic death! I was deeply inspired by that story, which is why I decided to join Naboo Royal Fleet, to be a pilot just like my grandmother. But above all, what I liked about  _Rogue One_  was because it's the only story which has a good ending. After reading all your books I realized how rare it was to survive a war, moreover to found a peaceful life with a family, so somehow it made me feel… _hopeful_  when I finished the book."  
  
It was indeed, a curse, she thought.  
  
"I'm happy to hear that my message was delivered through the book." Mon Mothma replied slowly, to which Max Joma responded with even brighter smile. After fidgeting with the hem of his shirt for a while, he continued with his main 'mission'.  
  
"Miss Mothma, um…I actually don't know whether I can ask this because of secrecy reasons or anything, but since that day I finished  _Rogue One_ , I've been…dying to know what happened  _next_. I mean…you wrote that they managed to deliver the plan and walked out of Scarif. And afterwards they joined the fight for a while before starting a new life somewhere, so I was wondering…um…how they’re doing now? Where are they? I suppose, you know, you’ve kept in touch with them…"  
  
Joma stopped abruptly when he saw Mon Mothma let out a long sigh and slumped deeper into her chair. She avoided his eyes, and rather stared at the sunset visible enough from the windows of the senior house she's staying at.  
  
"I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have asked this, Ma'am, please forgive me…" Joma blurted out in panic but Mon Mothma raised her hand to calm him. When their eyes met again, he saw them shining with unshed tears.  
  
"No, Mr. Joma. I think…it is I that has to apologize to you. If you truly wanted to know the truth of what happened to them, then I suppose you ought to understand that it may not be the story that you're expecting."  
  
Joma opened his mouth to reply, but wise enough to abort it. He only nodded.  
  
"I believe that I'm finally dying, Mr. Joma. I've outlived too many people but I think my time's coming up soon, and with that, I see no reason why I should hide it any longer. I used to think it's an act of kindness, and--as you mentioned before--to give hope to the readers, but now that the message has been delivered, so must the truth of their story."  
  
Joma nodded once again. No more smile in his face.  
  
"The truth is, Mr. Joma, that apart from transmitting the plan, Sergeant Jyn Erso and Captain Cassian Andor never got to achieve everything that I wrote in my book. They didn't get to build a family together because they didn't manage to survive Scarif in the first place. None of Rogue One team escaped the planet when it was hit by Death Star."  
  
"Perhaps, in a kinder universe, they would've walked out of Scarif alive, Mr. Joma. I only met Jyn Erso for such a short period of time, and I wasn't proud of what I had ordered Cassian Andor to do to her father. In the aftermath, I often heard claims that says Jyn Erso went to Scarif intending to die a martyr because she'd lost everything anyway, and so I wrote that book partly to rebut this claim. I think she's fully aware of her strength and chose to channel it for a cause worthy of her true incandescence."  
  
Mon Mothma remembered their first meeting and she found the power between her guilt to smile at the memory.  
  
"You see, she didn't knew the effect she had on others, but I think those around her realized this. The humanity she brought to the room was impossible to forget, Mr. Joma, and I believe that was what lead Cassian Andor to follow her in the first place. I honestly didn't know what they would've become, but I think they would have been extraordinary."   
  
If there's even a slightest reaction towards this betrayal in Max Joma's face, he's kind enough not to show it.  
  
"Sadly, Jyn Erso and Cassian Andor were never able to have the life they both deserved, which ever since I've always felt I'm guilty of preventing. But what sense of hope could a reader derive from an ending like that? So in the book, I wanted to give them what they lost in life. It's the least that I can do to them as a final act of atonement for all my failure. I gave them their happiness."  
  
A silence stretched as Max Joma lost in his thoughts, Mon Mothma in her memories. Had she hurt the young man too? Nonetheless, a strange relief slowly crept into her heart and she felt maybe, just maybe, they had forgiven her.  
  
"Thank you," Joma's words jolted them both. Surprisingly, his face was calm and…accepting. "For telling me the truth."

The young pilot rose from his seat, poured hot tea from the pot on the table beside her before they proceeded to raise their cups together.

"To Sergeant Jyn Erso and Captain Cassian Andor."  
  
"To Rogue One. May they become one with the Force."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this first story is hella sad. This one's inspired by the Atonement (movie). I personally hate it because I Briony is a bitch and the story's so depressing, but the ending left a mark on me. I also inspired by Mon Mothma's unpublished notes about Jyn and in my headcanon I always think that of all the Rebels that had sacrificed their lives during the war, Jyn and Rogue One's loss is the one she regrets the most.
> 
> Extra note: Laren Joma is the pilot who managed to get inside Scarif's atmo before the shield gate is closed. She helped the rest of the Rebels on the ground but eventually fell when her ship got shot and crashed near the master switch. TLDR: she's a brave pilot and my favorite female pilot <3


	2. "I'll Do Anything You Ask"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (promt idea from thestarbirdfromtheashes on Tumblr!)
> 
> Cassian's hidden talent.

_“Absolutely not._ ”  
  
“Yes!”  
  
“I can’t.”  
  
“Yes, you  _can_. Force, Cassian! Are you really going to leave us hanging like this?”  
  
Cassian shook his head and let out a long sigh, looking down between his bended knee to avoid everyone’s curious eyes. He peered up at Jyn, whose green eyes stared at him with the same excitement and childish happiness that threated to flip his stomach. 

Cassian weighed his options. On the good side, it was a night of celebration. The Battle of Endor was victorious, everyone’s happy and drunk so by tomorrow, no one probably able to remember anything. On the less exciting part though, he was surrounded by particularly strong, heavy drinkers with big mouths so there’s little chance that the news won’t spread around the Rebellion. Being an intelligence for years, he’s just not used to drawing attention to himself.  
  
“Come one, Cassian.” Jyn lowered her voice into whispers now (she didn’t like to beg, moreover for people to hear her begging). “ _Please_ , for me.  **I’ll do anything you ask**  in return.”  
  
With that, he relented, not before making a protested groan. “Fine.”  
  
The group of Rebels seated around the bonfire cheered but immediately shushed themselves. Cassian took a deep breath, closed his eyes and start humming the first tunes.  
  
He added more power to his voice, slowly replacing the hum with soft Festian words. His surrounding had turned dead silent and by the time he finishes the song, Cassian opened his eyes to find everyone froze in the middle of everything they were doing before.  
  
“ _KID CAN SING!_ ” Han Solo roared and the small crowd burst into loud clap and whistling. Beside him, Jyn was grinning widely and Cassian felt his face burning.   
  
This was partly  _her_  fault. They were lying in tangled limbs and sweat that night, and Cassian, believing that Jyn was already asleep, had given up to the sudden sentiment to sing her a love song from his childhood.  
  
With Han excusing himself to check out on Leia, the bonfire crown settled back to its previous low murmurs. They eyes were still trained to each other, cherishing the fact that they had lived long enough to see the end of the war while silently promise to keep coming back to each other—to come back home no matter what. 

Hesitant at first, Jyn slowly moved closer to him and Cassian opened his legs so she could settle in between, her back pressed firmly against his chest as he wrapped his arms across her shoulders and waist.  
  
“Anything I ask, you said?”  
  
“Anything.”  
  
Cassian pressed his lips to Jyn’s ear and he could feel her shiver at the contact.  
  
“I want you tonight, Jyn, and every other night after. But for now, I want you on my bed, wearing nothing but your kyber necklace.”  
  
Jyn turned her face to him and Cassian kissed her cheek.  
  
“Lead the way, Captain.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: yep, the song was Te Amo y Mas. But it could be any other (love) song too! :)


	3. Vague and Unconvincing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The droid's soft spot.

Cassian shut his eyes tightly, his thumb and index fingers pinching the bridge of his nose in a desperate attempt to block everything around him.

There are just too many voices in the room today, everyone trying to provide the best solution on the rescue plan but no result has been made for the last hour. Some plans are mere foolish, while some, even though sounds good on theory, has too many flaws and loopholes in practice.

When he opens his eyes again, Cassian stares impatiently at the holomap in front of him, to one cell that has been the topic of the heated arguments. A  cell where Jyn is being kept, in the middle of an Imperial base after her last mission had gone sour. Cassian bites his lip as his calm slowly crumbling apart, replaced by a haunting dread he once felt when his father had gone for too long, the last night he ever saw him.

Bodhi is in the brink of yelling when Kaytoo cuts them all with “I have calculated the most feasible plan.”

The droid doesn’t wait for any response to start. And by the time he’s finished with the signature “There’s a 68,7% of chance that this plan will work, which is the highest of all the previous ones,” Cassian swear he can feel the air in the room (and the heavy grip on his chest) become lighter.

By the time they give him permission to go, Cassian is already halfway out.

He isn’t surprised to see Baze and Chirrut already boarded their assigned ship, Bodhi and Kaytoo’s voice heard from the cockpit, relaying permission through the comm. Cassian absentmindedly touches the half of Jyn’s kyber crystal dangling from his neck, then proceeds to join the droid and the pilot.

“I never knew you’ve become friends with each other.”

Kaytoo turned to him and blinked once. “We didn’t. I still have different principles with Jyn Erso.”

“Of course.”

“However,” his robotic eyes back on the control panels, “I think she has a good influence, at least to everyone in this ship. Especially to you. Your rate of self care and risk aversion has been increasing steadily after Scarif.”

Cassian snorted. In his mind, he repeats the promise too fragile to be said out loud. I’m coming, Jyn. I’m taking you home.

“But not for me. I still think she’s vague and unconvincing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *whispers* yes, they eventually becomes best friend


	4. Marks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some thing don't need to be said out loud.

They didn’t talk about it after the first time. It’s not something to be discussed out loud anyway. They’re still got partnered up for missions, and that’s the only thing that matter.

But they remembered.

She remembered how the muscles on his back shifted under her fingers, warm and covered in beads of sweat as she clawed at them.

She remembered the feeling of his lips, tongue, and teeth scraping every inch of her body. How his mouth danced at her core and made her see stars.

She remembered those things he did with his fingers that made her body went limp. And then there’s his smile against her lips; his breath against her throat. Or was it on her breasts? 

And then there was him inside her mouth; him inside  _her_. Suddenly her body was no longer hers. No control, no restraints, no hesitation. He had sent her into an explosion so intense she forgot her own name. Only his. 

He remembered how her body moved. Underneath his, above his, between his. So, so warm like the kyber on her chest. 

He remembered her hands roaming through his share of jagged skin, raking through his hair, pulling him  _harder_ ,  _faster_ ,  _rougher_  into her gravity. 

He remembered those primal noises she made. Words lost behind every moan, every sigh, every groan he didn’t know when hers had stopped and his began. 

First there was her hand around him, moving ever so slowly. Then there was her mouth, moving ever so delicately. And then there was her. She  _grinds_  and  _grinds_  and  _grinds_  until he forgot how to breathe and gasped for her name. 

They never talked about it. They don’t need to.

The marks on their bodies were sign of their claim on each other.

And each night afterwards they renew those marks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this on my phone at 3 am in the morning because I stupidly drank coffee three hourse before.


	5. Runaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For The New RebelCaptain Smut Prompts Project.
> 
> Prompt requested by stardust425 on Tumblr.

_How did it end up like this?_  

 

Cassian had asked the same question in his mind over and over again for the last hour as he piloted his ship back to the Rebellions secret base at Yavin 4.

The mission was suppose to be simple: disguised himself as an Imperial cargo pilot to be stationed at Eadu, approach Galen Erso, learn about the superweapon, and steal the plan. Optional mission: kill Galen Erso.

He had memorized all the relevant information at the back of his head. They scientists’ families are kept there as guests (a softer term for ‘hostages’) and  _naturally_  he would eventually have to interact with them, probably squeeze some information from them too.

And  _naturally_ , he would have to interact with Jyn Erso, the daughter of his target, whose green eyes pierced right into his intelligent mask and shot him an obvious suspicious look when he introduced himself as Joreth Sward, the new cargo pilot.

Days afterwards Cassian found himself making any reasonable excuses to cross path with her. Whether sneaking into the resident’s cantina (“You shouldn’t be here,” she had asked, to which he replied “My commander asked me to fetch something.”) where she always have her lunch, or purposely walking in the same way as her daily route to her academy. By the third week, he found her in front of his (rather small) quarter’s door, waiting for his permission to let her in.

“Anything I can help you, Ms. Erso?” Cassian tried to keep his tone natural.

“As a matter of fact, yes.” She stepped into his personal space, eyes trained to him as he felt the cool end of a blaster pressed into his stomach. “You can start by telling me who you  _really_  are, cargo pilot.”

 

_How did it end up like this?_

 

Something in those green eyes made him spilled everything. Cassian didn’t really know why, but he trusted her enough to know that she would more likely to pull the trigger if he lied rather than if he’d told the truth.

“Captain, you said? How long have you been with the Rebellion?”

“Twenty years.”

“Are you going to kill me too?”

Surprisingly, Cassian found himself chuckled. “Looking at the current situation, I think you will be the one who kill me first.” But she’s not laughing so he continued with a serious look. “No.”

“Why not? I know your secret. I can expose you at any time.”

“I can’t kill you, Jyn.”

“Good,” she said, tossing the blaster to the nearest table and grabbed the collar of Cassian’s jacket to bring his face to her level, “Because I won’t either.”

Everything after she kissed him was a blur. They were down to their skin before tumbling into the bed, where she straddled him, Cassian shut his eyes at the delicate feeling of being inside her, and he turned them around so he could thrust harder into her, bringing himself closer to the peak.

 

_How did it end up like this?_

 

Cassian stopped himself as the thought of his entire mission flooded his mind. Jyn was as surprised as him but she gently pulled him into a kiss then whisper into his ear.

“Please don’t stop, Cassian." 

"I-I can’t do this, Jyn.” His voice tight with restrain as he fought the pleasure that was so close to bursting, his whole body trembled. 

“It will be alright. Come one, Cassian,” She grabbed his bottom to thrust him back into her, but Cassian was still reluctant.

“Stop, Jyn. I’m too close. I can’t do this, I…" 

” _Just fuck me, Captain,_ “

And with that, Cassian threw himself to the point of no return.

 

_How did it end up like this?_

 

Two weeks later and here they are now, a Rebel intelligence and an Imperial scientist’s daughter in a stolen Imperial cargo shuttle, making their way to Yavin 4 with the data plan of Death Star, stolen with the help of Jyn Erso herself in return for her father’s life, and Cassian couldn’t find it in him to care about the answer anymore.


	6. Rank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For The New RebelCaptain Smut Prompts Project.
> 
> Prompt requested by stardust425 on Tumblr:
> 
> 15\. Edging + 26. Cassian’s ‘Captain’ Kink

Cassian found her – visible only shoulder up – pacing through a narrow alley between the high shelves inside the storage room. Her eyes snapped to him when he shut the door.

“What do you want?” Her voice was low with rage.

Cassian didn’t hide his own anger in his tone as he stepped into her personal space. “Do you really want them to split us up?”

“Might as well let them do it then, since you clearly didn’t trust  _my decision_  anymore.” Jyn took a few step back so she didn’t have to tilt her neck to look at him, and rested her hands on her waist.

Cassian pushed forward, his voice turned into growl. “We have to keep being professional in front of them, Jyn, and if that means I have to disagree with you at times, then I’m sorry but it had to be done. Or else they will think we’re compromised and they might dismiss the entire Rogue One team. You  _know_  this.”

“ _My decision_  during our mission was based on  _professional_  reasons, Cassian! Even Draven admitted it. There was no reason for you to make a scene by speaking against me.” Jyn also stepped forward this time, and Cassian can almost feel the fire in her green eyes, ready to consume him.

“So, addressing me by my name during an official debriefing was for  _professional_  reasons too?”

“I don’t have to answer for that. Talk to me again when you’re ready to apologize.”

Considering the discussion over, Jyn purposely brushed her shoulder to Cassian’s side and reached to the door’s panel. 

But he was quicker.

In a split second, Cassian’s hand gripped Jyn’s shoulder, pulling then pushing her to the nearest wall and pinned her there. He griped both of her wrists in his hands and pinned them hard above her head, which initiate a gasp from Jyn’s mouth. Their face was mere millimeters apart when Cassian spoke again. 

“You need to address my rank in every official meeting,  _Sergeant_.”

“Too bad, I’m not good at following order…” It was the last thing Jyn registered herself saying before Cassian’s lips crashed into hers. Fueled by their anger, their kiss soon become harsh and intense as tongues pushed into each other’s mouths, teeth biting at lips and noses pressed to cheeks until it was hard to breath.

Shifting both of her wrists into one hand, Cassian used his free hand to trail down Jyn’s front body until it rested on her stomach to make a quick work on her trousers. Pulling out her shirt, Cassian slipped his hand inside to reach for her breasts, brushing his index finger across each nipples which elicit a moan from Jyn. Cassian left Jyn’s mouth to nibble them from outside, leaving a wet stain on her dark shirt, and Jyn arched her back as pleasure override her mind.

Capturing her mouth once again, Cassian pushed his hand lower and slide it inside her underwear. 

“ _Wow_ ,” He broke the kiss to look her in the eyes, smirking at the feeling of how wet she was, but before Jyn can say anything in response, his mouth returned to hers as he pushed one, then two fingers inside her. Jyn groaned and moaned as Cassian pumped faster, bringing her higher and higher until she was at her peak, then abruptly slowed his pace.

“Not yet,” he said, smiling as Jyn opened her eyes and looked at him with both annoyance and desperation.

“ _Fuck, Cassian_.”

“I want to taste you,” His voice was husky with desire as he release Jyn’s wrists and lowered himself to his knees, bringing Jyn’s trousers and underwear down along the way before helping her removing it entirely. Didn’t want to let her pleasure died entirely, Jyn treaded her fingers in Cassian’s hair to pull him closer to her opening, hooking one of her leg on his shoulder, but Cassian only kissed and bit her inner thighs, still refusing to gave her what she wants.

“Your lips better finish what your fingers have started,” Jyn meant to be angry but her voice came out as a desperate whine. She felt a puff of air as Cassian chuckled and kissed her close to her entrance. 

“What’s that,  _Sergeant_?”

Jyn rolled her eyes and groaned, yanked a fistful of Cassian’s hair until their eyes met before repeating her words.

“I said, your lips better finish what your fingers have started,  _Captain_.”

His smile was the last thing she saw as his lips and tongue finally worked their magic until she saw stars and trembling with pleasure.


	7. One Sentence Fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For "TGIF because I'm bored" prompts ideas.

The first time he’d said those words, it was during an undercover mission where they had different names and he had to muster all of his intelligent skill to supress its unexpected impact of; but now that the war is over, Cassian found himself smiling proudly as he uses those words to refer Jyn to their new neighbor: “ _My wife._ ”


	8. Rain Check

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (a.k.a that time when I tortured myself after watching Captain America: The First Avengers)

Cassian watched in horror as the ship got caught to the moon’s gravity. The entire hull glowed red upon contact with its atmosphere.

 

“K?!”

 

The droid hesitated. “It seems like she had lost the second engine too, Captain.”

 

He let out a series of curses in Festian before slamming the comm’s button. His fingers cold with dread.

 

“Jyn! Jyn, are you there?!”

 

A pause, then, “I’m here.”

 

“Listen carefully. You need to check the panel and tell me what you see. There should be something left to prevent you from…” He didn’t have the strength to finish the sentence.

 

Another silence.

 

“Well, looks like I have to skip tomorrow’s debriefing.”

 

He slammed his hand to the nearest wall, but the pain was nothing in compare with the realization.

 

“Damn it, Jyn! Just tell me what you see on the panel and I’ll get you out of there!”

 

She chuckled, bitter and sad.

 

“You can tell Draven that the mission was successful. The weapon has been terminated safely to an empty moon.”

 

His eyes were shut tightly.  _Please don’t do this to me_ , he wanted to say, but the lump in his throat swallowed the words.

 

“Cassian?”

 

“Yes,”

 

“I’m gonna need a rain check on that dinner.”

 

 _Please_.

 

“Alright. Our next mission, Coruscant. A bar name Stork in the city center, 0800 in the evening. Don’t be late.”

 

“Copy that. I still don’t know what to wear.”

 

_Don’t to this, Jyn._

 

“It doesn’t matter. Just be there.”

 

“The bar will be open until midnight, right? I hate if we have to hurry.”

 

_I can’t, not without you._

 

“Don’t worry. We’ll have enough time.”

 

Another chuckle. Or was it a sob?

 

“I have so much to tell you…”

 

The comm had gone static.

 

 

Out of habit, K-2 calculated 4 different solutions to relief Cassian from the grieve. He rejected them all upon seeing the captain fell to his knees in an inaudible scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sincerely apologize :(


	9. Hijacking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For "300 words or less prompts", asked by anon: "Great, how are we supposed to get home now?

_“Great, how are we supposed to get home now?”_

 

In the canyon below them, a thick black smoke had replaced what was once their U-Wing. Their landing area was perfectly safe until just moments ago, when an AT-ACT suddenly appeared on its way to the local Imperial base.

 

On the bright side, their mission has been completed successfully, and the ship was empty.

 

Cassian let out a curse in Festian as he and Jyn watched closely at the walker (still looking for the ship’s passenger) from the shadow of the cave they’re hiding in.

 

“Well,” Jyn shrugged, retreating her blaster to replace it with her truncheon, “Seems like we have to borrow one from the Empire.  _Again_.”

 

Cassian snorted pessimistically, eyes still on the giant. “And how do you propose to infiltrate an Imperial base half day walking distance from here?”

 

“With that.” Jyn pointed forward with her truncheon. Cassian turned his face slowly to her as Jyn kneeled in a square off position, the AT-ACT’s empty cargo body perfectly aligned with their ground.

 

“Wha—Jyn,  _no_!” He grabbed her forearm just in time. Turning to face him, Jyn produce a cheeky smile before pulling Cassian in a quick, hard kiss.

 

“ _Watch me_.”

  
—

  
The next day’s debriefing went quick as Han Solo and Princess Leia couldn’t contain their laugh at the story of how Jyn Erso (and a red-faced Captain Cassian Andor) piloted an AT-ACT to annihilate an Imperial Base and bringing home  _another_  Imperial shuttle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I googled "hijack an AT-ACT" and there's this one video from Star Wars: Battlefront where a player actually jumped above an AT-AT and started shooting the enemies, so yeah, it's doable :P


	10. Union

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rebellion is not a place for the usual union.

This isn't what he had expected when they first decided to make it official.

"Major Andor," the young private in front of him stopped abruptly, sucking a deep breath in between his heavy panting. 

"Easy, Private…" 

"Your presence was requested at the War Room, Sir."

"Do they…" 

"As soon as possible, Sir."

The private still breathing heavily but his expression is insistent, so Cassian obliged, pacing his steps to catch up with the almost-running private. His questioning face upon arrival to the War Room is met with the High Command's grim ones.

"At ease, Major." At General Draven's response, Cassian moves closer towards the green display at the center of the room. He doesn’t like what it shows.

"We just received a transmission from several of our agents. Code Green," Draven begins. "Three of our U-Wings are caught in the middle of a battle outside Triton's atmosphere. We received their message 15 minutes ago, but we're still struggling to maintain a stable and secure communication."

Cassian feels his heart sink deep into his stomach.

"Are their ship equipped with weapons, Sir?" he managed to ask.

"Only Captain Andor's. The other two are just transport ships with limited ammo. As soon as we have contact, we're sending them Omega Signal. I know you're quite familiar with the area, so I need your assistance to guide them out of there."

Cassian clenches his jaw and nodded. His face betrays his pounding heartbeat. "Understood."

No, _this_ isn't what he expected to happen just three days after they were officially married.

They convinced themselves that they were doing it for very logical reasons: Jyn was tired of having to argue from time to time with anyone on the high command – or even with the doctors in the med bay – to get a disclosure of Cassian's latest whereabouts (and in those more-often-than-expected case where he arrived on the brink of unconsciousness – a simple approval to visit him).

Similarly, Cassian had run out of excuse to request an update on Jyn's missions; too anxious to be the last one to know when something had gone wrong with her Pathfinder team, or to watch her tumbling out the ship either bleeding or too pale to be called alive. 

So, in only 5 minutes, they became Major and Captain Andor respectively.

(To his surprise, the news was responded with 'Force, finally' expressions from the Hight Command that day. Every reason that they've been listed and memorized the night before evaporated into thin air when Draven easily ordered the officer to change their personal data into 'married', Jyn's full name into Jyn Erso-Andor)

"Sir, we've established communication."

The staff's words brought Cassian's attention back to the illuminated green panels in front of him, as so the rest of the High Command. 

"This is Base 1," Draven announced. "Sergeant Rykos, Captain Andor, Captain Kholat, please report your positions."

"Captain Kholat's here," his voice cut through the static buzz. "We’re sustaining mild damage to our ship, and they won't stop firing at us. Requesting starfighter assistance."

"Negative, Captain. We cannot risk involving the Alliance into local conflict…"

"Base 1, this is Captain Erso. We just lost Sergeant Rykos and his team. Their ship was hit."

At Jyn's voice, Cassian and everyone around the panel jerked slightly forward. He can hear the Princess' tiny gasp. Draven bows his head at the news but otherwise remain calm.

"Copy that, Captain Andor. Both of you, this is Omega Signal. I repeat, Omega Signal.  Do not engage in the fight and get yourself out of there."

"Been trying to, Sir." Jyn's annoyed tone is heard even through the unstable connection. "They can't seem to differ between the enemy and stranger here."

"Sir," Cassian moved closer to Draven, keeping his voice low. "We have an ally in Clak'dor, its neighboring planet. One of my contact."

Draven nods. "Captains, there's a possibility to land in Clak'dor. We may arrange to pick you up there."

"Will try, Sir." It's Kholat's voice once again. After a beat, a series of curses suddenly heard from him. "Kriff, we've been locked! Get us out of here, Delft!"

"We see you, Captain. We're on it."

" _Erso_!" Draven snapped. "Do not engage in the fight. I repeat, do not engage!"

Cassian suddenly realized he's been gripping the edge of the panel so tight his fingers start to ache. The green panel in front of him moves wildly, and he cannot decide which one is worst in this situation: helplessly watch _his_ _wife_ trapped in a battle she didn't choose or unable to do anything to get her out of there.

"We're behind you, Captain! We got a clear view of that ship. Hang in th—"

"Captain Andor, someone's on our tail!"

" _Kriff_! Get that—"

It all happens in a _fast_ sequence: Draven growled another "Erso!" as Cassian yelled "Jyn!" into the green holo; both ships are lost from the display panel and the communication goes static.

And then the silence. 

"Try to get the comm back."

Cassian surprise himself with his words. General Draven and the Princess are now watching him closely. The staff he's looking at nods slowly, adjusting her comm headphone as she twisted the buttons on the panel in front of her.

"Base 1 calling to Captain Andor and Captain Kholat."

Static.

"This is Base 1, calling for Captain Andor and Captain Kholat. Does anyone copy?"

Still static.

The comm staff turns her head carefully to Cassian. "No response, Sir."

"Well, keep trying." It wasn't the young girl's fault of course, and he didn't intend for his tone to be that rude but at the same time Cassian doesn't have the time to care. After a beat, he stormed out of the War Room, making his way towards the hangar. He only realized that someone is calling his name after it is shouted for the third time.

It’s the comm staff, her face brightened.

"We received an encrypted message, Sir. From one of the ship. They're making the jump into hyperspace."

Cassian almost sobbed.

"Whose ship?"

She swallowed. "We…do not know yet, Sir. The message didn't state any name, probably because they're entering Imperial territory."

 _Better_ , Cassian thought. _Better than nothing_.

"Thank you, private." And the girl stormed off. 

The wait is slow and agonizing. Cassian tries to distract his mind by locking himself in his office (where he spent most of his time since promoted as major), finishing some paperwork or evaluating mission’s information on the datapad, while trying to push away the memory of his conversations with Jyn from three days ago. He refuses to think that it might be their last.

Cassian is reaching down to take some scattered papers on the floor when Jyn's kyber – half of hers – slipped out from his shirt and dangling down his neck. "For you," she had said. "My parents had wedding rings but I don't have one, so….it has been a part of me for a long time and I want it to be a part of you too."

"If you want it, of course," she added because he only stared at the necklace on his palm in silence. Jyn almost took the kyber back but Cassian gathered her in his arms and kissed her deeply, feeling her sigh and smile against his lips before having to let her go because her mission – and the galaxy – seems to always pull them away from each other.

He doesn’t bother to tuck the necklace inside his shirt again as he makes his way to the War Room. 

Both Draven and the Princess only give him a glance when he entered. The young girl from earlier sit straight in her seat and immediately tells him "They will arrive in 10 minutes, Sir." Cassian silently appreciates the hopeful expression she gave him. 

He's in the middle of discussing some intel with the Princess when a voice came through the comm.

"Captain Kholat to Base 1. Request for landing clearance."

All eyes in the room are fixed to Cassian. He can't breathe. The walk back to his office is like a dream. He feels like he doesn't walk, but afloat like a ghost instead.

Cassian absentmindedly found himself in the hangar, watching from afar as the newly landed ship – battered and burned – opens its ramp and Captain Kholat's face emerged from inside. He is welcomed by several Rebels already gathering around the ship, chatting cheerfully even though the fact that some of them didn't make it back. Cassian looks away. It's all too painful to see.

"Medics!"

The voice breaks into his darkened mind. The voice he'd always recognize. _Her_ voice.

Cassian was halfway running when he bumped Captain Kholat, almost throwing the small man completely off ground.

"Major Andor! I'm…"

" _Where's my wife?_ " It's the only thing he can think of right now.

"Right there, Major. In one piece safe for a view burns. Her ship was shot but we managed to—"

The rest of the story doesn't matter. He needs to see her, to touch her, to know she's real. Two medics carrying a Pathfinder on a stretcher walks past him as Cassian climbs up the ramp into the ship. First, it was her back, the usual bun on her head. Then she turns around and finally, those green eyes he loves the most. Then her smile.

"Cassian!"

In two long strides, he is inches apart from her, taking one of her hand in his and squeeze it tight. 

"I was there," he whispered hoarsely. She stares back, puzzled. "I was there the whole time with Draven."

She responds by pulling him into a tight embrace, hands clutching to his shoulder and neck as she whispered "Oh, Cassian," over and over again to his ears. Cassian reciprocates, taking a deep breath as the realization comes in. It's Jyn, and she's home. She's safe (though she also smells of burned clothes). 

"Wasn't something you imagine from a married life, huh?" He can feel her smile on the crook of his neck. Cassian snorted.

"No," he pushes away to look at Jyn's face, wiping away a blood stain on her cheek with his thumb. "But let's not do that too often. I'm actually looking forward to spending a long life with my wife."

Jyn's laugh is cut short as Cassian finally pulls her into a searing kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's just say this is my atonement for Chapter 8 :P


	11. Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gentlemen and the rain.

Jyn never really understand the concept of 'gentlemen' more than 'why let other people do it when you can do it yourself'. Both Galen Erso and Saw Gerrera did it in a fatherly manner, as also with her mother. And afterwards she was on her own so the word had become like a myth during her lonely life.

 

But now she has Baze who would stretch his arm for her to grip whenever they're walking in a rough terrain; Chirrut would stand up and offers her his already warmed seat during a crowded lunch time in the mess hall in Hoth Base; Bodhi would snatch her overweight bag from her shoulder and carries it until they reached their destination; and Kaytoo, in several other occasion, had repeatedly catch any weapon thrown at her and return it to its sender.

 

And then there's Cassian. While for the others it seems like something they've been doing out of habit, Cassian's always preceded with a feeling that he's been _watching_ her for some times before taking the initiative.

 

Of course Jyn can open a door by herself, reach out for the stuffs falling onto the floor, or patching up her wounds. Under normal condition she would do it all before the person have the chance to even offer her the help, but with Cassian, she simply lets him.

 

Just like now, when they are desperately trying to take shelter under a sparse tree, Cassian lifting his blue parka above their heads to provide extra shield from the bone-chilling rain. Even with the fact that they both are well equipped (she's wearing a raincoat, he's wearing his other waterproof jacket), but again, as with the rest of Rogue One, Jyn relents and scoots her way closer to Cassian.

 

Jyn lets the sound of rain lulls her to a distant memory. She doesn't even realize she's humming until her eyes meets with Cassian's and his lips quirks up.

 

"It's beautiful," he says, voice all warm and fondly Jyn has to look away lest he catch her blushing.

 

"It’s a lullaby. When it's storming in Lah'mu so my mother would sing me to sleep. Can't remember the words, though."

 

When Jyn turns her head again, she finds Cassian still staring, and he has the same look he gave her when he said 'welcome home'.  And just like that day, she darts her eyes to his lips as he leans closer. Only this time they have all the time in the world, so Cassian closes the distance.

 

It is sloppy and awkward; Jyn doesn't respond fast enough when he opens up so instead he kisses her closed mouth. They pull away with shy chuckles, but not far enough their foreheads still bumps against each other.

 

"Would you like to…" Jyn whispers with shut eyes "…try that again?"

 

The next thing she feels is Cassian's smile against her lips when they finally get it right, and it's the feeling she'll always associated with rain.

 

The feeling of home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *content sigh*
> 
> *whispers to Gareth Edwards and Disney* "They deserve a life like this and I'll never forgive you for taking it away from them."


	12. Wounded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can't stay angry forever.

Quick steps were heard on the durasteel floor. Seconds later, the door to Cassian Andor's quarter slammed open. Behind him was Jyn Erso, her eyes fixed on his back. 

"Remove your jacket so I can see your wound," she said. Cassian kept his back on her, tossing his gloves onto the table beside him.

 "I'm fine," he answered through clenched jaws.

"It looks bad. I'll bring in the med kit."

"I can handle it myself." Arching down, his boots came off next.

"You can't even see the wound, Cassian. Just remove your jacket and I--"

" _I said I'm fine, Jyn!_ " He yelled, finally turned to look at her. The sudden tension between them was so thick Cassian could almost touch it. After a beat, Jyn spun on her heels, slamming the door as she left (although he could hear a 'stupid Bantha' muttered under her breath before she disappeared).

He didn't mean to give her that tone, but he was _angry_. The earlier scene flashed before his eyes in quick sequences: first there was his contact; then his cover was blown; then a blaster was pointed at his heart; suddenly there's _Jyn_ , killing his contact; then there's a sniper on the roof aiming at her; he shot the sniper and there's a painful sting to his shoulder blade, but when he turned around, Jyn already finished the perpetrator.

Then they ran.

Cassian flinched as he wiggled out of his bloodied jacket to check on the wound, using a small reflective surface and his 'fresher's mirror. Jyn was wrong for one thing: it wasn't that bad, just a graze of vibroblade; but she's also right on another thing: he can't reach the wound with his hands. 

Sighing heavily, Cassian made his way to Jyn's room, knocking softly at the door before pushing it open to meet with her cold look. His heart dropped at the sight: sitting on her bunk with only undergarments, Jyn was in the middle of opening a med kit box lied beside the blaster-burnt skin on Jyn's waist--the sniper had missed her heart but the shot still hits.

Her suspicious eyes followed him as he settled on the bed beside her, pulling a clean cloth and a disinfectant from the med kit. 

"What do you want?" Jyn asked coldly. Cassian didn't answer immediately, still afraid that his next words would come out as series of frustrated yells, because his mind does fill with questions he wanted to scream to her face, like _what do you think you were doing? Did you even see the sniper? What happened if my shot missed?_  

But if it's not for her 'interruption', his shoulder blade would've had a hole instead of a graze. He took another deep breath before speaking again.

"I want to say thank you. For saving me again."

Cassian focused his eyes on the cloth in front of him and applying it to Jyn's wound. She hissed and flinched in, but otherwise quiet, trying to calm her emotion just like him.

"It's not a big deal," Jyn finally responded, and it prompts him to look at her.

"It is to me, Jyn. It matters because I'm glad to have someone watching over my back, but at the same time it's _you_. And you…you matter. To me. Losing is you is not something I'm looking forward to."

Surprisingly it didn't come out as yells. After a beat, Jyn's expression softened and she rolled her eyes.

"Fine, I'm sorry. But I don't apologize for what I did because you knew it was the right thing to do. I apologize for making you worry. There I said it. Happy?"

With her wound finally clean, Cassian applied a bacta patch above it, a playful smile appeared on his mouth as he pulled her by the waist to tug her to his chest. Jyn reflectively nuzzled her head below his chin.

"Yeah, that's enough for now," he said. "You should check your surrounding next time before barging in, Jyn. The sniper almost got you."

Jyn shrugged. "There are five of them, actually. I already killed the other three before I reached you. Besides, I believe you would've watched my back too." Cassian could feel her smile against his chest. He was wrong to doubt her. She always knew what she's doing.

"You did it on the wrong order, though. Snipers must always be taken down first."

"Oh Force, Cassian. Why don't you just admit that I was right when I said I had a bad feeling about this one?" Jyn put a finger gently near his vibroblade wound and he winced in between pain and laughter. When she pulled away, she looked at him with a ghost of a smile still lingers on her lips and an expression that always made his stomach turns upside down.

"Okay, you were right. Now can you help me with my wound?"

Jyn scrunched her eyebrows, pretending to think hard. "You know, Cassian, I've made that offer before, but you turned it down. Too bad because it's a one time chance."

Cassian snorted and shook his head with a playful sigh. "Please?" he tried.

"I think I need more motivation than a single 'please', Captain."

He captured her lips in a sudden move and it elicits a gasp deep in her throat. Cassian poured all of the day's emotion into the kiss:  frustration, grateful, desire, _love_ to the woman in front of him and he could feel from how she reciprocate it that Jyn also did the same.

Pulling away eventually to catch their breaths, Cassian shot her the most pleaded look he could manage and gave it another try.

"Please…and I can't fuck you with my shoulder blade hurting."

(With that, Jyn finally obliged).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *whispers* because nothing is better than man admitting to woman that she's right ;)


	13. Fathers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on this quotes of Galen Erso: "I knew if I refused to work, if I took my own life, it would only be a matter of time before Krennic realized he no longer needed me to complete the project."

Galen Erso had thought about suicide more than once. How could he not? He had lost his family, forced to work in the very institution that took them away, who made him do something he loved but not for the purpose he had thought it would be. He was same as dead anyway. 

But somehow, in the midst of all those dark thoughts, there was his daughter, and a hope that she survived, that he might be able to see her again even if she would point her blaster at him, and Galen dared himself to hope. So he finished the Death Star.

 

 

Somewhere in partisan’s current lair, Jyn Erso sat on the corner of her room, knees tightly bound to her chest. It was storming outside, and she just made her first kill. She had watched life gone from the person’s eyes and it haunts her. She wanted to stop fighting. But before she ever shed one tear, Saw came and kneeled beside her. It caused him pain, but seeing his child’s fear is more unbearable.

“You will see him again,” Saw said softly. He put his big hands on Jyn’s chin, tilted it up. “If we keep fighting, one day we will free your father, and you will be reunited with him." 

Slowly her lips quirked up, and the storm didn’t sound so fearful anymore. She had hope.

(But one morning Saw was gone, and so did her faith. As times goes by she realized that it takes effort from both sides for a relationship to work. So maybe her father didn’t want to return to her after all. Maybe he did like his job there. Maybe her father never dream of their reunion every day like she does. So Jyn killer him in her mind. It makes everything easier, not to think of him every day.)

 

 

At a mess hall that day, some low level worker was being bullied. A group of stormtrooper came and beat the worker instead of protecting him, and Bodhi had had it enough. He stood up from his table, walking fast towards the crowd, before suddenly a strong hand gripped his upper arm, stopping him.

"Don’t do anything stupid.” It was an Imperial scientist with the saddest eyes Bodhi had ever seen.

“I can’t just sit and watch. I had to do something.” Bodhi replied firmly.

The scientists stared at him for a while, then finally obliged. Days later, when Bodhi was having his lunch while trying to hide the purplish bruise on his cheek that he got from the same stormtrooper’s baton, the scientist appeared again, sitting across him.

"I tried to warn you,” he said.

Bodhi scoffed. “Someone has to do something.”

“I agree,” he continued. “And that’s why I need your help. But first of all, my name is Galen Erso. What’s your name, cargo pilot?”

 

 

For eight years Jyn associated nothing but hatred towards Saw. But when he was pushed inside his lair, he had looked at her the way he always had: with pride and softness he never shown to other. And Jyn almost forgot why she hated him. 

But Saw Gerrera was Saw Gerrera. His life was dedicated to fight the Empire and that’s all that matters to him. So Jyn admitted that she no longer share his cause, just to get under his skin, to let him feel the same pain she felt when he left. But Saw looked old and in more pain that she had remembered before, and instead it broke her heart even more.

And then her Papa was there, just like in her dreams. His voice was the same when he called her  _stardust_ , the word she hadn’t heard in a very long time. And she was wrong about him. 

Once again, Jyn had hope.

 

 

Galen opened his eyes, almost shut it again because he thought he was dreaming. A pair of eyes that looks like stardust was staring down to him, and it’s almost impossible. But she called him Papa, and she said her name is Jyn. It was not a dream.

She was beautiful, just like her mother. How old is she now? Does she join the Rebellion? Does she has a family? Can she forgive him for leaving her? For Lyra’s death? Can she forgive him for creating the Death Star? He had so much to tell her. 

But Jyn, his stardust, had received his message. Somehow the cargo pilot made it. Somehow, no matter how far they were apart, the words reached her and she was alive and well and  _here_ , within his reach. Maybe Lyra was right, maybe the Force had something to do with this.

The last thought that came to Galen’s mind was hope: for Jyn to find her home–-the one thing he hadn’t got the chance to give to his family; for the brave pilot Bodhi to have the chance to do something right; and for the Rebellion to finally bring peace they’ve been dreamed for the galaxy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those lines from the movie really moved me. I didn't understand much about suicide and its psychological effect but rewatching Rogue One over and over again made me realize that Galen once thought about suicide. That the pain was indeed overwhelming for him. It's hard enough to have his family shattered like that, but the fact that he survived for almost 20 years with literally nothing but hope? He deserves a statue or anything from the Rebellion.


	14. Purr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It doesn't look cute at all for Cassian.

“She is hideous,” Cassian threw a sided look to the creature purring on Jyn’s lap, its long claws rested dangerously at her thighs. “And she seems dangerous.”

“Tooka cats are smart,” Jyn responded without looking up to him – hand stroking at the creature’s neck – her voice covered in fondness he never heard before and it made him smirk.

“They are independent; can live in almost every planet, survive in every environment, but still allowed themselves to be silly and trustful to strangers at times.”

“That sounds a lot like you.”

The words slipped even before he can stop it.  _Kriff._

Cassian was so ready to pull out the ’ _I spent months reading your profile before we rescue you from Wobani_ ’ excuse but then, after seconds that felt like forever:

“Thanks,” Jyn said, so quiet he almost missed it.

(He thought he could see a blush on her cheek but he might be dreaming)

The cat made a sudden move and Cassian watch in horror as it kneaded its paws to Jyn’s belly before rolling to its back, still purring happily.

He was so invested in looking at the tiny beast that he didn’t realize she was staring at him, chukling and shaking her head.

“Seriously, Cassian, put that blaster away and come here and pet her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have I told you I love Jyn + tooka cat tropes? 
> 
> No?
> 
> I LOVE IT.


	15. Tie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It only takes one simple gesture.

“I was worried you have strangled yourself to death.”

She was only met with Cassian’s frustrated groan.

Ignoring his hitched breath, Jyn took the messy knot around his neck into her hands and starts fixing it. “Here, let me.” 

Cassian lifted his chin to give her easier access, but in this closest proximity they had since the turbolift on Scarif, Jyn found her hands shaking from the feeling of his breath on her face, his piercing gaze, and the heat radiating from his skin when it brushed with her fingers.

(When things were simpler, she used to watch in wonder as Mama made Papa’s tie before they went to Imperial galas, admiring the intimacy in that simple gesture, and once she had dreamed of being able to do the same with a man she could call her own.)

“There,” Jyn slipped the end of the tie inside his tux and made a final move of smoothing it down with her palm. “We should get going or our contact would be suspicious…what?”

Cassian’s eyes were still trained on her, his expression unreadable.

(He was thinking of telling her how his mother once said “ _Marry a girl who can tie your tie.”_ but maybe not now.)

“Thank you,” Cassian finally said, dipping his head down until his lips were pressed on hers.

After seconds that felt like forever, he broke the kiss with a shy chuckle, each catching on breaths as they lean on their foreheads.

“You know we don’t need to start our cover here yet, don’t you?” Jyn said with a smile, so beautiful he had to kissed her once again to taste it on his lips.

“I know,” Cassian responded. “But now we don’t have to  _pretend_  to be a couple.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Call me old fashioned but I do love this gesture. I love watch my parents do this and always have this childish 'dream' that one cay I'll be able to do this with my man too.
> 
> (but first, of course, I need to learn how to tie a tie.)


	16. "You Won't Miss Me"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For 300 words or less prompts, for vaultfox on Tumblr.

VERSION 1

 

 **“You won’t miss me,”**  was what comes after “Don’t worry” and Cassian had learned from experience that everything that follows the first assurance was a lie.

And so did this one.  
  
He’s now completely regret all the praise he gave Jyn during his debriefings with the High Command after each of their mission together, because it had resulted to her first mission without him. The concerned look Cassian gave her when he bid her farewell was not because of his distrust to General Solo’s leadership, but rather for the doubt that whether the Pathfinder team could fight alongside her as well as  _he_  did. Jyn’s style was uniquely compatible with his but even that requires trust and several blaster hits before it finally worked.  
  
“We don’t know that yet.”   
  
Cassian could kiss her right then and there and tell her what he felt, the things he wanted to do with her, the possessiveness he has ever since he woke up to her face in the med bay after Scarif, yet what came out was “Just came back in one piece.”  
  
(When Jyn finally did, three weeks and 4 hours late from her initial schedule, Cassian make sure he didn’t miss this chance – ignoring the loud cheer around them and Han Solo’s “Well, looks like no more Pathfinder mission for you, Erso!” – because she’s  _home_ , and she’s  _his_.)

 

 

VERSION 2

 

**_“You won’t miss me,”_ **

was Jyn’s way of saying  _I’ll be back soon_  every morning before missions as she dipped her head to kiss his temple, prompting him to turn his head so he could taste it on his lips.

(People like them don’t make promises they can’t be sure to keep.)

_“You won’t miss us,”_

was what Cassian jokingly said to now Admiral Rook when he and Jyn bid him farewell before they boarded their ship for a well-earned peaceful life and the promise of a better galaxy carried inside Jyn’s growing belly.

(Bodhi hugged them both, wishing them good luck just as he was summoned to return to his ship.)

_“You won’t miss me,”_

Jyn said as she reassured the nearly crying Elana and the confused Ezio that their first day of school will only lasted for a few hours and that she would be there again when they’re finished. The twins slowly nodded, gave her a big hug before rejoining the other children.

(She cursed herself afterwards when she cried on Cassian’s arm, himself was trying hard to hold a laugh at how his war-hardened wife could easily broke down to something as simple as this.)

_“You won’t miss us, Papa,”_

Elana said with a big grin as she adjusted her Starfleet uniform. Behind her Ezio was kissing his Mama’s cheek goodbye as she helped him pulled up his Intelligence embed jacket, chatting happily about his new science project. With his throat went dry, Cassian only gave a kiss to her forehead before they both walked out of the door.

(It wasn’t even two steps before the twins started mocking at each other’s ridiculous appearance, which ended in a loud slap that definitely came from the contact between Elana’s hand to Ezio’s back.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (some days I feel like I want to be extra so I made two versions)
> 
> SO, their children's names were actually for another fic that I made but I decided not to post it because I just lost the mood for it but I still want to use that name somewhere and finally got the chance :")
> 
> I imagined Elana is literally Cassian's little girl. Always excited to fly with her father, turns into an exceptional pilot, but at the same time tough like Jyn (and she cooks well, just like Cassian's mother). Ezio on the other hand, is mini Galen. Since he was a boy he likes to disassemble comms, droids, anything he got a hand to, just to examine its components then assembles it back together. Kaytoo almost fall victim to him, and once he actually manage to change the droid's default language setting to Festian (remember Spanish Buzz Lightyear in Toys Story 3?)
> 
> Plus: I just want a reason to write Admiral Bodhi Rook.


	17. Immortal Beloved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For mini fic meme: 10. Things you said that made me feel like shit for riderunlove on Tumblr.

His eyes followed her every movement as Jyn put each of clothes back, first the undergarment then the baggy trousers that serves to hide her curves, and the fact that there’s a female from the enemy’s kingdom roam in their capital city.

When she stood up to find her shirt, Cassian’s eyes scanned her entire body before resting them on her face. Jyn gave him a half smirk. His sight alone could lit the fire that had burned her core and made her cried his name just minutes ago and she had to fought hard not to lunged herself at him, devouring his still naked body with kisses until he came undone again.

It’s not that she didn’t want to. But her time was running out.

Time has always been a lover’s greatest enemy.

Jyn found her shirt lying unceremoniously on the floor next to him. As if reading her mind, Cassian collect it, pulling his own discarded trousers up without buttoning it, then made his way to her to help her dressed.

“Jyn,” he whispered as their body pressed flush, her face was cupped between his hands as they rest their foreheads on each other. “What can I do to make you stay?”

She shut her eyes tightly as the agony of the question shattered her heart, sending a cold rush to her feet and fingertips. When she opened them again, they were sparkling with unshed tears. The sight prompted Cassian to kissed each one of them in a desperate attempt to wipe it dry.

“We can do nothing,” Jyn’s voice broke at the last word.

Cassian hated the powerlessness. He was a proud crown prince with power to command people to do everything he wanted, and to have anything he laid eyes on. And yet the irony remains that all of such power could not grant him the only thing he ever truly wanted in his life, without initiating a great war that may lasted for decades and cost them their own lives in between.

“I have to go now,” Jyn said softly. As their eyes met, she could see her own pain reflected in his. Cassian nodded, the answer came out as a choked sob. “I know.”

They can leave this room in tears. This might be the last time they’d ever seen each other. She might never made it back to her kingdom. He might be ambushed by thieves and murdered. There are million possibilities that there would be no next time, so Cassian decided to left her with a better memory as he dipped his head down to pull her into a searing kiss.

“ _My stardust, my all, my own self,_ ” he whispered between each press of lips, tasting her smile at the end of it. Cassian braved himself to pray that one day he could wake up every morning to her warmth beside him.

Jyn rested her one palm above his heart while the other on her own. Her voice was firm and soft when she spoke. A promise. A creed.

“ _Ever thine, ever mine, ever ours._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, that's Beethoven's Immortal Beloved


	18. No Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For mini fic meme: things you said with no space between us, for oh-nostalgiaa on Tumblr.

Jyn took a sharp intake of breath through her gaped mouth as Cassian left her lips to trail kisses along her jawline then down, down. The contradicting sensation from his mouth – soft and wet – and his hardness – hot and insistent – grinding between her legs made her delirious and she could only moan her plead while praying that her hands, clutching hard at the top of the toilet’s compartments they were in, were strong enough to hold her body upright throughout his sweet torture.  
  
“Cass…”  
  
“Shh,” Cassian lifted one of his hand that was toying with her hardened nipples to her mouth to cover it, adding little to no pressure as to keep her from suffocating. “He might’ve been following us,” he whispered so quiet and so close to her ears. Jyn could only mutter an inaudible agreement as he returned the hand to continue its previous activity.   
  
In fact, she could hear their nosy target entering the toilet just seconds later, paused at the realization of the obvious noises they were making, then walked out with quick steps that faltered far too quickly to signal that he might’ve remained close by.  
  
Cassian grind hard against her again and Jyn had to bit hard on her bottom lips to keep her from spilling out his  _real_  name. Tonight he was Joreth Sward, and she was to be his old flame named Vana, a socialite who happened to be on a vacation and stayed at the same hotel where their target was at.   
  
Vana tightened the grip of her legs around Joreth’s waist to yank him closer to her center and it elicit a surprised growl from him.

“You can just say that you miss me,” Joreth speak onto the crook of her neck, sucking a bruise there that she won’t be able to hide later.  
  
“I’m not giving you that pleasure, not after what you’ve done 2 years ago— _oh_ ,” Vana’s reply came out too breathy and she gasped when Joreth suddenly put his fingers between their bodies, stroking the evidence of his actions on her.  
  
“What’s this?” That question was too Cassian and it made her shudder. Joreth pulled his fingers out to bring them to his mouth, licking each one while keeping an eye contact with Vana who was now whining in front of him.  
  
“Just fuck me now, idiot,” she snapped and it took him only a split second to work on his pants then pushed hard into her in one thrust. They both groaned at the sensation, but Joreth had intended to actually oblige to her request so he began to move inside her in slow, measured thrusts. One after another after another, and soon enough their pace became erratic as pleasure starts to overcome their other senses.  
  
In a blinding sensation of carnal desire, Vana bit at Joreth’s shoulder hard enough that his groan sounds like something between pleasure and pain, but between their harsh and stuttered breaths, she could hear him quietly chanting “ _Jyn,_ ” until he eventually came brilliantly hard around her  _real_  name, spilling and spilling until she soon followed into the same oblivion.  
  
  
  
“So, Joreth, now that you’ve settled your ‘distraction’, can we start talking about business?”  
  
Taking the last glance at Jyn who’s now making her way across the room to prepare the next step of their strategy (her neck was still flushed from their previous activities it almost turned him on again), Cassian sipped his drink calmly before turning his intently to their target.  
  
“I recall you were telling me about weapon’s distribution?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (For reference: the bathroom is something like the one in the movie Unfaithful. *wink wink*)


	19. Prayer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For mini fic meme: 12. Things you said when you thought I was asleep

To say that he is worried is such an understatement. A spy doesn’t do worry. One would make assumptions, usually the worst, then calculate the next set of actions needs to be taken to make sure one got out of the situation alive, and that the intel can be delivered accordingly.

So this is what Cassian does now.

Worst case is, always, something will go wrong during Jyn’s solo mission and she’ll be under a life and death situation. Alone. Not even Bodhi would be there to pilot her ship, to standby with the comm on any sign of trouble from her, which means someone have to come to her aid as soon as possible. And that would be him. If Jyn is captured or held hostage, it means he has to bring a rescue team, and that would be Rogue One. 

But if they bring her down on spot…

Cassian pressed his face deeper into the space between her neck and shoulder as he tries to cast off the image of her lifeless body. For now Jyn is safe, wrapped between his arms and engulfed by the peaceful darkness of their shared quarter, the steady rise and fall of her stomach assuring her dreamless sleep. This is not her first mission and surely won’t be the last, he tells himself. Whatever happens on the coming days, Cassian will be ready, either to safe her or to welcome her home.

But Force knows how much he’s got a bad feeling about this one.

 

***

 

“What was it about?”

Jyn’s voice is still weak, but enough to jolt him awake. In one swift move Cassian already hovered over her bacta scented body to cradle her face between his hands, stroking gently at her cheeks with his thumbs while fighting the sting behind his eyes and throat.

“How do you feel?” he whispers hoarsely.

“Home,”

It is as if a Wampa has been lifted off Cassian’s chest.

“What was it about?” The question make him stare at her with quirked eyebrows, but Jyn’s eyes are still shut.

“What?”

“The song you hummed it to me the last night we were together.”

“Ah,  _that_ ,” he chuckles shyly, and it prompts a smile on her lips.

“It’s beautiful.”

The med droid will definitely yell at him later but he cannot bring himself to care as he climbed the bed to lie beside her, not believing that Jyn is  _home_  until she is wrapped in his arms again.

“It’s a prayer,” he kisses her temple; “…for loved ones separated by stars,” he kisses her cheek; “…so they can be reunited once more.” He tugged at her chin gently to tilt her head and plant the last kiss on her lips. 

“Cass?” Jyn nuzzles her face closer to his. “Sing me to sleep?”

“Of course, love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sigh contently*
> 
> Don't you just love when they're being sweet like this?


	20. No Farewell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For mini fic meme: 20. Things you said that I wasn’t meant to hear for jenniferjuni-per on Tumblr.

Cassian tried to whisk the thoughts away, but as he stared blankly at his datapad, trying to focus on the same sentence he’s been reading for the last 10 minutes, he found no reason not to connect the dots.

It must be something he said that night.

And what made it even worse, was the fact that it was a night of  _firsts_. First time Cassian followed his heart after Force knows how long; first time he tasted her lips on his after only dare to dream about it; first time he saw her hair untied, tangled between his fingers as she came undone beneath him, their names exchanged with each breath.

Unable to sleep afterwards and bursting with rare happiness, they talked through the night. It was actually the most talking he’d ever done in his life, but with Jyn, everything just flow naturally and for the first time in years, he felt  _free_.

Yet, there must be something that he’d said wrongly because since then, Jyn was rarely seen except several occasions where he spotted her tailing at Kes Dameron, her current team mate, or at night when she already tucked in his bed, waiting for him to join.

His next mission was coming up and Cassian didn’t like to leave a matter at home unattended.

With a frustrated groan, he discarded the datapad and set foot to his quarter. Once inside, he noticed the sound of running water from the ‘fresher, as well as Jyn’s voice in between.

“…. _mi corazon_.”

“Jyn?” he called out, and it was met with a startled curse.

“Force, Cassian, can you at least  _knock_?” her face peeked from the door, dripping wet and oddly red.

“Um, before entering my own room?” he smirked. “Sure, will do next time.”

When they were both settled warmly under the blanket, Cassian decided to try his luck.

“Jyn, is something wrong?”

Her already heavy eyes wide opened as she stared back at him defiantly.

“No. Why do you say that?” Not wanting to start an argument, Cassian quickly redirect the topic.

“What’s with your heart?”

“ _My heart_?”

“You were saying something in Festian earlier, you said—“

“Oh,  _that_ ,” Jyn cut him. “It’s nothing.”

“You sure? You know you can always—“

“It’s nothing, Cass.” The intimacy in that nickname shuts him completely. “You should sleep. You leave early tomorrow.”

He tried to find the truth in her words, but relents eventually as exhaustion overtook him.

Morning brought another first form Cassian: farewell. Jyn had decided to walk him to his ship, and he knew by the time they arrived, he had to say something nice instead of the usual silent nod he gave to his superiors.

“So, um…” his voice trailed off, “Goodbye for now…I guess. See you in a week, Jyn.”

Three steps into the ship, then “Cassian!” He turned too quickly it made his head dizzy.

Cassian watched intently as Jyn took a deep breath before slowly making her way to him, reaching the collar of his jacket to tug him down and press her lips to his.

“ _No hay despedidas_ ,” Jyn whispered softly. “ _Donde quiera que usted será, usted estará en mi corazón_.” She pulled away afterwards, examining his expression which currently undreadable. The smile on her face immediately dropped.

“You told me your parent used to say this? Oh…I’ve said it wrong, didn’t I? I’m so sorry, Cassian, I should’ve—“

Her words were cut short as he pulled her into another searing kiss, chuckling shyly in between each press of lips.

“I thought  _I_  had said something wrong that night,”

Jyn pressed her forehead to his, eventually smiling. “Oh, I’m so sorry, Cassian. I just…I’m not used to  _this_. But I want to try, with you. And that was just a spontaneous idea, I thought it would make you happy—“

“ _Te amo_ , Jyn,”

Cassian brushed the hair from her face, his chest once again beaming with happiness and he knew that she knew what he said without needing any translation. “It’s the matching response,” and he crashed his lips to hers once again, purposely ignoring K-2SO’s reminder from behind him that they’re 10 minutes late from departure schedule.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Spanish words are Gandhi’s quotes, roughly meaning “There are no goodbyes for us, wherever you are, you will always be in my heart.”


	21. Too Much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fic memes "I'm trying to safe your life" for motherofangst on Tumblr

**_“I’m trying to save your life,”_ **

This was entirely true, but even after Jyn lowered her ego and decided to be the first one to break the tense silence between them, Cassian still refuse to respond. Instead, his grip on her shoulder is tightened as he peeled her bloodied shirt open, the sudden contact with air elicit a hiss when it burned her scarred skin while sending a cold shiver to the unharmed side. Cassian let out a heavy sigh, and Jyn had to fight the urge to turn around and see his face.

“I knew something was wrong when your comm went dead,”

This statement was only half true. By the time Cassian left the ship to meet their target, she’s already made up her mind to follow him, and she did. Jyn was careful enough to stay unseen during the whole bargain, but his static comm was the one that gave her the cue to barge in. She winced at the first contact with the disinfectant on his steady hand but still, her words met with more silence. The only good thing from the pain was that it washed Jyn’s memory of the vibroblade resting dangerously on Cassian’s neck earlier.

“I had to do something quick, but yeah, I miscalculated the enemy’s number,”

Again, this one’s entirely true. Jyn’s first rescue attempt was stupidly ended up with a blaster’s end pressed to the skin above her heart, and being dragged further away from him to the nearest cliff. The shot was fired almost immediately, sending her airborne into the abyss with Cassian’s horrified scream. Thank Force (Chirrut would say), or thank luck Jyn managed to grab a hanging vine at the last moment, slamming her body to the cliff side and hence the gash currently being attended to.

“It was a long way up, you know. I thought they already…hurt you,”

This may or may not be true. It felt long for Jyn because her back hurts with every strain of muscle, but when she finally catch up for the second rescue attempt, their target was still on the same spot, taunting Cassian to spill his true identity or face the same destiny as her. It took two additional men to hold him from jumping at their target, his face was red with rage and pain. Jyn dared herself to peek through her shoulder, but Cassian’s face was turned away. Having done in sterilizing the wound, he now searched the med kit for enough amount of bacta patches to use.

“Well, doesn’t matter now. Now we’re safe and will be back to Base in no time.”

This one was a lie and they both know it. Promises and well wishes were a fragile thing in a war-torn galaxy, and giving them was never a wise decision. Howerver, Jyn had long decided during previous similar arguments that she would never apologize for being who she is, for indulging her best or worst impulses. Cassian had never ask for one either. If only he’d let her turn around now…

“Cassian, talk to me, please?”

His answer came in wrapping one arm around Jyn’s torso, his lips pressing soft kisses to the back of her neck and just like that, she immediately melts into him. The stinging pain from the gash turned to distant memory.

“I can’t lose you, Jyn,” he whispered to her shoulder. “I won’t ask you to stop saving me, but can you at least…not put yourself in danger…for me?”

She sighed heavily in response. “Only if you start listening to my assessment. I told you the whole arrangement seemed suspicious.”

“I had a very specific order for this mission,”

“And you have me too. All the way, remember?” she said firmly, conclusive.

Cassian tightened his embrace around her, careful enough not to put any pressure to her wound as he moved to kiss the soft spot below her ear.

“I love you too much, Jyn,”

This, too, was entirely true. And she knew it because she felt the same.


	22. A Chance Almost Missed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smutty prompt number 13. Sleepy sex for jenniferjuni-per on Tumblr.

Jyn woke up with an annoyed groan, feeling the absence of her blanket caused the cold that was Hoth touched her bare thighs. Gathering up her scattered soul from sleep, her senses started to function and she could feel Cassian’s naked body was pressed flush against hers, hand splayed across her belly while his thumb caress the skin below her breast.

“Morning,” Jyn murmured coldly, the memory from his previous rejection already coming back to her. “It’s cold, Cassian. I need my blanket back.”

“Good morning to you too,” he growled to her ear, nibbling it between his lips.

“You don’t need it. I can make you warm,”

“You missed your chance last night.” Forcing her still heavily lidded eyes open, Jyn looked around to grab the blanket over her but Cassian was quicker. In one move he changed from spooning her to pinning her beneath him, eyes already hooded with desire as he held both of her wrists beside her head.

“I’ve missed you, Jyn,” he whispered, voice raspy with sleep.

“And I’m tired.” Jyn blinked slowly, then shut her eyes again with a sigh. “Try again in a few hour,  _Captain_.”

“I think not.”

Cassian pressed his lips hard on hers, his tongue pushed insistently into her mouth and she let out an involuntary moan as he bit her lower lip, soft enough not to draw any blood. Soon his mouth was everywhere along her body, trailing kisses on her jaws, neck, teasing both her nipples until they were hard and wet, then going further down while his hands follows the same track.

With her eyes remained shut, Jyn waited in anticipation as Cassian made a quick work on her underwear, tossing it away before spreading her legs to pepper more kisses along her inner thighs, sucking hard at several spots that made her breaths turned into stuttered hisses. Cassian repeated the similar treatment again and again until Jyn let out a complaining whine, to which he stopped abruptly inches over her already soaking entrance, the contact with his breath made her entire body shuddered.

“ _Are you trying to kill me?_ ” she breathed, looking down to meet his eyes.

“Maybe you’re right,” he murmured innocently, “I’ll try again later.”

“Kriff, Cass.” Jyn jerked her hips forward to meet him, but his hands on her thighs tightened, keeping her in place as he pulls away a little bit more.

“Please, Cassian….. _please_ ,”

And then his mouth was finally on her, and Jyn let out a series of loud moans as he lick, suck, and practically devouring her before adding one, two fingers inside, crooking just in the right way that soon made delirious with pleasure. Her body arched completely when she came, his fingers moving in and out of her in slow strokes as she rode it wave after wave.

Jyn almost fell back to sleep if not for Cassian’s mouth finding its way back to hers, wet with her arousal while his length nudging urgently at her entrance. Jyn opened her eyes to stare at him with matching intensity and in a numbing moment of carnal desire, she managed to whisper “ _Fuck me now,_ ” before Cassian sank into her with a single hard thrust that made her cried sharply.

Cassian kept his face hovering inches apart from hers, maintaining eye contact as he brings himself deeper and deeper into her with every thrust. He looked at her in the same way he’s always been since the day they met and it burns her even more that at one point Jyn had to close her eyes and tossed her head back as her second orgasm starts to build.

The feeling turned out to be mutual as Cassian increased his pace, his thrusts became more erratic and his breath started to hitched. Jyn sobbed in anticipation, clawing at his back and ass when she heard him growl, “ _Look at me, Jyn._ ”

She did, then it washed over her. Cassian captured her inaudible scream with his mouth before he followed her over the edge, moaning into the kiss as he emptied himself into her.

“Welcome home, by the way,” he said after their breaths evened out and his head was tucked warmly over her heart. “Even though you’re 5 days late.“ 

Jyn chuckled, kissing the crown of his head while pulling the previously discarded blanket over their body. Her eyes had began to feel heavy once again.

“I’ve missed you too, Cass.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Honestly all the smut prompts request gives me life)


	23. Distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smutty fic number 15. Trying to distract the other with sex while they’re busy

Cassian let out an unceremonious yawn before clicking ’ _send_ ’, the clock on the bottom left of his screen indicates 01.13 and he stares lazily as the previously-bolded client’s name turns into the common thin letters. Two more emails to reply to but right now his mind is too murky to function, and there’s one dearest person he hasn’t seen the entire day – the very same person that could possibly improve his current mood.   
  
Sweeping his surrounding with one look, Cassian realized his Banking & Finance wing has been empty and dark except for his room. He makes his was past the  _ORGANA & DRAVEN LLP_ and towards the area across the library, before stopping in front of the only last remaining lighted room in the Dispute Resolution wing. The door is closed as a sign of her desire to be left undisturbed, so Cassian gives two warning knocks before turning the knob. Once inside, Jyn gives him a quick glance from behind her monitor, her fingers remains rapidly typing but her lips does quirked up.  
  
“Hey,” she says, eyes already snapped back to her monitor. “I thought you messeged me that you’ll leave early today.”  
  
“Jinxed it. I have several loan agreements to review, and Draven wants to give his final comment so it has to be done ‘by the time he checked his inbox in the morning’.” Jyn huffs a laugh that disappears too soon.  
  
“Same here. Client suddenly wants to see the first draft of the claim at 10.00 am…” she pauses to let out a heavy sigh, “…Jakarta time. That means I got less than 4 hours to finish something that normally requires 4 days to complete.” Another sigh, then Jyn abruptly lifts her fingers from her keyboard and slumps on her seat. “And now I’m stuck.”  
  
With her legs stretched out below her desk, Cassian can’t help but notice she’s wearing a black stocking and a matching pencil skirt. Her hair is left untied out of its usual bun, and her long-sleeved shirt is messily rolled until above both elbows. The sight alone ignites something deep in his core and he watches her watch him as he moved forward to lean on her desk.  
  
“I think we need a bit of refreshment to clear our minds,” Cassian says tentatively, voice already husky with desire. Jyn raised one of her eyebrow to him, puzzled, before she catches his mind and snorted.  
  
“Cassian, what—no! We have deadlines to meet, and I don’t want to give those nosy paralegals more things to talk about.” She sit upright once more, eyes returns to the screen but her fingers remain frozen over the keyboard. Fortunately for him, he’d known Jyn for  _too long_  to know that she thought of that idea too. In one swift move, Cassian yanked her seat towards him before he leans down to crash his lips on hers, his grip on both armrest keeps her from pulling away too far.  
  
“Seriously, Cass,” Her voice comes out as breathless whisper when they break the kiss to grasp for air. “Someone will see us,”  
  
“You wing is empty, so does mine.” Cassian dips his head to suck a mark on her neck, purposely scrubbing his stubble to her jawline, and he can hear her bite back a moan. “Besides, it’s your fault. You wear my favorite skirt.”  
  
He moved up to capture her lips again, letting their tongues dancing and searching in each other’s mouths. After a click, Jyn put her hands on his shoulders to backed him slowly and Cassian let go of his grip on her armrest to walk across the room, locking the door and turning off the light while Jyn put down her window blinds and turning off her screen. They both move forward to meet each other in the middle, no longer able to hold back from moaning into the kiss as their breath becomes ragged and shallow.  
  
Cassian backs her until she hits the desk before picking her up to put her on it, Jyn pulling insistently at his tie to unfastened it while he unbuttoned her shirt to suck another mark on her breast, nibbling at her nipples through the fabric of her bra that send her body trembling with pleasure. Jyn eventually manage to unbutton his shirt, grazing her teeth to his neck and collarbone while Cassian hikes up her skirt until she can wrap her legs around his waist. He made a quick work on their pants, and they both groan when he finally  _enters_ her in one hard thrust.  
  
Splaying his hands on the table to support his weight, Cassian starts moving inside her in a slow and measured pace until he felt Jyn’s heel pressing hard on his ass, trying to get him to thrust faster and deeper.  
  
“We don’t have all night, Cass,” she whispers hoarsely to his ear. “ _Fuck me harder now,_ ”  
  
Cassian obliges by pulling out of her completely to ease her off the desk and turns her around. He slams back into her and move with such intensity that Jyn has to bite her hand to prevent her from crying out loud as she pushed back to meet him thrust after thrust. Soon he can hear her breath hitched and Cassian take this cue to bring his hand to rub her clit; her body arched completely when she come, his own orgasm follows at the heel of hers.  
  
They dress up quickly afterwards, but before he left her room, Jyn pulls him into one last searing kiss.  
  
“It does refresh my mind,” she said with a smile. “Thanks, Cass.”  
  
“Good to know. Perhaps we should do that more often.”  
  
“No, I think not.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder why I haven’t done this tropes before given that I have extended experience in (one of) these, so here it goes, Rebelcaptain lawyer AU for the smutty prompts!
> 
> (note: Jakarta time is 5 hours ahead of European time, a.k.a UTC+7)


	24. Experiment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smutty fic number 18. Coming from ass play only for ibonekoen on Tumblr.

They were still riding the high of adrenaline when Jyn shoved him to the nearest wall in a dark and empty alley, her mouth immediately crushed into his as her hands worked hastily on his pants.

“Jyn, not here,” Cassian only managed to let out a strangled whisper as she grinds her hips to his erection. “Let’s get to the sh—“

” _Shut up._ “ she commanded before her teeth and tongue invaded his neck, sucking a bruise that will be visible just above the collar of his jacket. “This was  _my_  mission, Cassian Andor. Draven gave  _me_  a direct order.”

“I know, I know— _oh, fuck,_ ”

"Then why did you decide to improvise?”

By this time his shirt had been pulled out, and Jyn began to move lower and lower, trailing kisses to every bit of skin she uncovered until she arrived on the hairline that lead straight to his crotch. Cassian jerked his hips forward and moan loudly as Jyn sucked a mark there, before yanking his trousers and pants down in one pull, prompting a hiss from him as the cool air came in contact with his throbbing length.

“ _Is it so hard,_ ” she licked the tip teasingly, “ _to just let me,_ ” sucking it softly with her lips, “ _lead?_ ”

Jyn took him in with one breath and a series of Festian curses escaped his mouth. Cassian tried to touch her face but she tossed his hands until the only thing he can do is biting his fist to muffle the noises he made as pleasure overtook his senses. She kept moving in a moderate pace, one hand playing with his base while the other circled around his hips to grab on his ass.

A sudden convulse made him jerked backward and Jyn froze in her place. When Cassian whined and opens his eyes to meet hers, she was looking at him intently under her lashes. Pulling herself away, she tried her newfound trick again, running a light finger along the curve of his ass, and once again, he convulses with a sharp hiss.

“Jyn,  _please,_ ” Cassian pleaded, his orgasm was just out of reach and her fury, spontaneity, and desire had set his body alight he’s desperate for a release. However, Jyn had another idea.

She flipped him over in one move, forcing him to lean with one arm between his forehead and the wall as Jyn began her sweet torture, biting and sucking small marks all over his ass while pausing every now and then to check his reaction. She raked her fingers up and down the back of his thigh and the mixed feeling of ticklish and pleasure made his body shuddered. 

Still wanting to chase down his release, Cassian moved his free hand to help himself off but Jyn captured it and pin it behind his back. He let out an unceremonious whine and repeat his plead but it didn’t bug her.

“No,” she whispered dangerously, “You don’t get to give me order. Not here, not now.”

Jyn licked along the crack before bringing her hand to grab on his base from behind, toying with it while running her finger behind to give a feather light touch to the skin near the hole. Every time she did that Cassian would let out a moan and he shut his eyes so hard it hurts. His voice began to hitched and Jyn put more pressure to her finger until he finally fell over the edge, spilling and spilling at the wall with her name on his lips.

Flipping him over once again, Jyn cleaned the mess she made with her mouth before pulling herself up, bringing his trousers along and help him fix his clothes. Cassian slumped on his back to the wall, still gasping for breath when Jyn moved forward to plant a soft kiss to the corner of his lips.

“That should teach you a lesson,” her mouth quirked upward in a cheeky smile.

“You’ve made your point,” he finally said with hoarse voice. “I’m sorry I ruined our initial plan.”

“Well, now I know how you felt every time I disobeyed your order.” They both chuckled but immediately fell silent as the sound of Stormtroopers’ trot was heard from the distance.

“Ready to run again?”

Cassian pulled himself from the wall and gave a quick kiss to her nose. “Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YO HONESTLY this one was a real challenge!
> 
> But of course, nothing makes you happier than the satisfaction of the reader/requester upon reading your work :""""") Also, other's comments just made me tear up a bit (no, okay, a lot).


	25. Body and Soul (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From an anon's request on my Tumblr:
> 
> "So hey love your writing and had a sudden urge for some angsty rebelcaptain. Prompt for you: "Then leave!" As soon as it left his mouth he knew he had made a mistake, but he didn't take it back, even as the door slammed shut behind her."

Their last mission was a combined work between intelligence and her Pathfinder team to examine a discarded Imperial facility, and although Cassian was more than happy to be able to work with Jyn, it soon bacame sour.

He was to watch from afar with his scope and sniper-configured rifle when the Pathfinder suddenly ambushed by a local gang who had overtook the place and use it as a trap for intruders. Cassian managed to shot several members who came too close with the Rebels – already taking shelter inside an abandoned building – before he spotted one separatist carrying an explosive that was too quick for him to even take aim.

Cassian felt his body went cold as the building shattered into fire and dust and suddenly, he was six years old all over again. He was running too, then, trying to reach his father even though each step made his feet heavier and air almost stolen from his lung. Last time, his father didn’t reappear from the rubble. Not then, not ever. Last time it happened, it turned his world upside down.

But this time they managed to escape unscathed, safe for small bruises and dust. This time Jyn came back to him, but the damage has been done.

The morning before her departure to a long solo mission, Cassian hear his door hissing open just as he finishes getting dressed.

“Cassian, is something wrong?” Always get to the point, his Jyn. Nevertheless, he didn’t meet her eyes and instead busied himself by putting the items he used to carry in his pockets one by one.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” he replied flatly.

“You’ve been avoiding me, that’s what.”

“I didn’t.”

“Don’t insult my intelligence. Would you really want me to elaborate all the basis of my arguments, or will you just tell me why you’ve been acting strangely the last three days?”

Cassian didn’t reply instantly, still doing things just to avoid her eyes. It wasn’t her fault, which he knew of. But at the same time Jyn also knew that hi was never good with words. That they’re both still learning to give way to their softer side after years of hardship. So how can he possibly tell her that he’s scared?

“I’m fine,” is what he eventually said.

“Just tell me what’s wrong?”

“Nothing is.”

“Is it me? Is it something I did?”

“ _Should I repeat myself?_ ”

Jyn froze at the sudden raise in his voice, but he needed that. He needed to be alone now. Instead, Jyn stepped closer and he was force to finally look into her eyes. Her face remained neutral but Cassian has been a spy for too long to know she’s holding her temper.

“Don’t lie to me, Cass. I  _know_  you have something in your mind and it’s about  _me_ , because you only act like this to me. I’m leaving in 30 minutes and you know damn well I don’t like to go before settling things down with you.”

“Oh, so you don’t trust me now?” his own voice now low with restrained rage.

“This is nothing to do with trust. Cassian, I just…I wanted to help, alright? You can’t keep pushing people who care about you away. If you do, they will eventually left and—“

**“ _Then leave!_ ” As soon as it left his mouth he knew he had made a mistake, but he didn’t take it back, even as the door slammed shut behind her.**

Cassian threw anything that he’s holding back to the table then paced the room, already feeling like shit.

 _Because I love you_ , that’s what he wanted to yell at her, but that would be wrong. You don’t yell angrily to the person you love, yet how else he’s going to tell her that he cared too much, it  _terrifies_  him? He came too close to losing her the way he lost his father, and it reminded him on how hurt it could be to loose someone you  _love_ , to constantly worry about hundred ways Jyn could get into danger and not make it back to. The thought had slipped into him during missions, as well as regular visitor to his nightmares.

Rubbing the back of his neck tiredly, Cassian’s fingers came into contact with the thin strap of his half-Kyber necklace, the smoothed edge resting warmly over his heart, and he was reminded that Jyn too, shares the same fear. With the remaining bit of her childhood superstition, she had given him the only thing she believes would provide the same protection to him as it has been to her.

After giving a quick glance to his chrono, Cassian made his way out to towards the hangar.

Because the truth was he couldn’t imagine a better life than now, with something to return to, or to take care and worry for. Moreover, that something was not just an inanimate faith to the Rebellion, but an actual human being he could hold and call his own, in a form of Jyn Erso.

Two things came to his mind.

The first one was a memory from the night Cassian first made love to her. “Everyone always leave,” she had said, “Sometimes I wonder what it feels like to be the one who left.”

The second one was the fact that Jyn was damn good at disappearing without a trace.

So he started running. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title was from Billie Holiday's song with the same name. The song suddenly came to my mind just before I posted the second part of this prompt, and somehow the lyrics kinda goes with the story :")
> 
> This was meant to only be an short prompt, but some readers asked for a continuation of this (+because I'm always so extra, I know, I'm sorry) so I made one. I'll just put them both here because this is a prompt collection anyway, even though the second part is, ahem, far longer to be called a prompt :P
> 
> Just hit 'Next Chapter' for Part 2!


	26. Body and Soul (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because every reunion always preceded by a separation.

Somehow, deep down inside his heart, Cassian knew this is going to happen, and had prepared for it. But still, when the news came to him, he felt like all warmth had left his body.

Draven didn’t meet his eyes, and so does Mon Mothma. But the Princess, blunt as always, looked right into his with a stern and rather judging expression. She knew it has to do with him. For the first weeks, Cassian exploited his rank to get as many information as can be disclosed to him on Jyn’s last solo mission, and made several possibilities and assumptions in his mind as to where she is now. He prided himself as one of the best intelligence officer within the Rebellion, but even with all the skill he had, it had taken him 5 months to track down Liana Hallik. And it was easier, back then, since she was kept in Wobani without any chance of jumping from one planet to another.

Cassian knew it was his fault the moment the words tumbled out of his tongue, but he hadn’t prepared for the extent of the damage. Leia still refused to talk to him at all, out of her usual habit of providing comments or input during debriefing, and while the others seems unaffected; once in a while Draven would also throw a hint on how regrettable it is to lose such a good soldier, while raising an eyebrow at him.

The first two months after she’s gone missing, Cassian still selfishly hoped that one day Jyn will return, that one day he’d return to the base after a mission to found her in his quarter again, and he’d finally have the chance to apologize. Some part of him wanted to just quit everything and search the entire galaxy until she’s in his arms again. And, the smaller part of him was sure that as long as the kyber still felt warm over his heart, Jyn is still alive.

Another three months passed and he could no longer bear the guilt. It had kept him awake at night, thinking of where she could be at, and when his nightmare came to visit every now and then, Cassian would woke up to reach the pillow to muffle his sobbing scream so no one could hear how broken he is now. It was enough for most of the Rebels to know that he’s became so moody now, losing temper easily at anyone who attempted a chit chat with him.

Finally, during one briefing, Cassian asked for permission to take a leave with a special purpose on finding Jyn Erso. Leia rolled her eyes and muttered ‘you better be’, before approving his request _after_ he finished his next mission.

It was supposed to be an easy one: confirming whether a deserted Imperial facility on an unnamed planet of black sands and rocks was really abandoned and not secretly still producing weapons to Imperial remnants. Three days observing the place from the attaching city with a constant feeling of someone’s watching him eventually confirms the Rebel’s suspicion: the facility was still actively functioned.

Then, just as he was about to slip inside via a cargo transport that was heading there, shots were fired from buildings above him as well as the dark alleys surrounding him. As expected, a swarm of Stormtroopers appeared from the facility’s entrance and Cassian curses as he found himself trapped in the middle of an ensuing shootout between them and the masked separatists, all dressed in black and shouting in foreign language.

He soon ran into a small group of Stormtrooper that pushed him to take shelter into a small niche, barely fit his entire body before another group, smaller than the first, appeared from the alley behind him. Cassian decided that it’s best to handle the bigger group first, in a hope that the smaller had poor aim after years of inactivity in battle, so with adrenaline overtook his senses and the kyber feeling even warmer on his chest, he surged forward and start firing at the Stormtroopers.

His prediction turned out to be correct, and after several accurate shots, they were down into a pile of white limbs on the ground. Then, just as he was getting ready to deal with swarm behind him, he heard a series of painful grunt and turned around just in time to see two Stormtroopers swept off their feet and fell, motionless. In front of them emerged one of the masked partisan, wearing black goggles that covered his face entirely.

Not wanting to take any risk, Cassian pointed his blaster at him, and that’s when he realized that instead of a blaster, the partisan was holding a truncheon. His grip tightened as the partisan raised his free hand to remove the goggles, revealing striking green eyes that made Cassian’s heart stopped.

“Hello, Cassian.”

He’d know that voice from anywhere. By this time, she’d also removed the dust mask covering the rest of her face.

“Jyn,”

Her name tumbled out as his body moved on its own to pull her into an embrace. A small part in his mind, as well as her surprised gasp, reminded him that this wasn’t the time, but Cassian didn’t care. Not now. Now he buried his face on the crook of her neck, inhaling her scent and finally felt alive after Force knows how long.

After a while, Jyn reciprocated the gesture though still with a bit of restraint. She let him pull her even closer, but her arms around his shoulder were loose. Another seconds passed before he heard her voice, soft but stern.

“We should get back—“

“No.” Cassian cut her, his voice hoarse and shaking. “Just…don’t go. _Please_.” _Don’t leave me again. I can’t lose you again._

He could hear Jyn’s sigh and felt her hands move to stroke at the nape of his hair.

“After this we’ll talk, alright?”

Her voice was soft, almost pleading. Cassian had shut his eyes tightly to reassure himself once again that it was really Jyn that’s in his arms before pulling away, their eyes met and she was already wearing her fierce, determined, ready-to-fight face.

“All the way,” Jyn whispered, tugging him along as she moved around the corner where the fighting sounds came with Cassian following closely behind.

 

***

 

The facility was burned to the ground by the end of the day, and there was a small celebration for the success at the partisan’s base where they share drinks and play sabacc inside a warmly lit cave that serves as their lair.

Their leader was a Tognath named Ardeth, who happened to speak Basic and currently inquiring Cassian on the Rebellion’s business there. He didn’t seem to have a certain opinion towards the Rebels, so Cassian revealed as little information as he could, trying to be polite yet still cautious at the same time. The enemy of the Empire doesn’t always mean a friend of the Rebellion.

Cassian’s eyes fixed to Jyn the whole time, standing near the cave’s mouth with folded arms and staring intently at the rain storm raging outside. He took the chance of Ardeth being called to join a sabacc game to excuse himself and made his way slowly to her.

After 5 months, it felt surreal to be close to her again.

Jyn flicked her eyes to meet his for a moment, before gazing back into the heavy rain.

“Welcome to Lah’mu, by the way.”

Cassian’s eyes widened. “Is this…”

“Yeah,” Jyn shrugged. “I bet even Draven don’t know its name. Been like this since I can remember.”

The silent stretched between them. Cassian wasn’t sure which question he had to ask first, holding the urge to caress her cheek and bringing her eyes back to his.

“How do you know I’m here?” Cassian eventually asked.

“A partisan saw your ship few days ago, almost shot you on the spot but Ardeth knew I was with the Rebellion so he ask me to keep an eye on your movement, so I did.”

Slowly, Jyn turned her head to gaze at him, expression unreadable.

“Don’t ask me why I didn’t come to you earlier, because I don’t have any excuse either.”

“I do.” Cassian moved one step closer to her. “I know and it’s because of me. Because I pushed you away.”

She only looked at him with the same neutral face—too neutral it made him anxious that maybe the damage was worse that he’d ever imagine. He wasn’t ready with the possibility of returning to the Rebel Base alone, not when Jyn was within reach. Moreover, he wasn’t ready to watch her walk away once again.

“Cass…”

“Jyn, I’m sorry.”

He dared himself to take another step and bring his hands to unfold her arms. Surprisingly, she let him but her fingers hanged loose in his grip.

“I’m sorry for what I said that day.”

“Cassian, it’s alright…”

“No, Jyn, just hear me out? Please?” Her face softened and Cassian took it as a cue to continue. “You were right. I was ignoring you and I know now that it’s because I was scared. Every day could be our last and I’ve known this since I joined the Rebellion, but I had nothing to lose back then. Now I have—you’re with me, and you stay, but things don’t always go well with people that I cared and I want…I want this to be different _so badly_.”

Cassian felt like an open book now, and there’s no way to stop everything that flows from the darkest pit that was his heart, yet faintly, just faintly, he felt Jyn’s fingers finally gripped on his.

“I hate the helpless, Jyn. Knowing that I can’t control what’s going to happen to you, and during our last mission I was reminded on how I lost my father and my first reaction was to cast that feeling away. I thought by ignoring you, I could go back to how it used to be, but I couldn’t, and instead I ended up hurting you. I’m just…I’m sorry, Jyn. For everything.”

He watched her flicked her eyes to the rain, but after a blink it returned to him. Jyn took a deep breath and let it all out in one long sigh, opening her mouth several times just to close it again as if she was as confused as Cassian was on how to start her response.

“It’s alright, Cass, really. It’s been 5 months anyway—“

“No, Jyn, it’s not. I understand if you can’t forgive me right now but at least…”

“Can I start telling _my_ part of the story?”

It silenced him right away, and Jyn pulled her hands away from his grip. For a while she just stood there, looking down to the pebbles she’s playing on with her boots, before letting out something like a frustrated sigh.

“I know it must be hard for you to spill that out like you just did, and I appreciate it. But trust me, Cassian, it’s alright. I don’t… _really_ blame you for anything because it had to do with me too.”

She kicked the pebble away until it fell to a pool of water outside the cave.

“After I left I was so angry, and I carried it all along my mission. It distracted me and I almost got into trouble because of it, so I afterwards I did the one thing I knew: I detached myself from you and the Rebellion. The thing is, Cassian, I’ve been alone my entire life and I’m used to it. I never have any siblings or a big family in which we take care of each other, so I only have to be responsible to _me_.”

“Since Scarif, there were days that I just feel like everything is too much; too many people around me, too many liabilities, too many interactions, and there’s also you. I never had someone who _stay_ with me physically and mentally, and I longed for the loneliness and the simplicity of just being with myself. I tried to repress this feeling because it seems unfair but then you—I took it as a cue and left.”

Jyn was pacing in a small circle by now, both hands on her waist as Cassian watched her intently. The anxiety had only gotten worse.

“So you won't return…”

“The funny thing is,” she suddenly huffed a laugh, standing still a few steps in front of him. “I was happy to have my ‘freedom’ back, but Force, I missed you terribly, Cass. It’s so hard not to think of you, and I missed seeing you _there_ whenever I look around. But I don’t know how to do it, I’ve never have to return to someone before, and—“

Her words were cut short when Cassian closes the distance between them, unable to contain the longing that had eaten him alive for the last 5 months, and kissed her with every breath he has. Jyn returned the gesture with an equal passion, pulling at his nape to bring him down to her level and clinging hard to him until they were both breathless and gasping for air.

“ _Mi alma_ ,” Cassian whispered, cupping her face into his palms and nudging their foreheads gently. “I’ve missed you too, _cari_ _ñ_ _o_ , so so much.”

“I’m sorry too, Cass. I should’ve been more careful, I should’ve known—“

“Hey, it’s alright, Jyn,” he kissed the tip of her nose, “It doesn’t matter now, because I’ve found you and I’ll never let you go again.”

Cassian pulled her into another, softer kiss, more alive and happier than he’d ever felt in his life. A traitorous thought slipped into his mind, speaking on the possibility of leaving everything behind and just _live_ with her. Because after feeling like half of his soul was ripped out from his body, Cassian now realized that _home_ means Jyn Erso and before her, ‘future’ was a foreign word to him.

They remained pressed into each other until Jyn pulled back eventually, her grip around his waist tightened and even inside the dimly lit cave, Cassian could see the doubt that filled her eyes.

“Would you like to see my old house?” She swings her gaze between him and the still-rainy weather outside. “I’ve tried to since I arrive here, and…I don’t know why I can’t seem to bring myself to do it but I thought maybe with you I—“

“Yes.”

Cassian watched closely as Jyn made her way toward Ardeth, gesturing back at him as she talks before the Tognath nodded and handed her two lanters. They stopped at the edge of the cave, Cassian pulling up the hood of his blue parka while Jyn fixing her loose hair inside a black military cap.

“Let’s go.” she cued, and he gave her a nod before they break into the rain.

 

***

 

It was a quiet 30-minutes walk through a small pathway between two ridges but the strong wind left them soaking in no time even with all of their protective gears. The pathway ends in a wide grassy hill, the green was so contrast with its surrounding black even in the dark, and just over it, lies an abandoned white homestead with only half of its size emerged from the ground.

Jyn stopped to search check on him for a second before zig-zagging her way through the rocks and into a trench that leads to a half-opened entrance door. After checking on its condition, Jyn destroyed the remaining door with a kick and making her way inside. By the time Cassian arrived, she had put her cap beside the lantern above a short table that lit the entire room in soft yellow.

“Saw destroy this with a bomb after he took me,” Jyn began, pointing at the rubble that was made from one quarter of the house. “It was mine and my parent’s bedroom, and so no one could trace me.”

She walked past him towards a niche that was completely burned, safe for some metal cooking utensils still hanging from a hook on its surrounding wall. “Death Troopers burned down the kitchen when they came to take my father,” she pointed out with a wave of hand.

Cassian took the time to scan the entire homestead, smiling as he pictured a smaller, softer-faced little Jyn running around the house to join her parents at the now-overturned dining table and enjoy their dinner together after a long day in the farm. It even reminded him of the family he once had. Soft thuds came from his boots when Cassian moved to round the living room, noticing how it did look like a scientist’s house as it was filled with custom made devices.

Even with all the rust and burn marks, a certain feeling remains projecting that once, when things were easier, a family lived a peaceful life here.

He stopped at Jyn’s side, taking one of her hand in his and brought it to his lips. She turned at him to reveal the similar neutral face that she’s been wearing before when they first met and inside the partisan’s cave.

“What is it?” Cassian asked, scrunching his eyebrows in concern.

“We were happy here,” she replied. Her eyes suddenly distant as if she was digging to an old memory. “All of those days when I was afraid of what I would feel when I came here, it’s gone. I feel nothing. This is no longer home for me, not even the entire planet.”

Just as he opened his mouth to respond, Jyn surprised him by bringing her free hand to rest above the kyber on his chest. Her mouth slowly curved upwards, and when their eyes met he could see the want, the love, and something else glinting in hers.

“But you are,” she whispered, “you’re my home now, Cassian Andor.”

The sentiment in her words, and the fact that she reflects on how he felt for her, breaks every doubt and restraint he’s been keeping for the sake of her. Cassian surged forward, capturing her lips into his that soon be joined by their tongues invading each other’s mouths. They parted for only a heartbeat before he pulled her back in a more lustful purpose, tugging at her jacket and vest to remove them in one pull while Jyn worked on his parka.

When all of their extra garments had been left on the floor, Cassian backed her slowly until her knees hit the nearby curved sofa that was still intact before putting both of his hands on her shoulder to get her to sit. His hands work quickly to unclasp her trouser, trailing kisses along her jawline and down to her throat in the meantime and Jyn let out a groan when he sucked hard at the spot below her ear. Kicking one of her boots off, she freed one leg from her trousers and underwear while letting them hooked to the ankle of her other leg before she turns the situation by pulling Cassian down until _he_ was seated in the sofa.

Jyn climbed up to straddle him, moving her hips every now and then while she sucked a mark to his neck that left him groaning loudly. Cassian wailed when he felt his trousers became painfully tight around his hardened bulge, and Jyn must’ve felt that too because she started to work hastily to remove his pants, pulling it down to just above his knees before she raised on her knees, eyes locking into his as she took hold of his length and lining it with her soaking entrance.

Ever so slowly, Jyn sank into him until he was completely _inside_ her, and they sighed as pleasure overtook their other senses.  With both hands on either side of his head to clutch hard at the sofa’s backrest, Jyn started to move in a moderate pace and Cassian was forced to break eye contact as the delicate feeling of _her_ made him tossed his head back involuntarily. He put one hand to the small of her back to bring her harder into him, while the other combed at Jyn’s hair to pull her into another passionate kiss.

It took them both no time before Jyn’s breath become shorter and ragged, and when he felt his own release building up, Cassian flipped them both again so that her back was against the sofa, her free leg came up to rest over his shoulder, and thrust back into her _harder_ and _faster._ Jyn moaned loudly with each slam of hips, her eyes shut tightly while fingers dug deep into his waist and ass, and Cassian had slipped back into Festian, murmuring encouragement and praise before her name over and over again until Jyn cried sharply, biting hard at his shoulder as she clenched around him. She was still shuddering with euphoria when he followed suit, muffling his own scream to the crook of her neck and they rode it out wave after wave.

After their breaths evened out, Cassian lowered his weight on top of her slowly, suddenly realizing his fingers still digging deep into her thigh before he removed them to brush away the loose hair at Jyn’s face. She was smiling oh so beautifully at him and for a moment, there was no war, no Rebellion or the Empire, no New Republic, just two people finding home within each other.

“I love you, Jyn,” Cassian whispered as he shut his eyes and rests his forehead against hers. “I can’t even remember the day I didn’t.” Jyn let out a noise that sounds like a mix of chuckle and sob before brushing her lips to his.

“And I, you.”

He pulled out of her so they both can get dressed, but otherwise remained seated side by side on the sofa, not ready to let the harsh reality sink between them yet. Cassian crossed his arm around Jyn’s shoulders, and she leaned closer to him, her head rested on his chest as she hummed contently.

“How did you manage to join a separatist group here anyway?” he asked in bemusement, to which Jyn snorted.

“Long story,” she patted his belly, “For another time. Now let’s just…stay like this until sunrise.”

Cassian tightened his grip around her shoulder, bracing himself for the question he’s been dying to ask since their reunion.

“And then, come home with me?”

Jyn looked up and when their eyes met, he can see stardust in them.

“Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the beginning there was angst, and for a time, it was good.
> 
> Then there was fluff, and for a time, it was good.
> 
> Then Mother Mary comes to me, speaking words of wisdom: "Add a smut."
> 
>  
> 
> So, ahem, I got carried away and this part turns out to be longer than initially planned :") AND there shouldn't be any smut in there but vox populi vox dei (more like vox Tumblr vox dei) so this is the end product!


	27. Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassian discovers Jyn's way of expressing love.
> 
> (an original one-shot that is not from the usual Tumblr prompts!)

Cassian woke up to his arm stretched across an empty spot on the bed, hand splayed over the cold sheet. He rolled to his back, covering his face with another hand and let out a sleepy groan.

Jyn had left for her mission, and he just missed his goodbye.

Pushing his body upward lazily, her scent filled Cassian’s lung when he removes the blanket, prompting a shy smile to bloom on his face. They’d been…’together’ for months now, yet the fact still thrilled him although it also felt like the most natural thing to eventually happened since they started sneaking into each other’s quarters during sleepless nights.

(It was all talking and lying three inch apart on the bed at first, until one evening he came barging into hers upon learning that she had returned after being declared M.I.A two weeks prior. He had kissed her with all of his might, and they ended up falling asleep on each other’s arms, bodies pressed flush skin to skin, sated; dreamless.)

Cassian hissed when his bare feet came into contact with the cold floor, at the same time a small pouch rolled to where the bed dipped below his hand. After weighing the mysterious bundle between his hands for a while, he dipped his fingers inside to pull out a shaver, one that is newer and more sophisticated than the one currently in the ‘fresher.

 _Jyn_.

He let out a breathy laugh as a familiar warmth burst from his chest, enough to counter the dreaded cold that was Hoth. Holding his _seventh_ gift, Cassian got up to made a quick work on tossing away his old shaver before preparing himself for two long weeks without Jyn, making a mental note that _this time_ , he had to give her a proper gratitude.

The habit began not long after their so called relationship started, the first being a pair of thermal shirt and pants Jyn literally _shoved_ into his lap as soon as she entered his quarter.

He raised one eyebrows at the neatly folded clothes, interchanging between running his hand through the soft fabric and eyeing her poorly concealed anxious face.

“What is this for?”

She shrugged. “You’re still cold even under those layers of jacket and standard shirts, so I figure you need a proper one. It’s alright, if you don’t like—um, need it, you don’t have to wear it.”

“No,” Cassian replied almost too quick, “I’m just…are we commemorating something today? Do the others get one too?”

To his surprise, Jyn’s ducked and dropped her gaze to the floor, a rosy color bloomed on her cheeks. Moving forward to where he was sitting, she put one finger to his chin, tilting his head up and an involuntary gasp escaped him when she brush her lips on his. After a beat, Jyn pulled away but her eyes linger and she was wearing a smile that made his throat dry.

“It’s for you, Cass.”

And just as he thought it would only be a one-time event, the second one came weeks later: a pair of leather gloves (after Cassian ripped the old one), discreetly placed inside his backpack just before he left for a mission. It took him one hyper jump to Outer Rim before he found them, and he became all chatty during the rest of the flight that Kaytoo repeatedly expressed his concern on how it would further affect his cover.

(He can only guess that his initial reaction was probably the reason why Jyn decided to ‘left’ all the subsequent gifts at various unexpected placed inside his tiny quarter, instead of handling them directly to him.)

When the incidental surprises eventually became a habit by hers, Cassian’s mind had entirely ceased to question as to ‘ _where’_ , ‘ _when’_ , and ‘ _how much’_ whenever he took a few seconds to gingerly examine each gift.  He admired Jyn’s observation as she always figures out the things he desperately need but was too ignorant to acquire.

After one particular gift of a navy blue jacket (that easily became his favorite), an old memory came to him—of Papa bringing home a new cooking utensils to Mama’s bemusement—and he thought, maybe, this is what being with someone feels like.

And it made him ridiculously _happy_.

-

Jyn was twelve days into mission, and Cassian and the High Command were having a tactical meeting when they heard Bodhi’s voice broke into the ground control’s communication line.

“Home One, this is Lieutenant Rook,” he literally screamed, “I need a clear landing pad and medics ready for Sergeant Erso.”

He was already running by the time any response was sent.

Cassian remember better feelings when waiting for the ship’s ramp to open. As it finally did, he jumped in, found her laid unconscious on the durasteel floor, and without thinking he just shoved her up to meet with the medics and put her gently onto the stretcher.

It wasn’t until a young Rebel stared at him in horror that he realized both of his arms were covered in blood.

They released her three days and two bacta sessions later, and Cassian was more than happy to have her safely wrapped in his arms again. For minutes they just laid there in silence until Jyn wriggled her body closer to him and let out a deep sigh to his chest.

“It was a bomb.”

“I know,” Cassian murmured, kissing the top of her head to wipe away the image of her blood soaked body. “I was there when Bodhi debriefed the whole situation.”

Another sigh. “Thankfully no serious casualty…except for that nice vibroblade I acquired. Must’ve fallen somewhere…I, um, I’m sorry.”

Cassian pulled away to look at her face, eyebrows scrunched.

“What?”

“Nothing.” Jyn said quickly. “Forget it.”

It took him a good 10 seconds before something clicked inside his head. _Of course_ she listened when he said he lost favorite vibroblade during their last mission.

“Jyn…” he said softly, but she immediately looked up to meet his eyes and shaking her head.

“No, really, it’s nothing—“

“ _Thank you_.”

She froze. Cassian took this chance to plant a languid kiss to her lips.

“For all those gifts. I haven’t got the chance to say this before, but…um…I like it very much. Every single one of them. I know you don’t have to keep doing this for me but I appreciate it.”

He didn’t even realize he was smiling ear to ear until Jyn averted her gaze from him, her cheeks turned rosy pink again.

“I’m glad you do,” she eventually said.

“Hey, this time _I_ have something for you. It was meant as your birthday gift, but since you spent it entirely inside the bacta tank, well, _happy birthday_.”

Without breaking eye contact, Cassian stretched his arm to the small drawer above their heads before slipping the present gently into Jyn’s palm. He almost laughed at how her eyes widened in excitement as she eagerly examined the paper wrap before tearing it open to find an emerald bracelet in thin braided leather strap.

“How do you know I like green?” she asked, amused and still smiling gingerly.

“You do? I—well, I didn’t, actually. It’s just…it matches with your eyes.” Cassian’s voice trailed. He silently cursed on how, unlike her, awkward and stupid he is at this kind of ‘thing’ but suddenly it doesn’t matter because Jyn had pressed her lips to his, and she was _giggling_ so happily he immediately melts into the kiss.

As their movement became more lustful, Cassian shifted up to pin her arms above her head (he didn’t miss the ragged feeling between his palm and Jyn’s wrist) and as he trailed his mouth down on her body, an impulsive urge to share the story of Festian’s custom on giving emerald bracelet as engagement gift came to his mind, but he shoved it away.

It’s a story for another time. This time he had more important things to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, it took me longer than expected to finish this 1300+ fic, but firstly I want to thank everyone who gave lovely comments on the previous chapter because it really means a lot for the reason that I've mentioned in my replies :"")
> 
> This story is dedicated to my late grandpa (or Opa, as we Indonesians adapted from Dutch), who passed away on 2013. It's been 4 years but I still sad whenever I remember his wise words and kindness.  
> Opa was a very observant person. He would make mental notes whenever he notice someone shows interest on something, and next time when he came across that person's favorite thing, he'd buy and gifted it to him/her.
> 
> You see I had a lot of weird stuff I called 'collection' (such as unique spoons and hotel key cards, among others) and my parent often refuse to buy or let me buy this things because, well, it's weird and for them it's just garbage. Opa was the only person who would just gifted them for me (because he knew I liked them), without even judging whether that stuff would be usefull for me or not. This gifting habit remained even after he retired and even though Oma (my grandma), as his 'financial minister', would lecture him on how they supposed to spend money carefully instead :P
> 
>  
> 
> So, this one's for you and your kind heart, Opa.  
> Missed you always.


	28. Bavaria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mini fic meme number 21. Things you said when we were on top of the world for oh-nostalgiaa on Tumblr :D

“Still going strong?”

Breathless, Cassian looked up to where Jyn was standing, 200 meters ahead and waiting for him on a higher elevation. Her face was alight with a cheeky smile (if only she’s not that far, Cassian would’ve kiss that smile away from her), and Jyn intentionally fixed her gaze to the road on her left, where a sign with “ _Marienbrücke_ ” written on it was pointing at. Straightened up his back (and collecting his dignity), he waved his hand in a dismissing move to her and she shrugged.

“Told you we should use the carriage to the castle.”

“This is nothing.” Cassian groaned as he felt all the muscles in his legs are strained from all the hiking. Beads of sweat already formed on his forehead and inside his jacket while Jyn, on the other hand, looked as if she’s only taking a slow walk on the beach. Once he reached her side, Jyn hooked her arm and hand around his elbow and walked in his slow pace. Cassian was sure he looked like shit now because she smirked fondly at him for a while before it turns into a chuckle.

“You enjoy this, don’t you?” he snorted. “Watching me suffer and die slowly like this? It’s never my thing anyway, since you’re the mountain climber. I’m just a runner.”

Jyn rolled her eyes. “Um, yeah, you run like, twice in a year?” His laugh was cut short once it made him even more breathless. “Beside, Cass, this is not even a mountain. This is just…” she waved her hands around, “… _hills_.”

“A very  _steep_  hill.” Cassian muttered under his labored breath, and another chuckle escaped from Jyn before she kissed his upper arm and tugged him closer.

When they finally reached the bridge, Cassian took note in his head that it was indeed worth all the struggle of hiking. Jyn took off her gloves to reach her phone, bringing it up in front of her to take a picture but after several seconds of only staring at the screen, she returned it to her pocket.

“Do you want me to take your picture with the castle?” he offered. Jyn shook her head. “Aren’t you going to take any picture? We’ve come this far, Jyn.”

“No,” she said firmly. “Beautiful things don’t ask for attention.”

They watched in silence as the fog cleared away, revealing the entire majesty that is the Neuschwanstein Castle. Seeing how it stood tall on the top of the hill, surrounded by mountains and forests and a lake completely frozen and covered in snow, Cassian could fully understand now why she put it as one of her bucket list.

Jyn slipped her hand to join Cassian’s inside his jacket’s pocket, their fingers mindlessly entwined as their eyes refused to look away from the beauty in front of them.

“Such a complicated name, though,” he eventually broke the silence. Beside him, Jyn huffed a laugh.

“I think it’s a proper one.”

“Do you?” Once he was sure that Jyn’s focus was still on the castle, Cassian carefully detangles their hands inside his pocket to slip on the ring he’s been carrying to her finger.

“Then how about  _‘Mrs. Andor’_?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing this one, mostly because 80% of it is inspired by true event, and also because visiting Neuschwanstein was one of my bucket list! And I got to see it twice! I'm still crying happy tears whenever I saw the pics I took from there :""")


	29. Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smutty prompt number 6. Walking in on the other jerking off + 8. convincing the other to try something they’re not interested in and then making them like it for girlcat9 on Tumblr :D

With her mission cut short due to a local conflict on her target planet, Jyn now bounded to stay at the cold wasteland that was Hoth base with nothing interesting to do and no one to bug. Cassian was till on his solo mission, and wouldn’t be expected to return until next week.

Jyn prefer to sleep in his quarter, though, not only because it came with a private ‘fresher, but also because it’s  _Cassian’s_  and it felt more like home.

Sitting on his chair with legs propped up to the accompanying desk, Jyn was running through her mission’s report (for the fifth time) while playing with the buttons of Cassian’s jacket she’s currently wearing when boredom stroke her. Just as she put down the datapad to adjust the jacket, its lingering musk caught to her nose and Jyn found her mind went back to the memories associated with it.

Herself and Cassian, down to their skins, the scent being the only thing she could register as her other senses gone numb with the sensation of Cassian moving inside her. Before she knew it, Jyn pushed one of leg down from the desk, her hand traveled down to unclasp her trouser and her head was tossed back as she put her fingers to her folds. Jyn’s eyes fluttered shut as she massaged, rubbed, then pushed two fingers inside her while the memory of their lovemaking pushed her closer to the edge in no time.

And that was when she heard the familiar hiss from the door, followed by footsteps she knew too well.

“Jyn?”

She was lucky enough that years of living in harsh condition had gave her a good reflex. Jyn withdrew her hand quickly before tightening the jacket around her torso in a desperate attempt to shield her still-opened trousers. Sitting up, she turned around to meet Cassian’s eyes.

“You’re early,” she said hoarsely and it made his eyebrows twitched.

“Yeah. They suddenly aborted the mission, said it has been settled through diplomatic discussion.” Tossing his backpack to the floor, Cassian waste no time to pull her into a kiss, his tongue soon invaded every corner of Jyn’s mouth and she let out an involuntary moan.

He eventually broke the kiss when his hands found the unclasped trouser, his eyes trained on her with a mix of curiosity and increasing desire.

“I missed you, okay,” Jyn felt his face gone hot and shot her eyes down in embarrassment, but Cassian cupped her face with both hand to bring it back up.

“How bad?” he whispered, biting her bottom lip as he did.

“ _Very_.”

Crashing their lips once again, Cassian trailed kisses along her jaws and up to nibble on her ear. He lingered there, and Jyn could hear his harsh breath as if he was trying to retrain himself.

“Can I try something?”

Curious, Jyn nodded. Anticipation made her heart thrumming as Cassian turned her around. “Close your eyes,” he commanded, and as soon as she obeyed, a soft thin cloth wrapped across the bridge of her nose and around her eyes, and Jyn let out a sharp gasp which prompt Cassian to froze in his place.

“I’m sorry,” she offered weakly. “I have…things with being blindfolded.”

And it always ended up negatively for Jyn: either it was followed by a torture, or she’d be opening her eyes to an unknown place where she’s been dumped into. And, she knew Cassian knows this too.

“You’re safe here, Jyn,” he whispered softly to the crook of her neck. “There’s nothing here to harm you, just us. Do you trust me?”

Jyn eventually nodded. “Yes.”

“Stop me whenever you want and I will.”

“Okay.”

Running his hand up and down her arms to ease her, Jyn squirmed as she felt Cassian’s fingers work to shed her clothes one by one. His breath ghosted every skin he uncovered, sending shivers to her entire body and she heard himself stripping out of his clothes.

Cassian backed and lowered her slowly to the bed, bringing her wrists together above her head before muttering “Keep them there,” and Jyn felt the side of the bead dipped down. She knew Cassian was in front of her, could almost sense the heat radiating from his body, but this is also Cassian playing spy with her. His movement was unexpected, unreadable, and Jyn hissed sharply as she felt the first touch of his lips on the side of her breast.

He proceeded to peppered random kisses all over her body, the anticipation before each press of lips made Jyn shuddered yet he still refused to kiss her where she desperately wanted him to, even though with her legs already spread open for him.

“Cassian, come on, get— _oh fuck_ ,“ her plead immediately turn into a series of curses when he finally, finally get down on her. His fingers soon joined his mouth, and it didn’t take long before Jyn fall over the edge, clutching hard at the sheet above her head until her fingers hurt.

Jyn was still riding the high of her orgasm when she felt Cassian’s body pressed flush against her, his length nudging urgently at her entrance. With her eyes being blindfolded, Jyn’s other senses emphasized every sensation and she moaned loudly as Cassian enters her in one slow thrust, the stretch left her breathless with pleasure. He moved in a moderate pace, keeping their face so close to each other that their nose brushed every now and then and Jyn could almost feel Cassian’s burning gaze on her, knowing that he was watching her each reaction while anticipating for any discomfort at the same time.

Jyn let out a wail because she felt her second orgasm had started to build up, Cassian’s pace became frantic as he brought himself closer to the edge with her. Small noises soon emerged from the back of his throat, before it was immediately swallowed by Jyn’s cry as the wave of euphoria washed over her, Cassian follows up a few thrust later with a loud groan to her neck.

Falling to her side with harsh breath, Cassian helped remove the blindfold and first thing she saw was the sweet, sated smile on his face to which she replied in kind.

“Did I miss a stop?” he asked, caressing Jyn’s cheek and jaw with his thumb and brushing the hair from her sweaty forehead.

“Nope,” Jyn chuckled, chewing her inner lips. “But I’d like to try that again later.”

Cassian said nothing, but the smile in his kiss tells her that he would be more than happy to oblige.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the crappy title, it's the first thing I thought because, well, blindfolded :"")


	30. Message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smutty prompt number 2. Phone sex or sexting for oh-nostalgiaa on Tumblr :D

Jyn shifted in her seat for the fourth time in the last 30 minutes, no longer trying to hide the ceasing attention she displayed to the meeting on hand. Beside her, Raddus was still entertaining the client’s ‘additional questions’ that was clearly out of their current case and should’ve been billed as a new matter. Dipping her head to where her phone lies on her lap, Jyn unlocked the screen and opened her last chat with Cassian. She picked a meme from her gallery, with words written in white: ’ _I survived another meeting that should have been an email_ ’.

In front of her, the client just made a cheesy joke but Raddus laughed politely anyway. Jyn only glanced up for a moment to gave a small smile before feeling the phone buzzing on her lap.

_LOL. With Raddus’ fanboy?_

Jyn smiled at Cassian’s nickname for him, though it’s mostly true. Whenever Raddus could not attend meeting and he send her instead, the client would refuse any suggestion that she gave until he heard it came out of Raddus’ mouth. Not to mention he’s that old guy who likes to throw some innuendo jokes followed by a loud pretentious laugh. She send a ‘yes’ and an emoticon, then add a question just out of boredom.

_You busy today?_

_I’m afraid so. Just received an email from Draven that the first draft of the due diligence must be finished today. You?_

_Same._

She added a sad face emoticon then tap the send button. Beside her, Raddus poured his second cup of coffee which means the conversation was still going strong. Jyn let out a quiet sigh, and check for Cassian’s newly arrived reply.

_I’d still have time to make a short 'visit’ to your room, though  
And maybe we can try another tricks as long as you keep the lights out_

Jyn immediately looked around to check whether anyone’s looking at her because she was sure her cheeks had gone red. She typed her response with shaky fingers.

_I thought we agree that it was the LAST time we do it in the office?_

_The noises you made says otherwise_

Then, without giving her the chance to think of a better excuse, Cassian continued his sweet torture.

 _No one’s in the office during that hours anyway_  
Or I’d hide below your desk, in case someone’s stopping by, and see whether you can keep a straight face while I eat you out  
It wouldn’t surprise me that by the time I bring myself there, you’ll already soaking wet

Jyn felt a rush of blood going through her entire body, making her thighs clenched hard as she crossed one on top of the other.

 _I’ll move my tongue in different positions, all over you_  
How long do you think you can last by then, Jyn?  
I want to hear those noises you made every time I get down on you…  
The way you whisper my name and your fingers on my hair…

Her hands absentmindedly went to the mark she knew still visible on her inner thigh. Jyn swallowed hard as the memory of their last intercourse came rushing in, how she only managed to remove threw her shoes to the corner of her bedroom before Cassian backed her to the nearest wall, slowly making his way down until he kneeled in front of her and made her come in no time.

Jyn tapped a few words but deleted it again, finding no idea on how to respond to his messages. Another laugh broke from Raddus and the client, breaking her focus for several seconds and when she looked down to her phone again, another series of replies had appeared.

 _I’ll drag you down on the floor afterwards_  
Let you unzip my pants while you’re still breathless, just as you always do  
Then I want you to ride me, sink down on me slowly, slowly, slowly…  
Your hard nipples would be visible through your shirt by now, and I’ll run my fingers on them until you moan

_Oh god_

She finally managed to send that short response, and she reached out to the middle of the table to open another small bottle of water before emptying its entire content in one go.

 _I will make you come again when you’re on top_  
And then one more as I rammed you from behind  
If I pinned you to the window, even with the lights off, do you think anyone will see?

_Oh, no, please don’t_

_The view will be nice, Jyn_  
Don’t you want to see the skyscrapers while I move slowly in and out of you?  
While I caress your hard nipples and suck a bruise to your neck?  
I can do that forever  
Until you beg me to fuck you harder and faster

_Fuck, yes please_

By this time Jyn could only hope that whatever question the client was asking Raddus, it would keep them company for long enough, at least until Cassian was done with his game. She’d lost count how many times she had to wet her lips with her tongue, or biting hard on her bottom lips to hold a wail that threatened to slip any time.

_How bad will you want to come?_

_Very much, Cass_

_Good. Then I’ll start rubbing your clit while I oblige your plead_  
I want to feel your insides clenched around me until I come too  
I’ll say your name to your ear while my other hand squeeze your breast  
And we’ll rode it out, wave after wave…  
Then I’ll kiss you hard before I return to my room

“Thank you so much for your time, Mr. Soren! We’ll get back to you as soon as possible!”

Jyn almost fell when she scrambled up to stand, mimicing Raddus’ sudden move before pushing her hands to shake their client’s. He gave him a weird look, and Jyn realized immediately that she’s still biting her lips, which she quickly altered into her standard polite smile.

It wasn’t until they reach Raddus’ car that Jyn dared herself to open her phone again, ready to send an equally sensual reply when his boss interrupted.

“I’ll leave the new matter from Mr. Soren for you, alright?”

Jyn only blinked, but it’s enough for Raddus to know that she has no idea on what they’re talking about and starts lecturing her on how she should stay focus during a meeting even though it’s out of the topic. She took the chance while Raddus opened his new box of cigarette to send a quick message.

_Great, Raddus is roasting me right now.  
You’re so going to pay this, Cassian Andor!_

The respond she got was a series of emoticons which consisted of a tongue, an eggplant, and a city view, and despite Raddus’ ranting beside her, Jyn managed to let out a sheepish smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ninapanda611 asked for a continuation of this and because I'm feeling extra...
> 
>  
> 
> There might be one~ *wink wink*


	31. Timing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smutty prompt number 16. Orgasm denial/edging for a lovely anon on Tumblr :D

Jyn scrunched her eyes shut tightly to compensate her current inability to moan loudly as Cassian’s hand slipped under her shirt and breast band, fingers teasing at her nipple until her back arched away from his chest. With her head dropped to his shoulder, he grazed his teeth to the exposed neck, alternating between licking and sucking marks that would obviously visible to everyone who have well-functioning eyes around the Rebel base.  
  
“ _Fuck,_ ”   
  
Her voice came out as a hoarse whisper; Jyn gripped hard at Cassian’s other arm while its fingers had just made its way inside her trouser; down, down, under her underwear, where he traced a line repeatedly over her folds. The sensation set her body from burning to blazing, and she whined involuntarily.  
  
“Shhh,” Cassian breathed to her ear, and in between the haze of pleasure she finally came to the reminder that they were in a small, dark whatever-niche-it-was just beside the War Room and that every noise louder than normal speaking voice would easily be heard by the entire Rebel council having a meeting there.  
  
He added a finger into her already slick entrance, and Jyn’s body jolted, her mouth gaped soundlessly. Her free hand flown to Cassian’s head, grasping desperately at his hair as he growled “I miss you so much,” into the skin under her ear.  
  
“Force, Cass, don’t stop,” Jyn responded with rocking her hips against his  _fingers_ —another one was immediately added after the first—knowing that he’d take it as her mutual feeling towards him.  
  
Cassian’s hands work their magic, teasing and crooking  _perfectly_  into her spots that made her peak climbing in dangerous speed, threatening to fall apart at any time now.   
  
“Yes,  _cariño_ , come on.”  
  
She was panting hard and  _ready_ , so ready for a release. His fingers were tight and good that she had to put one hand to the wall in front of her to help her shaking knees until…  
  
…they heard loud footsteps of people scrambling out from the meeting.  
  
Jyn almost toppled backward when Cassian withdrew from behind her with such swiftness, already stepping into the light to catch on with Draven, his guilty hands clamped on his back. She cursed under her ragged breath before making her own way out of the niche to matters she initially need to attend to, ducking her head low as she passed several council members–fully aware of her flushed cheeks and bruised neck–to join her team member into a briefing with the Princess in the other room nearby.  
  
It wasn’t their fault of course, but with Cassian being a Major and her a Captain, it’s getting harder to find time between their tight schedule, even when both of them were on the Base. He’d spend the last three weeks staying behind while Jyn was off planet, and even after she returned, she was welcomed with more task to do. But Cassian had seen her, trained his eyes on her with unspeakable hunger, and he’d taken the first chance he got to backed her into the nearest space they could find and crashed his lips to hers.  
  
(That was, until they were interrupted.)  
  
When she was finally done with her own meeting, Jyn spotted Cassian inside one of the U-wing parked at the furthest spot from the hangar, pacing between the cockpit and the supply compartment with datapad on one hand.   
  
She immediately decided that her next business can wait.   
  
With his back facing the door, she easily slipped inside to jolt him when the door hissed shut behind her. “You should learn to knock first,” Cassian said with a smirk. His attention immediately returned to the datapad on his hand.  
  
“Yeah,” Jyn shrugged. Then, just as he was walking past her on his way to the cockpit, she grabbed his elbow to swirl and push him to the nearest wall, her mouth swallowed any complain he’d prepared to spill as her tongue invaded every corner of his mouth.  
  
“Put that on my to-do list, but now you must finish what you started,  _Major_.”  
  
Jyn didn’t miss how Cassian’s lip moved into a grin between their kiss, and he moaned his agreement while pulling her even closer with both hands gripping hard at her forearm. Jyn stood on her tiptoes with both hands on the back of his neck to bring him down to her level, but Cassian took this chance to flip them over, promptly working on her belt and trouser while he peppered kisses along her jawline and sucking more marks to the hollow on her neck.  
  
Eyes fluttered shut, Jyn gasped sharply when she felt Cassian’s fingers teased her folds once again, and he was on his knees before she could even register anything. He left her trouser and underwear pooled around her ankle, before helping to remove one of her boot so Jyn could free one leg which he soon flung over his shoulder. The kiss continued to her inner thigh, creating wet lines upon its awake and Jyn had to grab a fistful of Cassian’s hair to steady herself when his tongue found her soaking entrance, alternating between lapping and sucking and she didn’t even care to hold her moan anymore.  
  
Cassian put two fingers inside her and Jyn’s hips bucked forward, clenching hard around him which he responded with a low groan that vibrated through her burning body while he teased at her clit. Just as she felt her orgasm is chasing in, Jyn suddenly overwhelmed want. She wanted him, him inside her, him coming undone  _with_  her.  
  
“Cassian,” she whispered hoarsely, tugging a little harder at his hair, “I need you.  _Please_ , I need  _you_  now.”  
  
But he didn’t stop, the movement of his fingers intensifies instead and Jyn was on the edge of falling apart so she used the last bit of self-control she had to push hard at his shoulders until Cassian toppled backward with one hand to stop him from actually falling, his expression filled with surprised amusement and eyes dilated with desire.   
  
Breathing hard, Jyn push away her release and use the momentum to straddle him, unclasping then pulling his trouser down to just around his knees before grinding her soaking nether lips over and over his length until it’s fully hard. Resting his hand on the small of her back, Cassian suddenly flip them over once again, and his eyes were locked to her when he entered her in once hard thrust that made her see stars.  
  
“You okay?” And Jyn knew it was not about the cold durasteel under her back or anything about the sex. It’s about her mission, her well-being, her being apart with him that they’ll never get used to.  
  
“Always better when I’m home with you,” she pulled him into a softer kiss before desire take over her senses again as Cassian started to move. Jyn brought a hand to grab on his ass to bring him harder inside and her eyes rolled back when Cassian hit the right spot, sending shiver to her entire body.  
  
“Come for me, Cass.  _Come on_ ,”  
  
Jyn was so close once again, and she knew he was too from the noises he made. They had completely lost their rhythm as the pace become desperate and rough…   
  
…and suddenly his comm went off.  
  
They both froze abruptly.  
  
“Fuck!” Cassian growled as he awkwardly produced the small device from his jacket’s pocket. His eyes never left hers when he clears his throat before pressing the button and responding with his last name.  
  
“ _Major, you and Captain Erso are expected at the War Room in 10 minutes._ ”  
  
Jyn watched in anticipation as Cassian’s lips quirked upward into a cheeky smile, clearly wasn’t prepared for when he suddenly slammed hard into her again, almost made her moan loudly.  
  
“Make that 15.”  
  
(When they eventually arrived on time for the briefing, it was after they both came brilliantly hard around each other’s names, which left them flushed and bruised to the loud snort from the Princess).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timing = bad timing
> 
> (I know, I know, I'm too lazy to find a nice title pls don't judge me)


	32. Ice and Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For a lovely anon who asked: Here's a strange prompt for you: write a au where Jyn is the main character in the last TV show you saw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just gonna put the same note from Tumblr here :P
> 
>  
> 
> ……is that you, God?
> 
> First of all I think I have to put a disclaimer that I didn’t just made a second account and send an ask to my primary one BECAUSE I had actually finished writing this fic since August (?) a.k.a just after the season’s last episode but haven’t got the will to ‘transcribe’ it into digital form (I wrote it on my notebook) BUT THEN YOU, ALMIGHTY ANON, just gave me a reason to do it as if you know it has been lay dormant behind every other prompts I was requested to do.
> 
> So, thank you God-who-disguised-as-anon!! <3
> 
> (also, please don’t judge me I haven’t watch any TV show since this one. And I choose the very last episode because the fact that the original characters were too closely related is still cringeworthy for me so I need to ‘change’ them into Rebelcaptain just to ease my mind.)

It was not until he knocks three times on the door that doubt stars creeping inside Cassian’s heart. What if he misunderstood her? What if he misinterprets the way she looked at him, that it was neither affection nor desire, but perhaps, pity? She could’ve done it to win his trust, which must have been her top priority in times like this.

(Yet he’d never seen her looking at the other man around her the way she did to him, so maybe…)

The boat tossed rather violently from side to side. It was storming outside, and the winter wind was getting more bone-chilling within each day. This brought him back to the fact that he might have brought everyone on board to their last battle, and possibly to their death. Will it all worth it?

His thought immediately interrupted by the creaking sound of the door opening. Their presence startled them both, clearly not expecting each other at that hour. Cassian was ready to say something wise but his mouth had another idea so he just stood there and stare.

Jyn’s face, though darkened by the shadow of the light behind her, reflected his own doubt and curiosity. He didn’t know what his expression projects, but after a beat she step aside, and he dared himself to take the cue and step inside. Their eyes trained onto each other, and she didn’t even turn when Cassian locked the door behind them.

-

She wasn’t sure what to expect when she heard the knocks on her door, but when Jyn opened it to find Cassian standing there, her heart jumped to her throat and her body just reacted on its own.

She should’ve asked basic questions like ‘ _can I help you with anything, Ser Cassian?_ ’ but she was too transfixed by the way he stared at her that her mouth went dry. His face was doubtful, probably hers too, like he was waiting for a permission to do something very stupid, but one thing she was sure from those eyes: he wants her as much as Jyn wants him.

Her welcoming gesture was responded, and now they were standing silently under the fire’s shadow dancing across their faces. She decided to break the awkwardness, just out of habit.

“When we arrive in White Harbor—“

Her words falls short as Cassian surged forward to crash his lips to hers, his hands cupped her face to bring her closer and closer. Jyn gasped in surprise and for a good second her mind went black, but the flame that was burning low in her gut suddenly set her body on fire so she returned the favor with equal intensity.

His mouth was rough, demanding, and insistent and Jyn had to grasp at his waist to keep her knees from buckling because everything about him – his tongue dancing with hers, his touch on her temples, his ragged breath against her cheek – made her head dizzy. Cassian kept giving and giving until a soft moan escaped from her throat and he pulls away – not too far their noses still brushing – gazing at her as his chest rise and fall with each heavy intake.

-

When Jyn started to speak, it caught Cassian’s attention to her lips. Something clicked in his head, then he let go of the last restrain he put upon himself.  
She was as surprised as him, but when Jyn had kissed him back, his ears went deaf and there was no more war, no more storm or winter or dragon roar around them. Only her. Her body pressed flush to him, her warm skin against his palms, her shaky breath.

Cassian felt his duty, pride, and everything that chained him to reality slowly faltered as he indulges himself to his deepest darkest desire, but when he heard her moan, he was suddenly reminded that they were king and queen of two strong people, equal in front of each other. He had no right to force her to do something she didn’t want, so he pulled away. Checking. Searching. There’s a small voice inside his mind that says ‘this could be dangerous’ but he silenced it.

Jyn stared at him through her eyelashes, catching out her breath before raising one hand to rest on his nape to stroke the soft hair there that made him shivered as she pulled herself up to brush her lips to him.

“Should we…?” he whispered.

“ _Yes,_ ”

With that, their lips met again with more lustful purpose: hands roaming across each other’s body, pulling, tugging, ripping away layers of clothes between them until they were bare and pressed skin to skin. Cassian backed her slowly until Jyn’s back hit the wooden wall just beside the bed, her groan swallowed by the thunder crackling outside and he lowered his head to mark the sensitive skin on her neck, until she was arched even closer to him. He ran his fingers over her front, feeling every curve and teasing at her hardened buds, prompting small noises to emerge from the back of Jyn’s throat, and Cassian never felt more alive than this.

Moving downward still, he skimmed over her ribcage and waist where he could feel her skin bristling, then further until he reached the warmth between her thighs. What he found there set his body aflame, and he had to bit at her shoulder to prevent him from exploding right then and there at how wet she was against his fingers.

-

How they manage to strip themselves was a blur to Jyn, but when their skin finally met, she felt a rush between her legs that made her want more and more.

It was different with Cassian. How long has it been since the last time she wanted a man this much? How long has it been since the last time she made love to someone without worrying how it would affect her power? Everything he gave felt right, and Jyn was more than willing to loose herself around him.

His clever hand found her already soaking entrance, and Jyn let out a desperate groan as he bit the sensitive skin on her shoulder. She reciprocated by pressing a kiss to the spot behind his ear that made his body shuddered, and Jyn grazed her nail softly from his hip bone to his thighs as Cassian shuddered some more, hissing and whispering her name over and over when she repeated the motion.

In one swift move, Jyn pulled him back until they dropped to the bed where she laid her arm and leg across his, kissing him once again just because she can and wants to. Cassian cradled her face between his hands, greedy with desire and she could feel his hardened length nudging her thigh.

“ _Come one,_ ” she whispered between their kiss, and it was enough for Cassian to shatter his last restrain as he flipped them over, breaking the kiss once again she could see his brown eyes grew wide and  _burning_  for her, just for her, his body’s a sweet weight above hers.

Jyn raised her head to kiss him again but Cassian had ducked his to suck at her breasts, toying with her nipples using his lips and tongue until she fell back to the bed, delirious at the sensation. Using the same hand, he continued to work on her soaking entrance, murmuring “ _Gods, Jyn,_ ” as she raised her hip so he could slip his fingers inside.

 _By gods he did_.

It elicited an involuntary moan from her and she didn’t even care if anyone could hear them because it felt good. It felt so,  _so good_.

-

Cassian watched in amusement as Jyn writhed beneath him, the sounds she made from her gaped mouth and how her eyes shut tight was the most erotic sight he’d ever seen and he kissed her, long and languid before trailing them down until his face was so close to where his fingers were. Spreading her legs gently, he kissed her pubic bones and finally put his mouth where he’d wanted to be, pleased with its impact on her as Jyn arched and grab hard at the pillow under her head.

As far as he could remember, he was always awkward with women. All Cassian ever wanted was to serve his house, make use of himself and lay low to let other people make the hard decision on someone else’s life. Being with a woman, as well as leading his house was always the last on his list—if he was lucky enough to even able to have one.

But with Jyn though.

Until months ago her—and her family, forces, dragons—was a myth. Stories the old Nan used to tell to scare him and his brothers if they refuse to go to sleep. A stranger in her own castle, her own birth land, Cassian could somehow relate to her the way he never did to anyone else. And just like him, being strong and leading their people was never in their dream. It was shoved into them, and they just have to grow into those skins.  
How long has it been? Months since he first lay his foot on the shores of Dragonstone? Weeks since he saw her atop of—Drogon? Was that its name? Days since he saw how much pain it caused her to lose one of those magnificent beasts she called children?

Yet it felt like he’d known her forever, when he stared into those green eyes of her.

He kept lapping and sucking while his fingers move and crooked, so intense he almost missed her voice calling out to him. When their eyes met, she didn’t even have to say anything for him to know what she wanted.

-

Jyn allowed herself to be vulnerable around him – something she had been so hard to give since…she didn’t even remember. At least not now.

Now she watched in hunger as his hand slipped between them to guide himself to her entrance, the anticipation was nothing in compare to the actual feeling of him pushing slowly inside her. The agonizing pleasure left them sigh in unison, and when she involuntarily clawed at his back she could hear him growled as she wrapped him completely.

Their names exchanged in whispers, and Cassian kissed her once again before pulling his face away as if he had to make himself believe that she wanted this too, which she does. But just as she wanted to give him words of affirmation, to ease his doubt, he paced, slow and measured, and Jyn only managed to produce a surprised cry while trying hard to keep her eyes trained to him as his was to hers.

Digging her heel to Cassian’s back and meeting his every thrust, he took the cue to stop being gentle and starts fucking her. He’d wanted to tell her how good she felt around him, but decided to let his action speaks instead. When he brought one of her leg above his shoulder, Jyn’s eyes rolled back in pleasure and his own completion started to build up.

She heard herself moaning “ _Yes, Cassian, yes!_ ” amidst her own peak, felt his pace increasing, and his grip on her thigh deepened, before he told her to look at him. She did, just as the burst of pleasure exploded through her body, and Jyn sobbed his name because he hadn’t stop, didn’t stop until he cried out as his own orgasm washed him, breathing hard and hot to the crook of her neck.

-

 _We could die tomorrow_ , Cassian thought between the haze that was his head still.

 _This might be our last_ , Jyn contemplated as she rocked slowly with him and wrapping her arm protectively over his body.

When he looked up, she was already staring at him, soft and loving.

_But tonight, we live._


	33. Choices (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For a lovely (and maybe, unprepared) anon who asked: Rogue one prompt for you: Jyn is captured during a mission with Cassian, Cassian is given the order to take her out so she won't have a chance to give up any info. I just feel for a angst fest/how a character would react faced with hard decisions.

“Cassian.”

The clunky sound of his trustful droid destroyed the long list of plan B to Z that had occupied his mind for the last hour. He was too late, apparently. The order had come.

“And encrypted message from Base,” Kaytoo continued, and this time it caught Bodhi’s attention from inside the cockpit. A split second later he glared to Cassian but he didn’t look back.

“Understood,” he replied to Kay instead. A cold wave spread rapidly to his entire body, threatening his knees to buckle and it only worsened by Bodhi’s hand yanking his upper arm.

“ _Are you out of your kriffing mind?!_ ” The pilot’s voice was hushed in anger.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Cassian said flatly, still avoiding his eyes.

“I’ve been with the Rebellion long enough! I know the protocols already!”

“I didn’t say you don’t know.”

“Look, if you’re going to do it, you’ll have to walk across my dead body,  _you hear me?!_ ”

Cassian didn’t respond to it either, nor did he has to. His mind already overloaded with its own struggle.

One, in particular, was the last heated arguments with Jyn concerning an almost similar situation, only less threatening.

Before, she wasn’t captured by an Imperial spy on a special mission to kidnap and torture the traitor Galen Erso’s daughter and squeeze her empty on any information about the Rebellion.

It was easier back then, although Jyn, fiercely selfless as always, had furiously questioned his choice over her life over the group of recruit that was their mission. 

This time he wasn’t even sure whether he could see her again, touch her again, feel the burning skin under her layers of clothes as he pulled her body to hiss, kissing her with the same fury upon the disappointment that she’d ever have a thought of Cassian leaving her.

This time their argument might not end with an equally passionate lovemaking because he couldn’t say that he’d always choose her, and Jyn was too scared to admit how grateful she was for his choice.

But the Rebels didn’t share this view. Not out of absence of empathy, but out of greater good.

Jyn Erso held too many information, and for that she had to be silenced.

And they’ve made it his official mission.

Cassian hated the idea of hurting Bodhi, but with some help from Kaytoo, he managed to create as little damage as he could and arrived at the vantage point in no time. Anytime now, they will hurdle Jyn out of her temporary cell to the spy’s ship where she’ll be transported to the nearest Star Destroyer, away from the planet. Away from him.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Cassian had done this before, and he’s going to do it again.

Whey they appear, he knew that his sniper rifle would be pointed at the spy’s head.

He’d left a message for Kay, just as a precaution. If they didn’t return by morning, he is to return to Base with Bodhi. There was no scenario where Cassian will come back alone, and there will never be.

Adjusting his position for better angle, he tried to steady his shaking hand and throbbing heartbeat by reaching down to the small pocket inside his jacket where the lullaby pill was stored securely. Another precaution.

However, what his fingers found was sharp edges and rough surfaces, followed by a leather string that he pulled out to reveal something that should’ve been around Jyn’s neck.

Cassian’s entire body went dead cold and deaf, safe for one voice from the same not-so-distance memory.

Hers.

“ _You don’t have to choose. I’ll make them for you._ ”

So he started running.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHAHA now you all know how I love cliffhanger :P
> 
> For everyone on Tumblr who asked whether there will be any continuation for this......
> 
>  
> 
> I don't know. Honestly. (pls don't kill me)
> 
> But who knows, maybe Diego Christ will grant me an inspiration, but I'll definitely post it here and on Tumblr once anything comes up :D


	34. Pilots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angsty/fluff prompts number 67. “I’m on my way home” for vaultfox on Tumblr :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay now that I read your req again I suppose this should be angst instead of fluff?? (apologies again, I’ll make a second version soon). Morover, just as I was drafting the story I realized that the first time the Erso-Andor twins appeared was also in a prompt for you?? Coincidence (or fate? LOL) much?
> 
> Note: special thanks to skitzofreak for the terms (I hope I use them correctly). You are a blessing to this fandom :*

“This is Admiral Rook of the Resistance. All squadron leaders, report in!“ 

“ _This is Rogue Leader, standing by._ ” 

“ _This is Black Leader, standing by._ ”

“Weapons free, Lieutenants. Don’t get too carried away.”

The display panel flickered with movements, spreading a bluish-green light onto the faces of people standing around it. General Organa’s eyes followed the dancing dots closely, but every now and then her gaze always return to one in particular. For a while no words were exchanged as the movement intensifies, until the General groaned and turn her head sharply to her left, where a man in black leather jacket and crossed arms was standing.

"Stop it, Andor,”

From the comm, two voices were bickering on top of each other.

“ _Always check your six, Rogue Leader. That was too close._ ”

“ _Mind your own business, Black Leader. If you keep breaking left like that you’ll really have to buy me a Corellian rum._ ”

The man eyed her slowly with one brow raised in question. The General rolled her eyes.

“Stop comparing them, it’s not a competition. I know we’ve been eyeing the same dots for the last minutes." 

"I didn’t–Well, someone better tell Dameron to stop making too much acrobatics and start attacking.”

“And you better tell your daughter to calm down. We’re not on a mission to annihilate the entire fleet.”

Cassian huffed a laugh and murmured, “She’s her mother’s daughter anyway,” before pressing the small button in front of him to activate his comm.

“Easy there, Rogue Leader. We only need to keep them busy.”

A beat, then a voice crackled in response, the tone was airy with contained laugh.

“ _Copy that, General._ ”

Looking across the room to another display panel, Cassian’s eyes met with Jyn’s, who gave him her signature wink that never–even after years–failed to flip his stomach. She added a small smile before her gaze returned to the floor as she concentrated to the voices coming into her comm.

From one of the windows of  _Raddus_ , Cassian could see Bodhi’s cruiser  _Cadera_  moving forward slowly as its turbolaser canons slashed through a swarm of TIE fighters. He let out a small smile.

“We’ve got them. The ground team should be able to move more freely now.”

General Organa nodded, still focusing on the intensified movement in front of her. So far their strategy had gone according to plan: a ground team had successfully sneaked into the second Starkiller Base while the Resistance fleet provide a diversion just outside it’s orbit. One question bother’s him still, but seeing the General was very into the current air strike, Cassian decided to kept it behind his neutral mask.

“He’s not there,”

Her voice was barely above a whisper.

“Ben is nowhere in this fight,” she added. Cassian never really understand how the Force works, but he does believe in a mother-child connection. He only nodded once.

The battle ensued around them, and soon  _Raddus_ ’ bridge filled with noises of people yelling orders and information to each other. He listened closely to all communications between the starfighter pilots, especially to Elana’s struggle and her occasional Festian curses.

“ _Two TIE on your tail, Rogue Leader!_ ”

“ _Blind, Rogue Seven. I can’t see—_ “

“ _Hard right, Andor!_ ”

His heart almost stopped as her dot disappeared before returning back after a second or two, at the same time shaking his head at the numbers promptly shouted by both his daughter and Poe.

“ _That still counts as one, Andor._ ” 

“They’ve got it!”

Jyn’s voice rang sharply into the room before the interchanged commands returns. Cassian smiled to her, caught her half-yelling to the comm, “Ezio, get your team’s asses off that place immediately!” while the General relay the information to their fleet.

The dots moved again as one by one the squadrons jumped into hyperspace, until it was only the Black and Rogue remaining.

“Gound team’s on board  _Cadera_ ,” Bodhi’s voice heard from the comm. Cassian let out a deep breath, saw Jyn’s shoulders slumped from the corner of his eyes. “For Force’s sake, weapons cold and quit your competition already,  _kids_!”

A snort cracked from Poe, followed by a laugh too similar to her mother from Elana.

“ _Copy that, Admiral._ ”

The familiar blue stretch engulfed Raddus as the familiar pull of the jump carried them, and the last voice Cassian heard before entering hyperspace was his daughter’s, promising as he once said to Jyn on the hangar of Yavin 4.

“ _I’m on my way home._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another note: Cadera is from the Catacombs of Cadera in Jedha, the one Saw used to house his partisans. 
> 
> Bodhi named the ship after it as a reminder of his destroyed home planet and the place where he first met his lifetime friends. 
> 
> Plus, I have this headcanon where Elana and Poe are basically Legolas + Gimli from LOTR.


	35. Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angsty/fluff prompts number 39. “I love your smile” for tekayf-blog on Tumblr :D
> 
> Thanks to @sleepykalena for the appropriate-joke-check :3

Bodhi, it turns out, was exceptionally funny and sarcastic when he’s slightly drunk; either in liquor or in love. One pilot was just asking him as to why he’d chosen to be an Imperial cargo pilot in the first place, and just as Jyn prepared herself to take seven quick steps to beat the crap out of that man should Bodhi even slightly shows a hint of discomfort, she heard him responded.  
  
“Yeah, I thought about it once, but the color didn’t match so I became a pilot instead. It wasn’t until Scarif that I found out about Shoretrooper!”  
  
She literally snorted into her drink.  
  
“Hey, come on, he’s one of us now,”  
  
Beside him, Luke gave his hand a gentle squeeze and throws him one of his smile that visibly does things to Bodhi. “I didn’t reckon you were on Scarif on that fateful day, no?”  
  
“Nah,” the pilot shrugged, waving his hand. “I’m too white to be on a beach, they’d mistaken me as Stormtrooper. Even seagulls think I’m a bread!”  
  
The group of Rebels instantly roared and Bodhi almost toppled behind from the crate they’ve been sitting on, his eyes shut tightly and mouth gaped with soundless laugh.  
  
A sudden warmth to Jyn’s side tore her gaze from the happy almost-drunk circle to find Cassian already staring at her, a ghost of a smile on his lips that made her thinks “ _oh_ ”. She could smell the fresh soap radiating from him, giving the reason as to why he was slightly late for the ‘makeshift’ party initiated for 5 of their colleagues who happened to share the same birthday, Bodhi included.  
  
Minutes passed as they drink and watch in comfortable silent while some of the higher ranking officers joined the circle and added even more jokes from their recent missions. Holding their bottles in different hands, Jyn’s pinky accidentally brushed to Cassian’s when she shifts her weight. The jolt that spread through her entire body was so overwhelming she immediately pressed her hands flat to her thigh while murmuring a small apology.  
  
She didn’t expect him to chase the touch, latching their fingers together before wrapping her entire hand inside his. Jyn fought hard to keep her breath even and her gaze fixed to Bodhi while she felt like bursting into flame at any time.  
  
 _Oh kriff it._ She’s tired of denying her own feeling by circling around each other anymore. Cassian’s last mission had taken him away fro three weeks.  
  
And she did miss him.  
  
She  _wanted_  him.  
  
Jyn turned her head slowly, offering a small smile when she found that Cassian, again, was already looking at her intently.  
  
“You’re good?”  
  
Cassian didn’t answer immediately. Instead, he searched across her face, taking every detail like he wanted to embed it into his memory. He didn’t even bother to conceal how his eyes lingers for a second longer on her lips, before they finally meet with hers.  
  
“I’m good,” he breathed.  
  
“Good.” Jyn replied hoarsely with a quick nod.  
  
Another roar of laughter broke and she use the momentum to snap her head back to Bodhi’s circle. Say something, Jyn, come on. But words were never her forte anyway. Her throat suddenly felt dry, and just as she lifted the bottle to her mouth, her breath hitched when she felt Cassian’s hand had left hers to move up towards her wrist. One thumb strokes a comforting line on the inner side of her arms before moving further up to tease the skin inside her sleeve.  
  
From the corner of her eyes Jyn could see that he’d done all that without even tearing his gaze from the joyous crowd, his face remained neutral and emotionless. Cassian must’ve felt how her body stilted under his touch because he suddenly ceased the movement and slipped out his hand from her sleeve to rest on the small of her back. Jyn immediately missed his touch, but she also knew that he was too kind to force his way into her.  
  
Moving slightly so that she was standing half pressed to Cassian’s body, Jyn hoped she gave him enough hint of what she wanted.  
  
She did, and he took the chance without hesitation.  
  
Jyn could feel rather than see how his eyes trained on her face, looking for any sign of discomfort, as his hand skimmed up her spine to rest on her nape, just below her customary bun. His fingers were burning, and she was sure Cassian could also feel it on her skin.  
  
Jyn gripped her bottle tighter as she felt Cassian’s thumb starts stroking up and down the soft skin behind her ear and jaws. A strange tingle between her thighs led into an involuntary hum and she closed her eyes and tilted her head to give him more access. She could feel his chest vibrated as he whispered her name.  
  
“Given how much we all enjoy looking at our friends’ ID photos, I can’t understand why those patrolling Trooper are so miserable!”

Bodhi, who’s now sitting pressed to Luke, took a long sip from his glass before pointing his chin towards Cassian’s – their – direction.

“Because it’s our face, my friend! Trust me I’ve seen them took longer time to check Captain Andor’s photo, probably trying to find a legit reason to search his body.”

The crowd immediately broke into ‘ _oohs_ ’ and ‘ _aahs_ ’ and teasing whistles as they turn their heads towards the shocked and embarrassed Cassian. Jyn chuckled and join the act, grinning widely because from her proximity, she could see how blushed he was.

“Leave some for us, Captain!” Melshi yelled and they hummed in agreement before breaking into another laugh.

“Nah,” Bodhi tapped on Melshi’s shoulder, “He’s booked now guys, so we’re going to have our chance…just not with the Troopers, please. Come on, Pao, pass that bottle over here!”

Bodhi raised his glass towards them one last time – which Cassian replied – before pouring more rum to his and Luke’s glass. This time, Jyn was already, still, staring at him when he catches her eyes.

“What?”

He was still blushing and it took all of Jyn’s training with Saw to stop her from kissing him right then and there.

“I love your smile,” she said instead.

Cassian let out a soft chuckle and ducked his face shyly that only made Jyn’s grin grew wider her cheeks hurts. When he looked at her again through his lashes though, she was sure her heart skipped a beat.

She let Cassian took her hand once again, watching him backed up slowly while tugging her along. His eyes shone with an almost childish affection and something else that draws her into his gravity ever since they first met.

“Come with me,”

She loved his smile, and it felt even better on her body, between her legs, and especially on her lips.

She loved him.


	36. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fall prompts number 24. Farmer’s market for riderunlove on Tumblr :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, um, the flower’s name might not be THAT beautiful, but the actual flower is! Found it while googling for ‘flowers from Iceland’ and I pick that one because the color has some resemblance to the Rebel Alliance and of course, Cassian’s infamous parka :D

By the time she stopped by a talkative little trader selling purple pumpkins of any size, Jyn had completed her patrol around the open market for the third time. Cassian was inside one of the bar across the street, meeting with a contact for some valuable information and she was to watch for any sign of Imperial officers that may threaten them.  
  
The market was not there when they arrive yesterday, nor all the colorful fruits, plants, and food the vendors were selling. But judging from the amount of creatures from all across the planet there, Jyn had guessed that this event was probably an annual celebration.  
  
The trader spoke very fast to her, pointing at the medium-sized pumpkin she’s been staring at. Jyn offered him a quick smile and held her hand up as response. She wasn’t there for shopping.  
  
Markets like this always attracts children and she kept bumping into one every few meters as they ran, screams, and eventually slammed head first to her thighs. Jyn’s size made it easy for her to slip passed the dense crowd, and she couldn’t help but reminisce at the memory of her post-partisan years where similar occasion always provided her more chance to nag some extra credits or food from distracted vendors and visitors.  
  
She eventually came to a snack stall with tangy-smelled meatballs on a stick, stacked in high pile as the vendor deals with excited children in front of her. A movement caught her eyes, and when she ducked her head down, Jyn spotted a moss-green hairy blob wiggling from under the stall.  
  
The blob soon followed by two dilated pupil belongs to a Tooka cat, eyeing intently at one of the snack stacked out from the other. Jyn raised her eyebrows in excitement. The cat’s eyes followed as she pull out the snack and waving it slowly, eliciting an impatient meow from its wide mouth. Grinning, Jyn handed some credits to the vendor and walk away slowly, still waving the snack low for the Tooka to pick up the scent.   
  
Her tactics worked out. Trailing her steps with its tail held high, she eventually stopped at a less crowded corner between two already-closed stalls and squat down to offer the snacks from her palm. The cat hesitated at first, so Jyn threw one balls for it to sniff and taste. Now with the newfound trust, it slowly moved closer to her and eventually finishes the rest of the snack from her hand, and Jyn took the chance to stroke its soft head. The Tooka purred happily.  
  
Next thing she knew it suddenly jumped away into the crowd and Jyn, out of reflex, stood up to follow. After two sharp turns that almost made her tumble, she finally catches up with the creature, now wiggling its tail in front of something that looks like a plant shop.  
  
She squat down again, muttering in low breath while scratching the cat’s neck. “You can at least shows gratitude, you know.”  
  
“They’re attracted to the color, I suppose!”  
  
Looking up, her eyes were met with an elderly Mirialan woman peeking down between pots of blue flowers. Jyn immediately recognize the plant, and it made her heart thrumming under the warmed kyber. Following her eyes, the old Mirialan smile and stretched one arm to tug gently at the petals.  
  
“Beautiful isn’t it? It came from the planet where I live. We call them—“  
  
“ _Fjallakornblóm_ ,”  
  
 _Mama picking up the flower from the hill while Papa will teach her how to spell the name._  
  
“Are you’re from Lah’mu too, my child?” the elder woman asked. Jyn only nodded, she couldn’t breath and her vision blurred. “You’ve came far, my child. Take this as a small token to remind you of home,”  
  
With her senses came crushing back, Jyn noticed the old lady now holding a bouquet of the blue flower in front of her. She shook her head and started backing away. The Mirialan was still smiling by the time Jyn spun around and left. The Tooka was nowhere to be seen.  
  
Their journey back to Base was a complete blur to Jyn. She still managed to help the suspicious Cassian co-piloting the ship as usual, but otherwise remained distant even as he tried to be out of habit and start going through all the details about his previous meeting. When she eventually talked, it was immediately after they landed to excuse herself from the debriefing.  
  
“Hey,” Cassian took one of her hand into his, spinning her around to face him. “Tell me what’s wrong?”  
  
She couldn’t lie. Not when he looked this  _worried_.  
  
“Later. I promise.”  
  
Jyn didn’t even bother to switch the light on their shared quarter and went straight to let her body collapse onto the bed. Her mind was buzzing and she wanted nothing but for the voices to go away. She meant to wait until Cassian came back, but soon her mentally tired body took over and she fell into a deep slumber without even removing her shoes.  
  
It was already morning by the time Jyn woke up. Blinking the sleep away, the first thing she saw was Cassian, sitting on the chair with crossed legs and datapad on hand. She also realized she’s still wearing yesterday’s outfit, safe for her boots.  
  
“I was worried that I’ll wake you up if I change your clothes,”   
  
His gaze was already on her, with a ghost of a smile.  
  
“And by the way, you snored last night. Never heard that before.”  
  
Jyn chuckled and pushed up to sit on the bed.  _At least the noises stopped_ , she thought. The bed creaked in protest when Cassian settled down on its side and surged forward to press his lips on hers. “Good morning.”  
  
“Morning,” she smiled into the kiss. “Shouldn’t you have an early meeting or something?”  
  
“Yeah, well,” Cassian pulled away and dipped his head shyly. “I ask for a day off. They didn’t even ask why, just said I—we—deserves it.”  
  
Her smile falters.  _If this is because of her then she won’t forgive—  
_  
“Hey, I have something for you.”  
  
Before Jyn could even register what he was saying, he held out a bouquet of  _Fjallakornblóm_  and wrap her hands tentatively over the bottom binding. Jyn blinked.  
  
“ _Did you go back there and—_ ”  
  
Seeing her shocked face, Cassian shook his head quickly. “Oh, no, no. I found this on the ship yesterday. I almost tossed it away if it wasn’t for a note that says ’ _for the young lady with stardust eyes_ ’.”  
  
That silenced her completely as she stared the blue petals, her throat went dry again while the memories rushing back. Aware that Cassian still watched her intently, Jyn pushed herself to speak.  
  
“It’s called…”  
  
“I know,” he replied, smiling softly when their eyes met. “I, uh, ask Kay to find the information.”  
  
That made her laugh as she imagined Kaytoo’s annoyed voice upon being ask to ran the data for a flower.  
  
“I can no longer remember their voice,” Jyn blurted out. “I tried to bring up every memory since yesterday, but Mama’s voice was gone entirely and Papa’s was fading away. It bothered me but now…I guess it’s time to just let them go and move on.”  
  
Cassian brushed a strand of hair from her face and she replied him a weak smile. “As a ‘reminder of home’, the Mirialan said when she offered me this.”  
  
“And?” he brought one hand to touch the petals tentatively. “Does it serves its purpose?”  
  
Jyn smiled upon hearing his surprised gasp when she crashed her lips to his fiercely, suddenly. She was still kissing him when she reach for his hand to wrap it together with hers around the bouquet’s binding.  
  
“It is now.”


	37. River

“Let’s find another way around.”

Jyn spun on her heels and stared matter-of-factly at the man behind her.

“There’s no other way around, Cassian. This is the fastest and safest one we’ve got. Come on, we can catch the supply run before those Imps got inside the facility!”

She took two commanding steps into the river but immediately realized that Cassian was  _not_  following her. She turned again and this time he failed to mask the cautious look under his usual neutral-spy one.

“You can’t swim,” Jyn declared.

He nodded, eyes still on the stream in front of them that he secretly wished for it to stop moving just until they arrive on the other side.

“Okay,” she stepped out of the water and into his personal space. “Okay. Here’s how we’re going to do this. You hold on tight to my shoulders, and only put your feet where I put mine before. One at a time. We can do this, trust me.”

But why can’t the stream  _stop_? And by Force, Jyn was  _shorter_  than him, she’d disappear into the deeper water and he’d be alone and soon the water will consume him too, and—

“Cassian?” The softness in her voice is something he never heard before that it eventually distracted him from the river. And as always, the hazel of her eyes calmed his heart. He nodded.

This time, when she stepped into the water, he followed closely. But when the water reached his thigh that he couldn’t see his feet anymore, Jyn almost toppled backward from his tightened grip as he stopped again. Cassian wanted to apologize, to assure her that he is alright, but just as he mustered every strength he got to form the words, Jyn took his hand from her shoulder and grip it tight inside hers.

And then she turned and smile. So beautiful and  _calming_.

“Here, I got you,”

They were halfway through when Cassian finally got the strength to speak.

“Don’t you dare let go,”

Jyn didn’t look at him this time but somehow he knew she was smiling.

“All the way, Cass.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Partly inspired by personal event here.
> 
> One of my worst side is my pride. I hate the idea of asking for help even when I'm in deep pain because I don't want people to perceive me as weak (probably also a byproduct of being an only child). So naturally my first reaction to people offering help is a stern 'no'. 
> 
> I once injured my leg pretty badly but refuse all the help offered until a friend just stood in front of me and told me to hold on his shoulder. He didn't say "here let me help you" or "do you need something", but directly act as a 'solution' and somehow I appreciate that more. Also when I was tired I'd absentmindedly squeezed his shoulder a bit stronger and he'd just stop without further asking "do you want to stop?" or "are you alright?", and again, I highly appreciate that.
> 
> So basically what I'm trying to show from this rather short story is my headcanon that: 1. Jyn is very observant. She can instantly identify the problem; and 2. immediately give solution without hurting the pride of that person (also because God knows men's pride is as high as Burj Khalifa).


	38. Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jyn is being a bit overdramatic when she's sick.

There are steady poundings on his door at midnight, so Cassian has every reason to put on his jacket and fixing his gesture when he stands to open it. It could be anyone from the High Command, requesting an emergency service.

( _It’s way past Jyn’s sleepless hour, and she just return from a full week of Pathfinder’s mission. She also has a training schedule on the evening for new recruits and send her reports afterwards. Not that he’s been checking._ )

And yet it’s her, wrapped tight in his blue parka that she ‘borrowed’ ever since the emergency relocation to Hoth 3 months and 13 days ago.

( _Again, not that he’s been keeping track_ ).

“Can I come in?” Jyn asks calmly. She was backing the source of light but Cassian thinks he can see her lips shivering.

“Sure,” he steps away from the door, and she literally hops in. It takes her less than 10 seconds to throw the parka onto his desk, kicking her boots away and bundled herself inside his blanket, curling like a sleeping tooka.

( _He takes the time to properly hang the parka on the backrest of his chair, and he can smell her scent radiating out of it. It takes all of his self-control not to press the parka to his nose and breathe her in._ )

“What are you doing up there? Please, make yourself comfortable in your own bed,” Jyn added with a shaky chuckle. Suspicious, Cassian kneels on the bed instead to hover above her and bring one of his hand to her forehead. She’s burning up.

“Force, Jyn, you caught a fever!”

“Yeah, I’m aware,” she moves away slowly from his touch and curls even more.

“You should go to med—“

“I have.”

“Did they give—“

“Yes.”

“And have you drink—“

“ _I have_. Calm down, Cassian, I won’t purposely make this fever lasts longer.”

( _Blaster burns, vibroblade cut, broken bones, concussion, that he knows how to take care of. But fever? Moreover, his small-but-strong Jyn who can take down 10 Troopers alone, now brought down by a fever? Not that he doesn’t think of wrapping his arms around her._ )

“It’s so cold, I hate this planet.” She shivers visibly now, and Cassian let one of his self-restrain go. Tentatively he strips down and change into sleeping clothes before lowering himself to the bed in a safe distance. He takes another seconds to weigh on how it is best to keep her warm,  _should he just rub her back or hold her entirely—_

“You really going to make me say it, don’t you?”

A chuckle escapes his mouth along with a breath he doesn’t realize he was holding. Shifting forward, Cassian finally let go of the last doubt he’s been carrying and let his instinct take over. Slipping inside Jyn’s bundle, he holds her body flush to his, letting himself overwhelmed by how they fit into each other before nuzzling his nose to her nape and breathe her in.

“I just want to make sure if I’m going to die because of this, at least someone will know promptly, not after I decomposed and—“

“You’re not going to die simply because of a fever, Jyn.”

( _He nuzzles some more into her neck, and it’s either that or the cold, but she also shivers some more._ )

“I’m kidding. Just—“

“You have me. I won’t let anything happen to you.”

They both know promises have no value there, but Jyn is too sick to think about the raging war and his words eventually make her body relaxes and stops her toes from fidgeting. Cassian takes the hint to tightens his arm around her torso and, with the same newfound bravery, plant a lingering kiss on her burning cheek—long enough he can feel it stir from her smile.

“I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a fever, and I'm miles away from home. 
> 
> YES I CAN BE OVERDRAMATIC MY MIDDLE NAME IS 'EXTRA'.
> 
> (Proof: Chapter 40)


	39. Farewell Party

“Bottom’s up on the count of three, boys,” Baze declared, filling three bottle caps with Correlian rum and hand it to the three men in front of him, who in return stared at him in three different expressions: Melshi’s was all excited and almost spilled his drink because his feet couldn’t stop fidgeting; Kes was nervous, probably thinking of hundreds of ways to explain to his wife about what will happen in the next seconds; and Cassian’s was in his worst neutral-spy mask, not to mention his ears were already red.

“Three!”

They brought the bottle caps to their nose and  _inhaled_  the liquid dry. An immediate roaring cheer from the other Rebels swallowed all the obscene noises they made. Baze himself rewarded them with a slow clap and one of his rare fatherly smile.

“Another round, boys?” he asked plainly. Both Cassian and Kes shook their head—still in scrunched eyebrows and weird faces. “Another round,” he concluded.

Not so far from there, Jyn found herself giggling with Bodhi at the sight. Tomorrow Kes and Shara would have their so-called retirement to settle down in Yavin 4, and this is the best farewell they could manage for the couple. And the mission, of course, was to get him as drunk as he can. Cassian was merely an additional casualty there, trapped between the perpetrators and the victim.

It was easy to lose track of times during moments like this, but the war was—for now—over with the recent death of the Emperor and the destruction of the second superweapon. And it’s not like they do this illegally, since half of the liquor came from the Princess’ personal supply.

Hours into the merriment, Sefla somehow managed to find a music player and soon enough Baze’s circle was filled with not only heavily drunk, but loudly screaming Rebels too. In between the growing chaos Jyn could see someone was pouring the rum directly to Kes’ mouth while another craned his head and neck backward to prevent him from moving away.

“Jyn _, mi cariño_! There you are!”

Cassian arrived out of nowhere and immediately swung one arm over Jyn’s shoulder, leaning heavily. She blinked in surprise, feeling uncomfortable at the openly display of affection, but before she could mouth her complain, Cassian had started singing, (or rather  _screaming_ ) and swaying his hips fluidly. He shut his eyes every now and then as if he was absorbing the lyrics, and when he opens it, they are fixed to hers, accentuating the romantic words to her. Everyone around them was obviously enjoying this side of their usually reserved Captain. Jyn felt her cheek burning.

“Alright now, come on, let’s get you back to your quarter.” She put her own arm around his and started tugging him away from the circle.

“Wait, wait, wait!” Cassian froze, looking around with gaped mouth. “Did you hear that?”

She’s now struggling with his weight and height because she too, was a bit tipsy in the first place. “What?”

“The song! It’s a love song! You have to listen to it,” Cassian insisted, but at the same time was too drunk to put a fight. She threw one look to Baze and the other to excuse themselves, before walking slowly towards their shared quarter. Not too long ago this very gesture happened in a completely different situation. Jyn smiled at the memory and the realization that they had survived it.

Cassian was humming to the tune when suddenly he leaned his mouth to her ear and practically screams.

“ _So baby now! Take me into your loving arms!”_

Jyn closed her eyes, accepting her fate. “Too loud, Cass.”

“ _Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars!”_

“Thank you, now I’m deaf in one ear,”

“ _PLACE YOUR HEAD ON MY BEATING HEART!_ ”

“I will, Cass, when you’re sober enough.”

To Jyn’s horror, his singing was promptly disrupted by a gagged sound that sends her looking around in panic. She spotted a nearby refreshers and immediately pulled them both inside, positioning Cassian so that he was leaning with both arms over the counter and head angled directly over the sink while Jyn stood behind him, massaging at his neck.

“Come on, Cass, get it all out.”

“Ughhh,” he made a protested groan but nothing came out. After a few seconds he eventually gave up, turning around in one swift move and press his body flush to Jyn as her back hit the wall. His mouth followed suit, crashed into hers in one searing kiss.

“I’ve missed you.“ Cassian whispered hoarsely. "You look incredible tonight.”

“Cassian,” The possibility of him throwing up  _onto_  her face made her hesitant at first, but then his mouth is on her neck, kissing and biting and sucking a bruise while he worked on her belt and trouser with surprisingly steady hands, and Jyn couldn’t contain her moan.

“I want you, I want you so much, Jyn. Every day since our last night together.”

She let out a shaky laugh because Cassian was never this  _demanding_  when he’s sober. “I’ve missed you too, Cass–o _h, fuck_ ,”

His fingers were already inside her, easily slipped past the layers between them and he started pumping in and out of her with steady pace. The pressure on both her insides and her clit was exquisitely perfect that Jyn climbed her peak in no time. Cassian’s mouth grew insistent on hers, their tongues meet fiercely and hungrily before he scraped down to tease at the hardened nipples over her shirt, leaving her gasping for air and for  _more_.

“Cass, I want you,” she pushed at his shoulder lightly until he looked up to her. His eyes were heavily lidded from the mix of drink and desire. “ _Now_ ,”

“Yeah?” he asked with a grin, crooking his fingers that elicit a series of curses from Jyn’s mouth. “What do you want, Jyn? Tell me.”

“I want you inside me,” she growled into his hovering lips.

“I  _am_  inside you,”

Jyn was so close, too close, but she knew exactly what she wanted and for that, she’s willing to wait. “You know what I mean,” she shut her eyes tightly in a desperate attempt to delay her orgasm, body shuddering hard when Cassian trailed kisses along her jawline that ended with a bite at the sensitive skin behind her ear.

“Not this, then? You want another thing? Do you want my kyber?”

Jyn opened her eyes and blinked once. Twice. Her body stilled, and she turned her face to Cassian.

“ _What?_ ”

They both gone still now, including his fingers, but Cassian’s face remained hidden, buried in the crook of her neck. When he finally speaks, his voice was small and doubtful.

"I, uh, I heard that’s what people do when they…you know…”

“Are you,” Jyn pushed at his shoulders again, but he stiffened his body, nuzzling his face even deeper. " _Cassian Andor, are you trying to talk dirty to me_?“

"Forget it,” he said quickly. Gone was all the sign of his earlier drunkyness and Jyn thought she could actually feel the flush of embarassment radiating from him.

“ _Y_ ou called your crotch  _'kyber_?”

“It looks–nevermind. It’s pathetic, please just forget what I said and–”

Refusing to let the moment died entirely, Jyn raked her fingers to Cassian’s hair and tugged slowly until he is willing to meet her eyes. She let it lingered for a while to let him know that there was no judgement, not with her, before pulling his fingers from her with her other hand to bring them to her mouth. Keeping their gaze locked to each other, Jyn licked and sucked at his fingers, letting the taste of her own arousal fueled her back, and she saw the fire returns on his eyes too.

“Shut up and fuck me, Captain,”

Cassian groaned at the mention of his rank and oh he did, he finally did, and maybe it’s the place, the moment, or their half-drunk state, but Jyn felt her head grew lighter and lighter as Cassian pounded into her, his ragged breath sounds incredibly sexy on her ear, and when they finally came–hard and fast and loud–her eyes went white and clear, far clearer than, well, the kyber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I blame this entirely to @tekayf-blog because I woke up this morning with the fever gone, but the image of ‘the cure’ a.k.a Diego’s magic wand still swimming over my head.
> 
> The drink-from-nose as well as the screaming part are inspired by true event (so yeah, please forgive the cheesy song but that was what my bf screamed to my ear when he’s drunk).


	40. Reviews and Advices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another working overtime for Cassian (and eventually Jyn) at Organa & Draven LLP.
> 
> (other stories around this AU are on Chapter 23 and Chapter 30)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for crazy-fruit who asked: Rebelcaptain + Tired (Thanks in advance! ♡)
> 
> I think this is supposed to be a part of the ‘one sentence view of my blog’ but I was feeling extra and turn this into a smutty Lawyer AU short fic.
> 
> Also for ninapanda611 on who ask for a continuation of one of my prompt (posted here under Chapter 30). I improvise a bit, but hope you still enjoy it!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: the ‘legal aspect’ that I put here is heavily simplified. Of course, it’s different from case to case, so if you want to use it professionally, please be so kind and consult me first (no this is not self promoting, just a standard ethical code of the profession :P )

It is Friday night, the entire wing already empty since 3 hours ago, yet here he is, stuck in front of his computer with hundreds of pages of Facility Agreement that still needs to be reviewed. Because he had the audacity to ask Draven when is the deadline for this work and the partner, had look him dead in the eyes, simply gave his signature answer:  _yesterday_.  
  
Cassian leans back until his chair buckle and stretched his arms tiredly.  _53 of 125 pages_. Still a long way to go, and Draven was still in his office; God knows how many times his youngest daughter must’ve called and demand him to go home. But it also means he cannot sneak out and continue the work from home.   
  
Two soft knocks on the door disrupts his supposed-to-be long yawn, follows by his favorite face in the whole world peaked inside with a warm smile.  
  
“Hey,” closing the door behind her, Jyn crosses the room in three long steps and plant a quick kiss on his eyebrow before settling down, sitting on the edge of his table.  
  
“Hey,” he takes her hand and starts weighing it on his own. “Busy night, too?”  
  
She shook her head. “No, actually I’m done for today.”  
  
“Good.”  
  
“Well, thankfully.“Jyn tilts her head and eyes him cheekily. "Because someone has to redeem herself after that  _morning stupidity_ , doesn’t it?”  
  
Cassian looks away and laughed. They never tried sexting before, and to be honest it was actually fun. He remembers all the things he’d plan to do to her on his messages, but reality kicks in and he soon feels disappointed bell at the realization that there’s no way he can do them all tonight.  
  
“I’m not sorry,” he eventually says, throwing a shy smile to her, which Jyn replies by bending down until their eyes even and he can see the glint of passion that is always there between those beautiful hazel.  
  
“Me neither,”

Pushing herself up, Jyn walks towards the window behind him and hum in contentment. She always loves the night view from Cassian’s room as hers blocked by another building that hide all the neon lights from the streets, shops, and bars 37 floor below them.   
  
“So,” she says after moments of comforting silence, “What keeps you here on this fine Friday night? Draven’s work?”  
  
Cassian gives her a frustrated chuckle. “Yeah, what else? The counterpart just sends back their comments to our draft of agreement, and I have to check them all and finished it tonight.”  
  
“Sounds like your usual stuff,”  
  
“Mmhm. Except the email came at 8 pm.”  
  
Jyn snorts. “Now that sucks.”  
  
“Yeah, because what is time zone difference right?”  
  
She hums her agreement. “Anything I can help?”  
  
Normally Cassian would hate the thought of Jyn staying overtime because of  _him_ , since she’d also need a good sleep (without him for tonight), yet currently he finds himself considering her offer. Maybe he is  _that_  tired.   
  
“Actually yes,” Scrolling down the pages of the lengthy agreement, he stops at an article titled ‘Dispute Resolution’ and highlights one particular paragraph. “Here.”  
  
The backrest of his chair creaks and dips as Jyn props her hand there, bending down until their heads are parallel to each other to stare at his monitor. What he didn’t expect was for her other hand to land on his thigh, her fingers raking the fabric of his pants in just the right pressure that sends an electric jolt through his body and made him hiss sharply.  
  
“ _Jyn_ –”  
  
“Which part?” she asks flatly, ignoring his reaction. Her movement, however, doesn’t stop and Cassian swallows hard to allow him to speak further.  
  
“So, as you can see from their comment, the counterpart…um…reject our suggestion for court proceeding to settle any d-dispute…” ( _Jyn’s clever fingers has just moved to the inner side, bumping purposely to his bulge every now and then_ ) “…and opt for…arbitration instead. I’ve had this issues m-many times before…” ( _Her breath hot on his ear, her fallen hair tickling his neck_ ) “…and I wanted to know which one is actually…”  
  
Cassian groans when her hand cups his bulge entirely, slamming his head to the backrest with eyes shut tight. His head goes blank and senses numb save for where her touch and lips comes into contact with. Jyn celebrates the momentum by nibbling his ear and move down to suck a mark on his neck. He’s sure that the mouse can break at any time considering how strong he’s gripping it.  
  
“… _better_.”   
  
(The last word comes out strangled and way too high because Jyn just stroke what she knows where his tip is.)  
  
“Ah, sure, I can help you with that,” she kept her voice  _frustratingly_  neutral while all Cassian can do is hiss, groan, and eventually yelp when he feels her fingers wrapped around his length. He doesn’t even know when or how she manages to set aside the layers between them, all that he can register is how  _painfully hard_  he is now, and he still has to listen to her words.  
  
“ _Jyn_ ,” he breathes, “Draven’s still in his office.”  
  
“Should I stop?” Cassian hears her asks, her tone sincere and she actually retrieves her hand.  
  
“No, please don’t,” he says quickly, already missing the sensation. “Just a warning, that’s all.”  
  
“Do you want me to continue? It comes with the answer to your question.” Her hand returns to him and Cassian’s hip jerked forward.  
  
“ _Fuck_ , yes, Jyn.  _Yes_ ,”  
  
A soft chuckle escapes her then suddenly he feels his chair yanked back further from his desk that Cassian’s eyes jolts open in surprise. And then he sees her kneeling in between his legs (somehow perfectly fit and hidden under his desk) with the most dangerous, seductive grin he’s ever seen, and then she laps him bottom to top in one, slow stroke, sucking lightly at the tip, Cassian slams his head on the backrest once again as his body shudders violently.  
  
“I’ll give you some useful hint for that issue,” Jyn starts.   
  
“Fuck,” And then her mouth sinks to him, taking him all the way to the base in one perfect dip and Cassian groaned loudly, slamming his fist on the hand rest as pleasure take over his senses. “ _Fuck_.”  
  
“First one: domicile. If the all parties are from the same country or jurisdiction, always opt for court.” Jyn sets a moderate pace, alternating between her mouth and hands, twisted her wrists every now and then that sends various curses spills out from his mouth. “Got it?”  
  
Cassian nods rapidly. “Same domicile, court. Got it, Jyn.”  
  
“Right. Now second hint: transaction type. Always remember, court consists of experts in theory and application of law, while arbitration is with experts and experienced lawyers.”  
  
(Another quick nod because he  _can’t breathe_. She feels so good on him.  _Too good_.)  
  
“So for transactions which underlying contract has clear legal rights and obligations but requires experts and complicated indemnification calculation, go for arbitration. Example: project finance. Conversely, if the amounts are fixed but the legal rights and obligations are not, go to court. Example: M &A.”  
  
In between his choked moans and thrumming heartbeat, Cassian finds a sort-of revelation and sense on what Jyn was saying. For a split-second he wonders why he never ask her about this before, knowing how good Jyn is in what she’s doing and those hints would’ve safe him from past time wasting, back-and-forth emails with counterpart. He wants to tell her that. Still has more questions to ask and points to argue, but the only thing comes out of him is incoherent noises. He feels his release starts building up rapidly,  _knows_  that it will be an extraordinary one, and he wants to reach it so, so badly.  
  
And then his phone rings.  
  
They both freezes, Jyn’s mouth hovering just above his length as Cassian checks for the caller only to confirms his worst fear.  
  
“Shit, it’s Draven,”  
  
Jyn blinks once, then the grin returns to her face. “Well, then, you better pick it up, love,”

The next second she sinks into him again, and Cassian purposely—has to—misses another two rings lest the first sound he’ll make upon hanging is a strangled whine. Sucking in a shaky breath, he picks up the phone and Draven’s voice jumps in almost immediately.  
  
“Ah, you still there, good. Thought you already got home. So, I’ve checked on their email and have a few comments. Thought it’s best to just convey it here so you can elaborate it with yours and send it back to them without getting through me again.”  
  
“Sure,” What else he can say?  
  
Cassian soon ends up betting all of his years of working and being one of Draven’s best and favorite into that very moments as he keeps asking the partner to repeat his words, or purposely paused for too long that he have to re-check whether Cassian is still on the other side of the line. Jyn, on the meantime, undoubtedly grant him the best blowjob he’s ever have in his entire life and between the mess that is his mind right now, he feels himself getting even harder that his legs are shaking with restrain. Draven adds even more commentaries and inputs, while Jyn keeps licking, sucking, and stroking his length mercilessly he eventually realizes there’s a tangy taste on his mouth from biting his lips too hard.  
  
“Right, that’s all from me. I’m going back now and you better do too, as soon as you finish that. You mind sounds entirely somewhere else already, boy.” To Cassian’s relieve, his tone is light and airy. His career is safe—for now.  
  
“Yeah, sure will,” he adds quickly (J _yn laps a tentative line along his slit_ ).  
  
A sudden knock on the (fortunately) blurry window beside his door jerks Cassian’s head up in surprise, but when he realized what the other was doing, he immediately replies Draven’s gesture by also raising his hand and wave him goodbye. Cassian then waits, watching interchangeably between the partner’s disappearing feature and the sensual sight in front of him as his length slides in and out of Jyn’s mouth.  
  
He waits until he hears the familiar ’ _ding_ ’ from the elevator.  
  
“Ohhh,  _fuck_ ,” he groans loudly to the ceiling. “Jyn, you’re– _oh gods_ ,”  
  
Now that he can focus on one thing, Cassian decides he doesn’t want to have this moment alone. Putting his hands gently to either sides of Jyn’s head, he holds her still as he slides out of her mouth, and before she can form any protest, he hauls her up onto his desk and crash his lips into hers. His hands work almost immediately, pushing her skirt up and slides down her underwear until curled around one foot. With her legs now free, Cassian let her wraps them around his waist as he reached one hand down to stroke her. He smiles into the kiss because she’s already soaking, because there’s no way she doesn’t enjoy what she’d done to him the whole time.  
  
“You’re a wicked woman, Jyn Erso,” Cassian growls, their mouths hovers merely centimeters away from each other. “And you’re driving me crazy.”  
  
“Yeah?” she nips at his bottom lip, “Well, this is for this morning, you naughty bastard. Raddus almost ate me alive thanks to you and your damn messages.”  
  
He laughs breathily, leaning forward and braces one hand over the desk as Jyn splays one of her own there too while the other grips at his nape. His throbbing length now nudging urgently at her entrance.  
  
“And how do I apologize for the troubles I caused, hm?”  
  
Jyn’s answer comes almost instantly. “Fuck me hard and I’ll call it even,”  
  
Finally, he enters her in one hard thrust then stills for a few seconds just to savor the sensation. It takes no time for Cassian to pick up where she left him before, and he knows Jyn is climbing the peak with him. He watches intently as her breath quickens, watch her loses all control over words and her expression. He watches her, letting the erotic sight burns him even more, until several thrusts later she comes with a sharp cry. He chases his own release erratically afterwards, resting his free hand on the small of her back to push deeper and  _deeper_  until he explodes inside her, harder than he ever remember being.  
  
They remain flush on each other until their heartbeat come to normal, or at least until Cassian can move his sore muscles and Jyn regain the strength to bend down and slide her underwear back up. When their eyes meet again, they immediately fall into tired chuckles as he slumps back to his chair and she slips off the desk and onto his lap.   
  
“Finish that review, Cass. I’ll stay here and help you out.”  
  
“I don’t think I can handle another ‘help’,” he responds with a weak grin. In front of him, Jyn huffed a laugh.  
  
“No, seriously. I still remember some of Draven’s commentaries.”  
  
Cassian stares at her, incredulous. “You do? How was that even possible?”  
  
Jyn spins and shoot him a look. “I told you I’m good at multitasking.”  
  
“Oh, really? So this is what you mean by that. Wow, imagine putting that on our lawfirm’s website, ’ _Jyn Erso, LL.M. Specializing in dispute resolution with multitasking skill such as taking notes while giving a blow—_ ’”  
  
“ _Just finish your goddamn review, Cassian!_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of closing this series at Chapter 50, mostly because I think when people come across this and see the "40/?" they'll go nuts and probably lose interest :P
> 
> Any input/thoughts?


	41. Rebels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They could definitely start a rebellion together.

Leia had never seen her father so angry before. The usually gentle man was so enraged she had to look away lest the image stays forever in her head, and she didn’t like it.

Her gaze eventually fell to the little girl beside the man who triggered the anger on her father. A strange passionate gravity radiated from those beautiful greens draw her there, but she didn’t look back at her, staring in what Leia realized was awe and pride to the equally angry man.

At that age she didn’t understand what ‘partisans’ means, but judging from her thin body and dirtied clothes, Leia knew they’re not royalty. They didn’t live in a castle like hers, probably doesn’t go to school either, and she was struck with sympathy at the girl. She deserves to be in one.

She let her mind wandered at the possibility. Maybe they can be friend. Maybe she’ll rebel against the Empire’s iron grip on the galaxy with her. Maybe they can defeat the oppression, and recruit many more people who share their cause. Maybe she can be her sister.

And just like that, suddenly Leia wanted to leave her father’s side and talk to her. Planning their first rebellion. But the arguments had stopped, and the partisans’ leader had stormed out of the room with all his rage.

But before they all leave, she finally catched Leia’s gaze and smile. A simple, warm, defiant smile that she knew mimics her own.

They could definitely start a rebellion together.

Years later Leia found herself crying alone in her quarter when she eventually learns that the Death Star plan was beamed by her. And her name was Jyn Erso. And she didn’t make it out, just like the rest of her team. Just like Leia’s entire planet.

She cried because she had started a rebellion, but Jyn will never be there to be her right hand. She cried because she will never get to be her sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (psst, the happier version of this story is on Chapter


	42. Shirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts number 47. “I need my shirt back. How about you take it off.” for @ta-dala on Tumblr :D

Jyn was met with a complete darkness by the time the quarter’s door swished shut behind her. Groping around to where she knew the table lantern was, she switched it on before squatting down in front of the small clothes drawer, prying its content impatiently while also trying to be as quiet as possible. 

Minutes later she let out a frustrated groan. It was not there.

Pulling up, Jyn strode across the small room to the clothes hanger, rummaging through four different jackets a parka, only to meet with the same result. She even crouched over the pile of dirty laundry but to no avail.

Cursing under her breath, she made up her mind to search once again inside the drawer when suddenly, her wet soles reacted to the cold floor and she skidded, the momentum banged her shin to the metal frame of the nearby bed.

“ _Kriffing bantha shit!_ “ 

The sheet rustled when the sleeping heap above it winced then turning around slowly.

“Jyn?”

Limping closer, she kneeled on the bed and bend down to press a soft kiss to Cassian’s temple.

“Yeah, it’s me.” In one swift move, he’s now completely facing her, blinking rapidly to cast away the sleep and bring one hand to grip on her forearm. “Sorry to wake you up, I was just trying to find something.”

“Jyn,” he repeated with an almost childish smile, like he couldn’t believe she actually return after three weeks being apart. “You’re back. When?”

“Half an hour ago, I guess,” Jyn dipped down to kiss capture his lips on hers because he didn’t stop smiling and it was too stupid and cute and the same time. “Go back to sleep, Cass. I’ll see you after the patrol— _that’s my favorite shirt._ ”

“Ah, yeah—“ Jyn watched in amusement as Cassian peered down for a moment before rolling to his back and turned his face away from her, covering his eyes with his arms while his cheeks colored. “It is. Yours, I mean.”

Pushing the blanket down, she found herself amazed at how the actually oversized shirt fits perfectly to his body. The shoulders dropped at the right place, and the length of the arms was perfectly ended just below his elbows. But still.

“Why do you sleep with my shirt?” Jyn never saw him wearing it before, even when she’s not using it. But he does tend to ran out of things to wear because he was too lazy to give it to the laundry droids. “Stay put, I’ll find you a new one and—“

"No, no, it’s not that,” Cassian caught her wrists before she could move too far. He let out a shaky chuckle, pulling his arm away slowly to peered through his eyelashes. “I, uh, it has your scent, and whenever you’re away I always sleep with it beside me.”

Jyn wasn’t sure what her own expression gave out, but her cheeks must’ve match his colors now because she felt her entire body warmed and Cassian was smiling again, softer this time.

“You’ve been away for quite long, last night I, um, missed you so bad and that’s how,” he made a point by jutting his chin down, and Jyn didn’t know what to say in response. Cassian was ready to bury his face into the pillow, but before he could do anything, she pushed forward and kissed him hard. Because it was too honest, almost too much, and it left her with this sudden overwhelming affection for him.

“You’re pathetic,” Jyn chuckled, pulling away to catch her breath while leaning her forehead to his. 

“ _I know,_ ” He kissed her, and kissed her, and kissed her again. “I know.”

Eventually the cold air that seeped through the door made its way to Jyn’s back and she was immediately reminded on why she’s there on the first place, and what’s waiting for her. She reluctantly broke the kiss and as soon as her eyes opened, she was met with his longing, almost disappointed face.

“That was sweet,  _Capt_ , but now  **I need my shirt back. How about you take it off**?”

Jyn yelped in surprise as Cassian suddenly pulled her down and rolled over so that she’s now pinned flush beneath him, his hands secured around her wrists and on both sides of her head. She was trying to voice her reasons on why she should not be late but Cassian’s lips were pressed on hers again, and when his tongue joined in, the rest of the world melted into the kiss.

“If you want the shirt,” Cassian whispered, moving away to suck at the sensitive skin under her ear, “Put some effort to it,  _Sarge_.”


	43. Sweets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts number 55. “Aren’t I sweet enough to eat?” for @ta-dala on Tumblr :D

All eyes were drifted to her when Jyn stepped into the Command Room, and it took her one look to immediately know that it was the Princess’ idea to involve her into the current meeting. The remaining attendance were generals, admirals, and other high ranking officers, with the lowest being a captain. Fortunately, it was the captain she knew best, so after offering a simple salute gesture, Jyn took the closes seat behind Cassian and settled there.  
  
No sign whatsoever that he acknowledged her presence, but judging from how his back was slightly slumped to the backrest, he did welcome her into his personal space.  
  
“These are the information I managed to acquire,” Across the round table, General Syndulla tapped down on her datapad and blue lights flickered from the others’ simultaneously. Realizing she’s the only one without one, Jyn dragged her chair quietly until she could peer down to Cassian’s from his shoulder. However, from her current proximity, she could also see other things, such as the forming bruise peeking under the collar of his jacket.   
  
A thrill run through her spine as Jyn remembered the pleasured noises he made last night when she sucked the skin there.  
  
_Last night_.  
  
Last night was something else. Over the time she had learned to love everything about Cassian: his devotion, his faith, even his hesitation in making the first move to accept what they’ve been feeling towards each other. But last night was so new for both of them and nothing had prepared her for how raw and unrestrained Cassian could be when he’s not caged behind his professional mask. There was something addictive in the way he kissed her, the way he moved in and out of her, the way he held her when she came over and over again, and the way he choked her name when he finally fell over the precipice.  
  
That side of Cassian easily became Jyn’s favorite.  
  
Huffing a laugh, she returned her focus back to the image on the datapad (Cassian seemed to shuddered a bit when the loose strands of her hair brushed his jaw, but she could be imagining things). It currently showed two planets with marked under ’ _suspicious Imperial activities_ ’.  
  
“We can’t risk sending to much personnel now, Hera,” Draven said flatly. “If anything should happen to this base  _again_  I want everyone to stand by and defend this planet.”  
  
“You can keep your favorite boys around, Davits. I am sure Sergeant Erso and a small team of her choice can handle two reconnaissance missions in one go?” They turned to her again and luckily she had hovered away from Cassian’s shoulder.  
  
Jyn nodded firmly. “Can’t wait to be anywhere warmer, Ma'am.”  
  
“Perfect! Now, we already know about Nal Hutta, but the other one, D'Qar, its planetary ring made it less accessible, which might be what an Imperial outpost need.” General Syndulla continued her briefing while Jyn inches back to Cassian.   
  
If there’s any skill she could prided herself with, it’s to speak quietly without so much as moving her lips. And she decided it was time to put it on show since the meeting had gone a bit boring.  
  
“Too bad you can’t join. I’m sure whatever your mouth do can warm me during the cold flight.”  
  
Cassian’s posture remained natural, but Jyn could visibly see him chewing the insides of his lips. She pressed on.  
  
“Looks like I’ll be shipped pretty soon. Think we can make a quick round before I left?”  
  
“ _Jyn_ ,” he hissed, eyes never left the quarreling Generals.  
  
“What?” She purposely exhaled so close to Cassian’s ear, and his grip on the datapad tightened. “Last night was good and I want more. Don’t you?”    
  
“ _Force, I do_ ,” he sighed, “I really do. I can’t stop thinking about you since t–”  
  
“Any valuable information you want to add, Captain Andor?”  
  
Cassian straightened up almost too quickly and it took all of Jyn’s might to keep her face straight while pretending to read the datapad.   
  
“No, Sir.”  
  
The meeting dragged on for what feels like forever, up to the point where Jyn was sure she’s no longer required to be in that room. And judging from how Cassian’s had started fidgeting, the prospect of what’s waiting for them behind the closed door of her quarter must’ve gotten into him. Shifting his weight to one side to give her a better view on the datapad, Cassian gave two quick taps on Nal Hutta’s image, prompting a picture titled ‘Jiguuna Market’ to appear on the screen. He then pinched the screen with two fingers, zooming in to one stall with oddly colorful rocks that seemed to be edible.  
  
A small chat screen suddenly appeared next to the picture.  
  
_Bring some for me on your way back?_    
  
Jyn raised an eyebrow, incredulous. “Candies?  _You_?”   
  
Cassian’s lips twitched just a little.   
  
_It’s my favorite. Please?_  
  
“Greedy boy,” she hissed, “ **Aren’t I sweet enough to eat?** ”  
  
That got him, and Jyn watched in bemusement as Cassian shut his eyes tightly, pressing one clenched fist that rested on the chair’s armrest to his lips while his shoulders shook lightly. Her own smile eventually broke, and she couldn’t even care less of the sharp glare from the Princess because she was happy, and ridiculously in love.  
  
Putting away the datapad, Cassian slumped deeper into his seat, crossing both legs and arms into a more relaxed position. Jyn didn’t miss how the hand pitted behind his elbow stretched to her, and she took it inside hers, lacing their fingers together. He sighed contently at the contact.  
  
“Come home safely, alright?”  
  
“I’ll try my best,” Jyn replied, squeezing his hand gently.  
  
“With my candies,”  
  
“ _Yes, yes, Cassian, with the candies._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all have that one friend who just can't whisper.
> 
> *Cassian Andor, peeking from Jyn's shoulder*: "YES, I AM THAT FRIEND."


	44. Feast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt number 83. “Hit the lights!” for @ta-dala on Tumblr :D
> 
> While drafting for this prompt I came across operaticspacetrash2′s headcanon answer to one my ask which I luckily copied to my note since I promised to make a fic out of it bajillion years before. She’s a real treasure to the fandom and will forever be missed :’’) See notes below for the lovely headcanon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baze is the surprising foodie amongst the bunch. When he was a Guardian of the Whills, besides being amongst the most devoted of them all, he was a surprisingly good cook, working to help prepare meals in the mission (his mother had been a fantastic cook, and he had spent hours in the kitchen on his tip toes, smelling and tasting and watching as her fast hands worked the knife and stirred the pot, taking simple Jedhan provisions and turning them into magic).  
> Chirrut loves to save the best for last (after all, he’s with the best cook in the bunch, and has years of to savor his food). He’s a slow eater because he talks so much, but the slowest eater in the bunch is Bodhi, who as a cargo pilot, had a little more time in the mess to actually sit down and eat his meal (his slow eating is one of the reasons Galen Erso was able to talk to him so much on Eadu, because Bodhi would linger, which allowed Galen the time to find him and talk).  
> Cassian is the fastest eater, never knowing when he’d have to jump into action, always more hyperconcerned with finishing his mission. He’s been fighting the war since he was a child, too, and so has been living off military provisions for almost as long, and there’s not much there to savor anyway.  
> And Jyn’s the trash bin, the one who grabs food off other people’s plates (Cassian, it’s Cassian’s plate). She’s spent the last five years especially hungry, and the Partisans were subsistence eaters, not gourmands, and even subsistence-wise, their stores would sometimes go empty. She’s learning slowly not to do this, though, but it’s been a habit that’s hard to break. Taking time to learn how to be a better cook has been helping her though (and it helps to have Cassian at her side, learning himself and giving tips, and being good company, very good company, though she won’t ever admit it.  
> K-2SO, in the meanwhile, likes to remind everyone that he does not need to eat food like some weak organic, and that with periodic upgrades, he can essentially live forever.

“Bodhi,” she called out right after her foot bumped into another hard object when the pilot stirred her with two firm hands on each shoulder, “Where are you taking me?”  
  
“Stop asking and just relax, okay? It’s not like I’m going to purposely direct you to somewhere dangerous.”  
  
“But you do know that I don’t like being blindfolded, right?”  
  
“As you told me 7 times already.”  
  
“If this isn’t worth it them I’m going to— _kriff_!”  
  
“Whoops, sorry!” Bodhi huffed a laugh, yanking her westward after she tripped on a huge power line. “Didn’t see that.”  
  
“ _Obviously_.”  
  
Two left turns and one side step to the right later (not that Jyn didn’t trust him, it’s merely out of habit from her years with Saw), they came to a stop. Bodhi warned her of a short heap ahead, and after she carefully stepped over—whatever it is—a sharp, spicy aroma welcomed her, followed by warmth that was so contrast with Hoth’s surface.   
  
“Go on,  **hit the lights**!” He smacked one of Jyn’s hand to the nearby wall, bumping her fingers to a switch. After she did, the next things came in such a rapid succession it nearly got her disoriented: first the scarf around her eyes were off, then the bright light, then Bodhi yelling right into her left ear, “Welcome home!”  
  
Three figures came out of the blur, standing a view meters in front of her, yet Jyn’s eyes decided to focus on Kaytoo first, who was while awkwardly holding a funnel that blurted out colorful papers to the air.  
  
“Welcome, Jyn Erso. Or should I say Jyn Erso-Andor.  There’s only 46% chance that you’re already hungry at this hour, but due to the possibility of Baze Malbus turning hostile if you don’t enjoy his cooking, I suggest you eat anyway.”  
  
As her sight finally adjusted, she eventually noticed that the droid was towering behind a round table already filled with colorful dishes. He was flanked by the guardians, one holding a spatula instead of a repeater canon, while the other bowls instead of walking stick.  
  
“Exaggerating as always,” Baze eyed him irritably before making his way around a counter that seemed to be a kitchen. “Come, little sister. Few more minutes and dinner will be ready.”  
  
It was almost too much to see the gruff man wearing an apron around his torso, Jyn didn’t even realize she was smiling widely until her cheeks hurts. Chirrut pulled out the chair next to him while Bodhi gave her an affectionate nudge to sit down, with them followed suit.   
  
A familiar feeling—like she’s being watched intently—struck her, so Jyn turned around until her gaze found Cassian’s, walking tentatively towards her with the exact same smile he gave when he welcomed her home the first time. It never seized to turn her gut upside down.  
  
“I’m clueless here,” she looked around after noticing that Cassian was coming from somewhere that looked like a big ‘fresher. The entire room was unfamiliar. “What are we celebrating? And where even in the base are we now?”  
  
“This, is what I called 'the fruit of our labor’. Though it came pretty late if you asked me. And should be bigger too, but—ow! What?!” Bodhi rubbed his hand where Chirrut’s precise slap just came into contact.  
  
“Patience, young man. Wait until everyone’s on the table,” he then grinned to Jyn. “Oh, don’t look at me, I only know that we’re facing the direction of the sun. I could feel the warmth on my skin on our way here.”  
  
“It’s the quarter complex for high ranking officer. Everyone should’ve know by now,” came Kaytoo’s flat tone. Cassian, who just took the empty chair beside Jyn, only shook his head while leaning down to plant a chaste kiss to the crown of her head.  
  
“It’s called marriage,” he mumbled shyly, as if the previous display of affection was just as uncommon as their 3-days-old status. “And it comes with a new quarter,” he added, glancing around.  
  
“Wait,” Jyn grabbed his wrist, her eyes grew wide. “The high command  _knows_? How—“ But she already knew the answer, as she turned her head slowly to the droid, eyes squinted.  
  
"What? It’s called a 'debriefing’ so I must debrief everything that had happened during our last mission, including your impromptu wedding in the middle of the Stormtroopers-swarmed battlefield, as officiated by Master Imwe and witnessed by Master Malbus and Lieutenant Rook.”  
  
“Do you always have to drag me in your story?”  
  
“Details are important,” he cut the pilot firmly.  
  
Jyn stared back to Cassian incredulously, and he only shrugged. She wanted to demand him the reason for this very unusual behavior (he was the one who always wanted to keep everything 'professional’ and 'discreet’), Baze had reappeared with the final dish, a heap of red grains that smell of firewood and saltwater. As he sat down, the guardian invited everyone to eat in his native Jedhan language, to which Bodhi and Chirrut replied accordingly.  
  
She did remember how the blind monk repeatedly mentioned how good his partner is when it comes to cooking, but Jyn never expect it to be this good. She literally couldn’t stop from complimenting everything the managed to taste, over and over again until Baze’s face slightly colored.  
  
“Look what you’ve made of him,” Chirrut nudged his elbow to her. “The Force beamed brightly around him, brighter than I’ve ever seen in years. I think tonight he’s going to cry.”  
  
“I never cried.” Baze growled from across the table, but the other guardian only waved his hand dismissively. They continued to eat and chatting, in what might be the homiest air Jyn ever felt in years. Today, around that table, in her new quarter with Cassian, she told herself that life was perfect. There was no war, no Empire, no death. It might be lasts no longer than that night, but she planned to take every chance she got.  
  
Her thought was disrupted by the weight of Cassian’s arm on the backrest of her chair as he slumped back, burping quietly and tapping his stomach.  
  
“Do you even chew?” Bodhi eyed him incredulously as he himself still far from even halfway done with his food. “Hey, you still have some left!” he noted.  
  
“I’m already full,”  
  
“ _Cassian Jeron Andor_ ,” Jyn accentuate each words by jabbing his leftovers, transferring them to her own plate, “Never leave—“  
  
"—even one grain behind,” the pilot synched in, smiled as their eyes met. Of course, Jyn thought, Papa must always repeat that words to everyone he met. Across them, Kaytoo was in a friendly argument with Baze over the importance of food for organic creatures like them in compare with him, and when the guardian stated that he could, should the droid wishes, create a good dish out of his oil and circuits, the table roared in laughter.  
  
“You should see their faces when Kay was done,” Cassian said between his chuckles. When Jyn turned to look at him, his expression suddenly changed, and he inched closer.  
  
“I wanted to tell you earlier,” he began, voice cautious and doubtful. “And I know that we agreed to keep this 'matter’ to ourselves, but, Jyn,” Cassian leaned even closer, taking her free hand into his and squeeze it gently. “I’ve never had much in my life, but now that I do, I suddenly feel like I want the whole galaxy to know.”  
  
“I don’t mind either,” Jyn bumped her shoulder softly to his and with that, finally, his smile returned. “And thank you for this. I loved it.” Then she added with a smile, “I love you.”  
  
“It’s everyone’s idea, actually.” Her smile grew wider because even after all those years, Cassian still colored whenever she said the words out loud.   
  
“Yeah, okay, I love everyone.” She did, however, too shy to kiss him in the open just yet. Even around those closest to her. But from the look they exchanged to each other, Jyn knew that when the lights are out tonight, he’s going to made her see all the stars in the galaxy.  
  
“Does this also means I can smack your ass in the open now?”  
  
“Force, Jyn,  _no_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course Jyn and Cassian will do the Will+Elizabeth's wedding from Pirates of the Caribbean 3 ;)
> 
> Chirrut: "You may kiss..."
> 
> *knocked out four Troopers at once*
> 
> Baze, trying to help: "You may kiss..."
> 
> *shot down an incoming AT-ST*
> 
> Both: "Just kiss!"


	45. Lock Pick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt number 7. “Why do you think they call me that name?” for scoundrels-in-love on Tumblr!

“Hey, Cass, lock pick’s looking for you!”   
  
Jyn stared at Kes Dameron with raised eyebrow, trying to decide whether she should be angry first or demands an explanation. But currently she and Cassian were summoned to an urgent meeting, so as soon as the captain appeared, they immediately left. But Jyn didn’t forget Kes’ wide, cheeky smile as he mumbled ‘bye, lock pick’ before he’s gone to his own errands.  
  
Two days later, Jyn found herself running her life out to a briefing for her next mission, while trying to find a more sensible reason other than ’ _apologies Sir, I just had a quickie with Captain Andor because we haven’t seen each other in two weeks and he’s about to embark on another mission_ ’ because obviously, it would ruin their mutual agreement to keep the relationship a secret.

Other part was because Jyn actually  _liked_  Major Kevan, her superior for the last three missions. The Mon Calamari had never even once called her reckless, and had subtly backed her up each time a verbal arguments happened between her and Draven.  
  
Fighting the sore muscle of her legs (from running and standing as Cassian fuck her mercilessly against the ‘fresher’s wall), Jyn barged into the War Room to find that yes, she was  _late_. All eyes immediately flown to her as she tries to catch her breath and the little dignity she had left.  
  
“Apologies, Sir. I was—“  
  
“Ah, lock pick! There you are. We’ve been waiting for you, Sergeant.”  
  
Jyn had to blink to repeatedly to make sure she heard him right. Beside him, Luke Skywalker only did so little to hide his smirk, but she had no time to respond because afterward came trains of information and orders from Major Kevan that didn’t even stated in the datapad. The only thing Jyn was able to grasp at the end of the briefing was ’ _you will be leaving in 3 hours_ ’ and by then, she had completely forget the whole lock pick thing.  
  
The sore legs had spread into sore body by the time their ship landed back on Hoth some weeks later. Jyn made her way slowly to her quarter, knowing fully that Cassian is still light years away, but the insistent blink from her datapad when she settled down on the bed was unexpected.  
  
 _Missing you terribly. Send me anything so I know you’re back safely.  
_  
The message was short, but enough. Jyn smiled, feeling stupidly happy for the first time in years, before typing down her reply.  
  
 _I’m staring at the 'fresher and it reminds me of you. Hope to see you sooner.  
_  
Putting down the datapad, she let her head fell unceremoniously to the pillows, breathing in the first proper rest she’ll get to enjoy and it took her less than a minute to surrender entirely to sleep.  
  
Three days into her free time, Jyn seized the morning in a good mood, knowing that she wouldn’t have any mission until several more days, and the only thing she had was a scheduled coordination meeting. After that, she would be free to plan anything for Cassian’s return in the evening.  
  
And yet there she was, sitting slumped on her seat with head propped to her fist while she—as well as the other 7 members of the pathfinder team—watched another argument between the Princess and her husband dragged the meeting so further away from its initial end schedule. The only thing keeping them there and the fight far more than just domestic issues was the fact that operational and safety of the team were the main topic.   
  
For a split second Jyn wondered whether she and Cassian would end up like them in the future.  
  
“Fine!” Leia eventually spat out furiously. “Do whatever your skull think is right, but don’t ever mention 'Organa’ when you get into trouble. And please make yourself comfortable sleeping on the couch tonight,  _General Solo_!”  
  
“Fine!” Han replied in the same intensity. “You can keep your rules but I’m taking lock pick here to MY team, and not even you or the Force can tell me otherwise!”  
  
Jyn stilled on her chair.   
  
The first thing she saw upon looking up was General Solo’s hand pointed at her while the room broke into quiet snorts and muffled chuckles that has  _nothing_  to do with him being banished from his own bed. As the heat of embarrassment spread to her face (because eventually the Princess was fighting against a smile too), Jyn opened her mouth to protest but was immediately cut by Leia’s dismissal. The couple soon picked up where they left, while the other participants of the meeting, disappeared in a suspicious manner.  
  
The walk back to her quarter was quick and intense, as Jyn took a mental list of anyone who might have an idea—and actually tells her—about the whole 'lock pick ordeal. She was so cranky by the time she punched the door’s code that she literally jumped back when someone called her name.  
  
His smile was all she needs to stride and crashed her body to him in a tight embrace. His subsequent laughter reverberated into Jyn’s soul and after weeks she finally felt warm and safe again.  
  
“Cassian,” she breathed him in, “Welcome home.”  
  
Her happiness was complete when he finally pressed his lips into her, and then the rest was a blur as they came into mutual agreement that their reunion would not require any single piece of clothes.  
  
Later on, as they lied sated in tangled limbs beside each other, Cassian had just finished the story of his missions when the part of him getting away from captive brought back the one thing that disturbs Jyn’s mind.  
  
 **“Why do you think they call me that name?”**  
  
Cassian eyed her curiously. “What name?”  
  
“Lock pick!” Jyn raised to her elbow. “Kes called me some times ago. And then Major Kevan too, and today I have to sit there while Han fucking Solo called me that either.”  
  
“Okay, calm down.” he smiled fondly at her rage. She inched closer to his face, demanding.  
  
“Well?”  
  
“I don’t know.”  
  
“That’s a lie.”   
  
“I don’t  _really_  know, okay?” Cassian’s lips remained curved upwards but his voice sounded like a plea. “You see, Kes is always like that, giving people nicknames from time to time, nicknames only he knows why. Once we have a new recruit that he called 'bacon’ out of nowhere, and after a while no one really care to ask.”  
  
Jyn squinted her eyes to him, torn between the fact that Cassian once promised to never lie to her again, and her own self-protecting measures to not believing a story so easily. But then he threaded his fingers through her hair and pulling her down into a hungry kiss, and this needy, passionate, and raw side of him always managed to melt her.  
  
“You’re lucky that I’m tired,” Jyn mumbled into the kiss before returning to her previous position, wrapped inside his arms under their warm blanket. “And I missed you too much so I’m just going to let that go. For now.”  
  
She fell asleep around the sound of his heartbeat.  
  
Weeks later they found themselves hiding behind a narrow niche on another desert planet as shootout broke between heavily equipped Imperial army and a group of partisans associating themselves with Saw Gerrera.  
  
“If I found anyone out there that I knew,” Jyn murmured between gritted teeth, blaster in one hand and truncheon on the other, “I’m going to blast his or her skull for making this harder for us.”  
  
Cassian tried to at least smile on the statement, but his experience and calculation was telling him that there would be a very small chance for them to get out of the situation unharmed. Or even worse, alive. He was still deep in his thought when suddenly heavy footsteps came towards their direction from two sides, and they exchange a short nod before pushing out of the niche to eliminate the groups of Stormtroopers.  
  
A shot grazed the top of Cassian’s jacket, just above his right shoulder but by the time he turned around, the perpetrator had fallen lifelessly to the ground, with Jyn standing in front of it. The fight, however, had exposed them and the first thing they notice was the ground trembling before an AT-ST appeared to rain fires on them.  
  
“How much further is Bodhi from the assembly point?” Jyn screamed as they zigzagging their way through narrow alleys.  
  
“Some hundred meters to the north!  _Oh, kriff_!”  
  
They’ve met with another groups of Troopers head first, but they too, soon eliminated by shots from Jyn’s blaster. They eventually arrived to a quieter part of the city—too quiet, in fact—and had switched to fast walking. She noticed some chairs in front of several houses were toppled down, and some street games were left unfinished.  
  
“You know,” she breathed, “If we don’t make it out today, you might as well tell me about the 'lock pick’ thing.”  
  
The captain only shook his head in disbelieve. “How can you even able to think about that when—“  
  
"Oh, shit.  _CASSIAN_!”  
  
And then the world went dark.  
  
They always dimmed the light on every room when the night came and the visitor’s hour had passed. One by one, friends, acquaintance, superiors, and families were hurdled away, announcing their standard “the patient needs to rest” where applicable to accelerate some stubborn visitors until several minutes later, the med bay is now quiet.   
  
But neither doctors nor droids had even cared to stop that one visitor that insisted on staying anymore.  
  
Cassian jolted awake at the sound of door sliding shut. It must’ve been the 2-1B doing the 6-hourly check. His first reflex was to squeeze the hand he’s been holding fiercely, before lifting his head to assess the status monitors and eventually laid on Jyn’s peaceful face.  
  
He’d given the complete debrief in to the High Command two days ago: mission interrupted by local partisans, were retreating and heading to the rendezvous point when the bomb dropped by one of the partisan’s ship. Sergeant Erso’s last minute reaction saved him from the worst. What he didn’t say was  _I was never a believer but when I saw her on the ground, limbs on unnatural angles and barely breathing, I prayed to the same universe who had taken so much before, to not take her too_.   
  
The full report was internal bleeding, various degrees of burn, and mild head injury. And Cassian was allowed to the complete disclosure because somehow Jyn had listed him as next of kin.  
  
There was rustling noise from the sheet around her feet, and he instinctively moved closer until he could watch her eyes scrunched, then opened into a tiny slit at first. The small grunt that came from her throat sends a wave of relief over Cassian, and he smiled at her when their gaze finally met.  
  
“Hey,”  
  
“Mmhm,” was Jyn’s reply. It took her another minutes to gather the scattered memory and assess her surrounding before she asked again. “How bad this time?”  
  
He shrugged. “Nothing the bacta can’t heal. No permanent damage, no missing body parts.”   
  
“And you?”  
  
“I’m fine,” the next sentence came as a whisper, “Thanks to you.”  
  
For a moment they just held on to each other’s eyes, exchanging unspoken words. At one point, Cassian was glad that he could return her for what she did post-Scarif. Jyn was there when he opened his eyes the first time, and had stayed through the worst. Pushing himself up, he cradled her face in one hand before pressing their lips together, sealing the fate that moments like this probably won’t be the last.  
  
“So why lock pick?”  
  
“ _Force, Jyn!_ ” Cassian pulled away so quickly that left Jyn genuinely startled, only to be replaced with her signature cheeky grin. “ _Seriously?_ ”  
  
“Hey, I almost died not knowing the whole story so you better tell me now. And don’t say you have no idea, because that won’t work the second time.”  
  
Sitting on the edge of the bed with shaking head, Cassian had to look away from Jyn’s face lest he won’t be able to decide whether to slap her or fuck her hard on the spot until she came to her senses. With a heavy breath, he eventually admitted his surrender.  
  
“Someone brought back Corellian rum months ago, so we—the high ranking officers—decided to have some nice drinks after one strategic meeting.” He peeked to her direction every now and then. “Then somehow Kes noticed the hick–the bruise on my neck, probably wasn’t hidden enough under the collar, so yeah.”  
  
“Okay…” Jyn’s voice clearly sound curious and amused.  
  
“He’s already pretty drunk, I think, so he started to attack me with questions, demanding a confirmation that we’re really 'a thing’ now. Took some people’s attention with his loud voice, and at some point Colonel Amadei joined in,” Cassian took her hand and starts focusing on her nails–anything to calm the increasing heat on his face.  
  
“And she went all ’ _ah, someone finally opens the lock to your best officer’s heart, Davits!_ ’ and it was embarrassing enough for me but Kes just won’t shut up, so he went ’ _opens? More like lock picking her way in_!’, and…well, now you know why.”  
  
The shock on Jyn’s face when he eventually looks up was unexpected.  
  
“You mean,” she trailed off, “Everyone already knew about us this whole time?”  
  
Cassian cast her a guilty look. “Yeah, I guess so, yes.”  
  
“And you’re okay with that?” There was a hint of red on Jyn’s cheek that follows her question, and it’s enough to give him reason to kiss her again. They were the same, he reminded himself. Two lonely souls trying to find each other for so long, but has no clue on what to make of it when they finally do. Cassian heard her sigh into his cheek before pulling away to stare at those beautiful greens he’s been dying to see closely.

“If it means that those new recruits won’t spend too long sparring with you, then yes.”

Jyn’s lips quirked up into a smile. “If that would stop those new pilots from asking for private flying tutorial with you, then ‘lock pick’ doesn’t sound so bad either.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amadei is one of my cousins name :) Yesterday was her birthday but when I called she was too shy to talk BUT IT'S OKAY I STILL LOVE HER AND MISSING HER TERRIBLY THAT CUTIE PIE :'''''')
> 
> Guess I'm going to bring back her character on future stories.


	46. Choices (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt number 36. "Don't you dare say you love me." for oh-nostalgiaa on Tumblr :D

_I should’ve run faster_ , Cassian thought as the ship’s ramp closes behind him.

 _I should’ve known her better_ , he contemplated when Kaytoo and Bodhi finally got them out of the atmosphere of the planet he never wanted to remember the name again.

 _I should’ve love her better_. The ship jumped into hyperspace.

When the rattling had stopped, Cassian hears rather than see Bodhi unbuckled from his pilot seat and walked pass him in furious steps towards the only bunk on the ship. Several minutes that felt like years later, he reappeared, dropped to his knees in front of the supply crate, rummaging its content. Cassian had just put away his blue parka after exchanging it with the cobalt vest when a box was dropped to his lap. 

Bodhi had returned to the pilot’s seat with Kaytoo.

Clutching at the box as if it could prevent him from exploding into stardust, Cassian made his way to the bunk. He took a deep breath before opening the door, but when his eyes met those familiar greens, all air from his lungs escaped anyway.

Her gaze followed him until he was settled on the edge of the cot in front of her. Very carefully, he took her left hand to turn it around and assess all the visible damages. She shivered once, but it was enough to get his panic took control and Cassian flicked his eyes up to see her closely for the first time since their escape; or rather, the mildly poisoned version of the woman he knew. Her pupils were dilated, skin paler than usual, and beads of cold sweat covering her hairline while she sucked short breaths from her mouth.

But she’s still his Jyn.

Cassian started with the cigar burns on her palms, more because it’s closer and she would need both hands to function. Opening the med kit box, he began to clean the dots thoroughly before wrapping them with bandage over a bacta patch. Next came the jagged puncture mark on the inside of her elbow. Cassian inched closer so that he could roll up her sleeves and he didn’t miss how her breath was caught at even the slightest contact with his fingers.

He also knew she was watching his every more, and dying to start a conversation.

Slowly, Cassian let the lines on his brows smoothed, and his shoulders slumped. He let his body relaxed for her, tearing down the mental wall build from all the unreleased emotions that strained them afar even though they’re physically close. After a while, she mimicked his gesture, and the silence went from tense to comforting.

If words could blow her until she came to her senses, then this is Cassian trying to do exactly that.

“Why?” he eventually asked.

“You.” Jyn tilted her face away from him. “It’s always you. No one else.”

She wanted to tell him that the first thing that came to her mind when they torture her for information was Cassian. Cassian piloting his ship; Cassian on their quarter, sleeping, when a blast came and he’d die just like everyone else in her life.

“Because I l—“

” **Don’t you dare say you love me.** “ He said sharply between gritted teeth. “Not right now, not like this." 

It might as well be her last words.

She decided to take her turn this time.

"Why?”

Why save her? Why not terminate her like the Alliance must’ve ordered him to do? He didn’t have to say it, but Bodhi’s expression when they came back had told her everything. 

By that time, Cassian had finished taking care of the puncture wound, and he shot a look at the wall across the room, chuckling sarcastically. Jyn watched him took a deep breath before finally dipping his head back down to her undamaged hand that he’d taken inside his.

The words came out in shaky whisper. “I’m tired of losing people I love, and not being able to do anything to prevent it.”

Suddenly Jyn felt too tired to say anything, so she just squeezed him hard and pull until his head is buried on her shoulder. He’s still breathing heavily, and after a while she felt her shirt turn damp where his eyes laid. Carefully, she lifted the bandaged hand to smooth the hair on his nape.

“Permission to say ‘I love you’, Captain?” Jyn murmured softly to his ear, to which Cassian let out a weak chuckle. After a beat he nodded, still too emotional to speak.

“I love you.”

She’s not sorry. It was a logical thing to do. They were simply too stubborn to obey it. 

“Hey,” Jyn nudged her cheek to his, “Can I have my kyber back?”

At this, Cassian broke into an airy laugh, lifting his head to plant a lingering kiss to her temple. She could feel his smile blooming on her skin.

“Not that easy, Sergeant.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A direct continuation to the prompt on Chapter 33 of this series :*


	47. Falling Slowly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexier than usual, was what she prevented herself from saying out loud, because the suit fit his body perfectly and the loose hair that fell from his currently sleek, combed-back hair was so distracting.  
> She missed him. Two months were proven to be too long, and even though there was nothing special between them than simply friends, Cassian’s presence had meant more to Jyn since Scarif. He was her anchor to reality, her reminder to care about her own safety because she hated the look on his face whenever she came back battered and bruised. He was her current association with what constitutes as home. And more than once she thought that maybe Cassian had felt the same too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on prompts no. 65. “I fell into a hole when you left. Now that your back, it’s gotten deeper and I’ve fallen harder.” for @tekayf-blog + prompts no. 26. “Fancy meeting you here.” for @letthepeoplesay-oh on Tumblr.
> 
> Hope you guys don't mind that I put it into one because both prompts goes along with each other too well!
> 
> A VERY SPECIAL TENGS to @sleepykalena for beta-ing (and being an amazing grammar police EHEHE)!

This is just about the same as kidnapping, she thought, by the time the shuttle breached Coruscant’s atmosphere and prepared the landing procedures.

Jyn had just returned from an exhausting, allegedly simple recon mission that had been extended from two days to two months (thanks to the cooperation between the local crime lord and some interplanetary partisans), when the princess yelled her name from across the hangar and shoved a bundle of clothes in her arms by the time she was close enough.

“You’re coming with me,” Leia declared, hooking her elbow around hers and making their way towards her shuttle. It was not until they were jumping into hyperspace that Jyn finally got the answer to as to why she had to start cleaning herself and wear the dress. “Look, Han is out there doing Force knows what and Luke is doing another spiritual session with the Guardians. I need a field operative to back me up while I explain our current ordeals to my political allies- the _Rebellion’s_ potential new allies.”

“With all due respect, ma’am, couldn’t you have just brought someone from a higher rank?” Jyn knew there was no way the ship was going to change its course, but it’s not in her nature to just sit and obey.

“Oh, General Draven is already there. The truth is, we’re a little late. I stayed longer just to wait for you. Now wear that dress so I can see whether or not it fits your height.”

It’s not satisfying enough as an answer, but when she opened her mouth again, the Princess cut her with a sharp glance. “I don’t trust another person as I much as I do you.”

With that, Jyn relented.

She could count with one hand how many fancy parties she’d attended before, and none of them were even close to being merry, including this one. Jyn especially hated how events like this only have a limited number of chairs to sit on, and the heeled boots Leia lent her were killing her slowly. She soon realized that the Princess was trying to gain more support from other sovereign nations/planets, either for financial or resource-related reasons. But after talking to three different groups of people and creatures across the galaxy, Jyn also had the unpleasant impression that they had little desire to be involved in any conflict out of fear of facing the same fate as Alderaan.

And she also noticed how every time Alderaan was mentioned, a flash of sadness glinted in Leia’s eyes, something she felt whenever someone mentioned the Death Star.

At the fifth group-talk, Jyn finally spotted an empty stool near the bar and she immediately excused herself to enjoy the simple luxury of sitting. The stool was placed near a wall, and Jyn let out a contented sigh as she crossed her legs and leaned her tired back until it made a soft cracking noise. She kept an eye on the princess though, in case her support was needed in another conversation.

“ **Fancy meeting you here**.”

Jyn twisted her head too quickly it produced another satisfying crack and he actually winced at the sound.

“Cassian!” She didn’t miss how his eyes shined with wonder and _something else_ as they scanned her head to toe and eventually lingered at her parted mouth a split-second longer before meeting her own.

“Never expected you to like parties,” he offered Jyn one of his teasing smirks and despite the perfectly-aired room, she felt her body warmed up.

“I don’t. I was forced—no, _kidnapped_ here by the princess just minutes after my ship landed.” He’d come to lean on the wall next to her by then, so close that his body heat radiated to her bare shoulder.

“You look beautiful. I mean…” Cassian seemed to also realize his rather too hoarse voice so he coughs once and shifted his weight, and Jyn had to chew the inside of her cheek. “For someone who just came back from a mission.”

“Yeah,” she shrugged, “Now I know I looked like shit all those times before.”

“No, no, that’s not what I meant, I—“

“Kidding,” Jyn shot him a look, smiling teasingly. “Thanks, Cassian. You don’t look so bad yourself.”

He looked down to his feet at that, chuckling. “Not as shitty as usual too, huh?”

 _Sexier than usual_ , was what she prevented herself from saying out loud, because the suit fit his body perfectly and the loose hair that fell from his currently sleek, combed-back hair was so distracting.

She missed him. Two months were proven to be too long, and even though there was nothing special between them than simply friends, Cassian’s presence had meant more to Jyn since Scarif. He was her anchor to reality, her reminder to care about her own safety because she hated the look on his face whenever she came back battered and bruised. He was her current association with what constitutes as home. And more than once she thought that maybe Cassian had felt the same too.

“You’ve been gone for quite some time, you know?” Cassian’s voice pulled her back to the party, and the current pain on her calves.

“I’m aware,” she huffed a laugh, glancing up to him. “It’s not like Draven’s going to miss me anyway.”

“No, he wouldn’t.” And then his voice lowered into almost a whisper. “But someone else would.”

The smile faltered from Jyn’s lips.

Nothing had prepared her for the way Cassian’s eyes trained on hers when he looked down.  He was leaning on one shoulder now; his gaze searched her face with such intensity, drinking her in, savoring every line and curve. The buzzing crowd around them was suddenly a distant sound compared to her thrumming heartbeat, and Jyn didn’t even stop herself from staring at his lips when he talked.

**“** **_Caí en un agujero cuando te fuiste. Ahora que has vuelto, se ha vuelto más profundo y he caído más fuerte._ ** **”**

The words flew so beautifully Jyn wondered how it would feel on her skin.

“What does that mean?” she whispered hoarsely.

“Jyn!”

The Princess’ voice struck them like lightning and Jyn had to blink repeatedly to regain her focus to their surroundings. Across the floor, Leia had signaled her to join another different group she’s talking to, so she mumbled her apology then excused herself to where her duty calls.

She didn’t miss the longing and disappointment in Cassian’s eyes.

The group she approached was far more excited and responsive this time, as they reacted passionately to each of the victorious missions Jyn was sharing with them. Leia filled in every now and then, adding strategical suggestions that they might need from the potential allies in the future, also to their positive reply. Soon the stories were over and the conversation switched to political courtesy that Jyn had no interest in listening but had to because she was _there_.

But whenever they weren’t looking at her, her gaze always flew back to the wall where Cassian was still standing. Her stomach flipped when she found he was already staring back at her, still with the same intensity. Jyn decided that maybe it’s about time they put their little orbiting game to end, so she didn’t look away. This time she’d let him know exactly what she felt.

Jyn let her eyes move back and forth between their potential allies and Cassian, and at one point he eventually had to leave the wall to where Draven was summoning him from. Still, she kept her gaze fixed to him as he was to her. A waiter interrupted the chit chat to offer a tray full of Corellian rum that Jyn initially refused but after a glare from the Princess, took one glass and proceeded to join the toast initiated by one of the allies. Another political courtesy, she thought.

A random guest suddenly bumped up against her back and Jyn almost toppled forward by the momentum. One of their new friends had quite a good reflex, however, catching her just in time, but half of the drink was spilled to the floor and all over her hand.

“Careful, nerf herder!” Leia yelled at the perpetrator who’s already disappearing into the crowd. Murmuring her gratitude to the ally, Jyn immediately checked her dress and luckily, it was unharmed. Her hand, though, was going to be uncomfortably sticky and stink of rum the entire night if she didn’t do something about it, so with a gesture, she excused herself to the bathroom.

After a complicated explanation from one of the waitresses, Jyn managed to locate the bathroom down the corner through a long hallway (she did ask for the furthest, least-crowded one) and was thankful to find it was empty. She washed her hand clean then splashed the water to her face and on the back of her neck in a desperate attempt to ease her tired muscles. She had no idea how much longer Leia would need her out there.

Smiling at the earlier memory with Cassian, Jyn straightened up and made her way out of the bathroom. She hadn’t even reached the turn to the hallway when Cassian suddenly appeared; both of them came to an immediate halt out of surprise.

Their eyes were locked into each other, waiting, but before Jyn could utter any question, Cassian took a few quick steps and suddenly his hands were guided up her cheeks and his lips crashed into hers, fiercely and unapologetically.

“Force, Jyn,” Cassian whispered hoarsely between the kisses. “I missed you. I missed you _so much_.”

Jyn let out shaky laugh because oh, how she felt the same for him. The realization made her head dizzy with excitement and desire. He took the signal to deepen the kiss, and Jyn opened her mouth to let his tongue slip inside while her hands clutched his neck, pulling and tugging because she wanted him closer and closer still. His lips tasted like home and everything she ever dreamed of; his thumbs stroked her cheeks gently, in contrast with how his tongue explored hers insistently, and a small moan escaped her throat. It was perfect, and Jyn would kill anyone who dared to disturb them.

“I want this,” Cassian declared as he rests his forehead against hers, their eyes still shut tightly. “This—whatever we are after tonight—I want to do it, with you, Jyn.”

She kissed the tip of his nose and laughed. “I’ve got a feeling we’re going to suck at it, but I want it too. With you.”

Cassian dipped down to kiss her hungrily again. Jyn could feel the curve of his smile against her own lips and she decided that it was worth every challenge that may come to them in the future, if not as soon as tomorrow. She could feel Cassian’s hand moving up to her hip as the other splayed on her spine, pulling in a more lustful purpose and the feel of his hardening bulge illicited another moan from her. “I’m sorry,” he murmured shyly.

“No,” Jyn grinded back against him. “Don’t stop, Cass. Please, don’t stop.”

Her encouragement made him groan and Cassian started kissing a trail from her neck down to her shoulder. Jyn tried to focus only on the places where their skin came into contact with each other, but soon enough a loud noise broke from the distance—the party room—and they were pulled back to reality. Cassian stilled, breathing hard against the spot behind her ear, and Jyn caressed his mussed hair back to its former shape before pulling away.

“My guests must be wondering I’m at right now.”

“Yeah,” he smirked cheekily, “Mine too. I’ll be right there 5 minutes after you. Just in case.”

“That should do.”

Cassian kept their hands entwined until she was too far to reach.

Leia was already with a different set of people by the time Jyn got back, but she was surely glad to have her around again. They were answering questions from a lone ambassador now, who seemed too old and tired for her age but otherwise had the same disdain towards the Empire as the Rebellion. Jyn spotted Cassian walking across the room to where Draven was standing, and they exchanged a short look before focusing back on their respective guests.

But it hadn’t even been an hour when Jyn found themselves back at the short niche in front of the hidden bathroom with her back pressed high on the wall, the skirt of her dress pooling around her hips as her legs wrapped around Cassian’s waist, and his mouth crashed over and over on hers. He took hold of one of her wrists and slammed it against the wall above her head, and Jyn moaned loudly as he started grinding his bulge to her center. She tilted her head to pepper soft bites onto his neck as Cassian ran his stubble on hers. They couldn’t leave marks on each other just yet; the night—their duty—was far from over so there’s only so much they could do at the moment. The restraint, however, set her alight even more.

“What did you say to Draven this time?” Jyn choked on the words when Cassian nibbled her ear.

“Told him I need to check on the ship.”

“I can’t believe that worked on him.”

“Mmhm,” Cassian’s voice was raspy and hot over her collarbone, “Twenty years of working together has its own advantage.” She tightened her grip around his shoulders, but when his lips were back to hers, the kiss was softer. “Jyn,” he breathed, “Let me have you tonight?”

“Force, yes,” _This man is going to be the death of me_ , she thought. “Just make sure you return to base by around midnight or you’ll have to wait until morning.”

Cassian pulled away to look at her, his eyes glinting in wonder. “Like _you_ can make sure the princess will return today?”

“I have some tricks up my sleeve,” Jyn replied with a smile, then slowly set down her legs to the floor. She gave him a chaste kiss before disappearing into the party one last time. “My quarters. Don’t you dare be late.”

To be honest she wasn’t even sure the ‘ _I’m so tired and this place brought me painful memories_ ’ would be reason enough for Leia, but it worked out better than expected. Leia eventually mentioned that their goal had been met for that night, and as a form of gratitude, she’d let her do whatever she wanted for the rest of the night. Jyn didn’t hesitate to request an immediate return trip to Yavin.

Mumbling a promise that she’ll return the dress the next morning, Jyn tried not to look to hopeful or rushed as she walked back to her quarters. The base was mostly empty by this time, the corridors filled only with droids and pilots returning from their watch. Her wing, located at the far eastern side of the base, was already dark and quiet like a graveyard when she arrived. And then, just as she was about to tap the code on her door, Jyn heard quick steps approaching before a strong hand gripped her elbow and spun her around into a passionate kiss.

“Made it,” Cassian breathed to her lips.

Being at her place gave Jyn a sense of power as she took the chance to pin him to the wall once they were inside her quarters. Her fingers made a quick work on the buttons of his shirt, and with each bit of skin uncovered she kissed and licked hungrily. There was a line of hair that started from just above his navel and traveled downwards, and when she sucked the skin there, Cassian moaned and bent forward to grip her shoulders as if to steady himself.

Every reaction, every sound he made boosted her pride and Jyn continued to undress him until he was left with his underwear. She stroke the outline of his length, savoring its hardness knowing that she made him like that, but then suddenly Cassian grasped her ass and lifted her up, and with a few strides he lowered them both to the bed. Hovering above her, he cradled her face with one hand and kissed her passionately.

Panting hard, Cassian’s voice came out as a whisper. “You’re going to be the death of me.”

“There are worse ways to die,” she replied with a smile.

Biting the strap of her dress, Cassian slid one of them down one of her shoulders while his free hand traveled down to pull the skirt up. He then hooked a finger to the hem of her underwear, keeping his eyes on her while his mouth ghosted above her one of her breasts that made her shiver with anticipation.

“What do you want, Jyn?” His lips enclosed around her nipple through the fabric and Jyn let out a choked sob. “ _Where_ do you want me?” Cassian repeated the gesture to each breast and it took her a while to get her voice back.

“Your mouth,” Jyn stuttered as his fingers teased over her entrance. “Make me come with your mouth.”

She watched as Cassian made his way down to remove her underwear and lowered himself between her thighs. His eyes were dangerous and lustful, and Jyn could hear him muttering “ _Wow_ ,” before he took her in one long stroke of his tongue that made her cry loudly in ecstasy. “Like this?”

“Fuck, yes. _Yes_.”

Before tonight, Jyn had rarely been able to let herself go, but at that moment, under the mercy of Cassian’s clever mouth, she let her body do all the work, let her noises tell him how he’d brought her closer and closer to the edge with every perfect lap of his tongue on her entrance; the perfect pressure of his lips around her clit; the perfect crook of his fingers that he slipped inside her to aid him, while he keeps licking, kissing, and sucking her to oblivion.

She couldn’t get past screaming out the first half of his name when she came.

Cassian was back to kissing her lips after she rode out her orgasm and the taste of herself refueled Jyn’s desire. This time she wanted to see _him_ come apart for her. Rolling him to his back, Jyn got up from the bed to slowly undress herself, letting the smooth fabric slide down to reveal her bare body while she watched Cassian watching _her_ in amusement. Removing his underwear, she was pleased to see that he was still hard. Jyn slowly crawled to him until her mouth hovered just above his length and she intentionally made her voice breathier.

“What would you have me do, Captain?”

“Anything,” Cassian whimpered, “Anything you want, Jyn, I’m yours.”

“ _Choose_.”

She took his entire length into her mouth and sucked hard; she made Cassian react with hip jerks accompanied by strangled Festian curses before pulling out with soft pop. When she looked up, Cassian was already staring at her behind the heavy rise and fall of his chest.

“I want to be inside you,” was his final answer, but it was all Jyn needed to hear. She sank down into him ever so slowly, not breaking the eye contact, and they both sighed when he’s perfectly sheathed all the way through.

The sensation was incredible. Cassian stretched her in a way she never felt before, and it was even better when she started to move. His hands were firm around her waist and for a while there was nothing but their shaky breath echoing inside her quarters. But Jyn wanted to hear the noises he made before, and wanted to make him come as hard as she did under him, so she started to grind him harder and faster.

That did it.

With every thrust came loud noises from him and Jyn was so focused, _too_ focused on pleasuring him that she yelped in utter surprise when Cassian flipped them both again, leaning his weight to one hand as the other rested behind her knee to hoist the leg up. He started pounding harder and deeper into her, and Jyn clawed at his back when he hit the right spot, moaning words of encouragement to egg him on.

Cassian’s movements soon became erratic as he buried his face to the crook of her neck, panting louder and faster. Jyn ran her hands all over his body- his back, his ass, and his shoulders, everywhere- desperate to feel his muscles move under her palm as and she felt her second orgasm approaching fast.

“Come on, Cass,” she breathed to his hear, clenching her walls around him at the same time until he groaned loudly. “Come with me. _Yes, yes, yes_.”

It washed over them almost simultaneously.

Jyn let him rest his whole weight on her. The first thing she felt after the temporary numbness was how dry her throat was from gasping for air and wailing when they came. Cassian eventually rolled to his side, but he reached one hand to cup and tilt her face to him and start peppering soft kisses to her lips.

“That was—“

“I know,” he smiled oh-so-beautifully. “I know.”

“I was going to say ‘worth it’. Right down to the stupid lie I made to the princess.”

At that, they both chuckled.

“Rest, Jyn.” Cassian reached down to pull the blanket over them, and she adjusted her position so that she was curling up comfortably beside him. “I’ll be here when you awake.”

“You better be. Oh, shit!” she exclaimed suddenly

“What?” he eyed her curiously.

“I promised to return the dress to the princess first thing in the morning. Will you please wake me up?”

“Just return it after you’re awake, whenever that will be. You’ve earned your rest, Jyn- I think she’ll understand.”

She relented, if only because she was indeed tired and she was comforted by Cassian’s steady heartbeat under her head. Tightening her grip around his torso, she let herself drift off, thinking of how much of a relief it was to have someone again after all those years of being alone.

 

 

Prologue.

He was right. Leia did.

“If it meant that you and Captain Andor finally got to fornicate,” the princess mumbled without moving her eyes from the datapad on her lap, “You can keep it. Consider it a lucky charm from me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to translate the prompt number 65 into Spanish using Google Translate. If anyone who is a native speaker would be so kind to point any mistake in it, I would be very thankful (and will revise accordingly ASAP)!
> 
>  
> 
> (And, guess who hate standing party?)


	48. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For prompt number 46. “No! Don’t hurt them! Hurt me, leave them alone!” for anon on Tumblr! :D

“This way, Liutenant Hakelia.”

The man in Imperial suit nodded once and proceeds to the pointed direction, taking the small group deeper into the Whiphid’s dungeon. Painful wailing could be heard from each heavily guarded prison cells as they passed, yet every time Lady Valarian turns her head to examine her guest, the man’s face remained impassive.

“I didn’t expect any Imperial officer to come this fast after I sent the transmission,” she began, her heavy steps created puff of dust as they walk.

“We were on a patrol around this sector.” The man replied flatly. “These prisoners—if they are truly what you said—are on the top of our most wanted list. We cannot risk them escaping again.”

“Ah, I see. Quite a small party you brought here, eh?”

Hakelia turned and eyed her sharply, clearly insulted at the lack of respect. “Forgive my droid and I, Lady Valarian, but I believe our Star Destroyers have more important issues to settle than merely visiting a dark, smelly lair of a crime lord in the Outer Rim.”

The rest of the walk went silent and less eventful afterwards.

“Here,” the Whiphid tap a code on a metal door as they stopped, revealing a small chamber with nothing but two prisoners, hands chained up over their sack-covered heads and feet bounded with heavy metal shackles. They immediately reacted at the groups’ footsteps, struggling and wriggling with as if it could do them anything than tightening their bound.

“Tried to steal my data chip yesterday,” Lady Valarian waved at them in disdain, and Hakelia stepped closer to remove the sack from the smaller human—a female, judging from the muffled voice. She was struggling more violently against her shackles, tossing her head as if to yank the cover out of her face and the anger made him hesitate for a second.

“Yeah, careful on that one. She bites.”

A pair of furious green eyes glared at Hakelia as soon as he removes her cover. Even with her limbs chained and the cloth around her mouth, she was all fire and growling like a feral beast to him and he had to took one step behind at the intensity.

“Liana Hallik.” He announced, clearly satisfied with his findings. “Impressive escape from Wobani. Don’t worry, we have some other planet for special cases like you. That is, if you survived the ‘interrogation procedure’ on our ship.”

Another muffled growl that seemed to be a series of curses came from her, but Hakelia only stared mockingly at her helplessness. Moving to her left, was a calmer male, dressed in weird robes of red and black and he was about to uncover the sack when Lady Valarian’s voice cut him.

“Don’t,” she exclaimed “Open that one, Lieutenant! That one is a trickster.”

“Are you kidding me?” Came the voice from inside the sack. “I’m blind.”

 “Lies!” Lady Valarian snapped at the man. “Don’t trust whatever he says. It’s one of his trick.”

“Ask me how many fingers you raised in front of my face and I would surely give you the wrong answer—“

“ _Silence!_ No, whatever you do, don’t open the cover of that one. He knocked off 15 of my best guards alone, and not even a single shot got him.”

Hakelia raised an eyebrow but lowered his hand eventually. “Whatever, you can keep him if you want. I only need this woman.”

He signaled at his droid to begin preparing Liana Hallik for the trip back to their ship when the Whiphid took a step and positioned herself between the interested parties.

“Not so fast, Lieutenant.”

He stilled.

 “I beg your pardon?” His voice lowered to a dangerous whisper.

“I want my credits first,” she replied with a pretentious innocent tone. Still behind him, the droid came to a halt, staring blankly between his superior and the crime lord, waiting for permission to go, while Lady Valarian’s two bodyguard took a step forward.

Hakelia’s jaws clenched as hard as the fists on his lower back.

“Let’s clear one thing here, Whiphid.” He growled. “First, I never said there’s any bounty put upon them. Secondly, as I recalled, it was _them_ who walked right into your lair, which means, you had little to no effort in actually helping my job here.”

“That’s true, yeah,” she snarled and stepped behind. “But it cost me some 30 of my best personnel to take them and keeping them alive until you come, _Lieutenant_. If you can even call yourself that.”

Hakelia waved his hand off to his droid. “I have no time for this bullshit. K-2SO, bring them to our ship!”

There was a sudden yell in Whiphidian and within the seconds it took him to blink, one bodyguard had pointed an electrified baton near his droid’s circuit box while the other kicked him hard behind his knees until he fell to the ground, groaning in pain. His next movement was halted as he felt the cold steel of the bodyguard’s blade on his throat.

“What the kriff do you think you’re—“

The surprised grunt cut the rest of Hakelia’s words when the Whiphid’s hand came in contact with his cheek in a hard slap. When he opened his eyes again, Lady Valarian was already stood between the two prisoners. Her big hand caressing Liana’s cheek as she produced another series of muffled growl.

“Imperials, Rebels, whatever your names are, all of you are just similarly ignorant and stupid. You see, I love visitors as much as the next Whiphid, _filth_ , but I also like to check on my visitors as they come visiting.”

“Then you may also want to re-check that I am, indeed, blind—“

“SHUT UP!” she roared. The head under the sack stilled. “Now let me get this easy for you.”

Lady Valarian roughly yank at Liana’s chin, tilting her face up and elicit another furious grunt, while the Whiphid used her other hand to knock at the chains on the other prisoner.

“Are they your accomplices?”

To her amusement, Hakelia remained silent. His face didn’t betray anything, and he’d kept his eyes trained on her with the same intensity and fury.

“Funny,” she chuckled mockingly, and in one swift move two large fists landed perfectly at both prisoners’ gut. Their body shook violently and the tensed chains above their heads made a deafening screech at the impact. “So now you decided to be silent, eh? Or is it because a dead man cannot talk?”

“A blind man can, though.”

This time his bickering was rewarded with a slap. And, just for the fun of it, she added a second slap to Liana, making the loose hairs stick to her sweaty face and a hint of blood streamed from the corner of her eyebrow.

Lady Valarian didn’t miss how Hakelia’s gaze flicked to Liana for a split second, before returning to her.

“Oh, this will be interesting. Hand me that blade!”

The bodyguard roughly pulled him up while throwing the weapon to Lady Valarian, and before Hakelia could try to fight, a small knife had replaced where the blade was resting against his pulse point. He watched in horror as the Whiphid brought the sharp edge to Liana’s throat, adding the slightest pressure to still her but not strong enough to leave a mark just yet.

“I must say, things getting weirder these days,” she began, shooting a disgusted look at Hakelia. “A planet killer, Jedi’s return, none of them make sense. Same as you, my little friend.”

Her movement was barely visible, but the fresh line of blood that formed in Liana’s throat is. Hakelia’s eyes flicked again.

“You see, Lieutenant Colin Hakelia should be dead on the beach of Scarif, or so my reliable source told—“

“That place sounds familiar.”

“ONE MORE WORD AND I’LL CUT YOUR LIMBS, BANTHA SHIT!”

Once again the sack-head stilled.

“Now, I give you one last chance, filth,” Lady Valarian deepened the blade and more blood pooled where the sharp edge met Liana’s skin. “Are they your accomplices?”

Hakelia’s mouth clamped shut.

“Very well.” The Whiphid sighed. “I think she’d look better without her head.”

“ ** _No!_** ”

The blade stopped mid-air. Lady Valarian turned her head with an evil grin to the now exposed imposer, walking slowly towards him while her hand still gripping on the weapon. “What was that?”

“ **Don’t hurt them** ,” Hakelia growled between gritted teeth. His chest raised and fall with every nervous breath, and he could no longer look into the Whiphid’s eyes when he talked. Lady Valarian let out a mocking laugh, murmuring ‘I knew it’ in between before landing another backhand slap to Hakelia’s face.

“ **Hurt me** ,” he spat out to the ground. “But **leave them alone**.”

“And why must I do that?” Lady Valarian roared, bringing her face closer to him. “You’re not in the position to bargain here, and the only fun I’ll get is by letting you watch as I butchered your friends!”

“No,” his voice a whisper now. “I’ll give you anything. Just don’t hurt them.”

“Anything? And what would that possibly be, filth? Credits?”

“Time.”

Lady Valarian’s smile faltered. “What…?”

“It gives her time.”

Within the seconds it took her to turn around, a loud, metal-snapping sound was heard followed by Liana’s roar as a flash of chain suddenly tightened around Lady Valarian’s neck, pulling her down to the sandy floor. Screaming order while gasping for breath, her eyes widened in shock as she watched Hakelia gripped the knife on her bodyguard’s hand before his elbow came in contact with its face in a bone-cracking sound, and behind them, her other bodyguard laid stiffen beside the tall droid.

The very last thing the Whiphid saw as the chain gripped her throat was the face of the suspiciously-not-blind man smiling down, then her world went dark.

“Impeccable timing, Cassian, because I don’t think my programming would allow me to remain silent any longer than that.”

Jyn was already halfway by the same time he stepped forward, catching up in the middle to wrap his arms tightly around her small frame.

“I can’t believe that lock pick robot actually works,” Cassian said after pulling away. Jyn shrugged, a cheeky smile formed on her mouth while she caught the sight of Chirrut handing over the data chip they managed to duplicate to Kaytoo from the corner of her eyes.

“I have a reputation to keep.”

Ignoring the droid’s calculation on their survivability if they kept gazing at each other’s eyes fondly, Cassian leaned down to press one, then two chaste kisses on her lips.

“Now what’s the escape plan, Captain?”

Holding her hand in his, he raised the other to silence them, and it was not long before they hear the signature whirring sound of a heavy repeater cannon.

“That,” Cassian announced, “Is our cue to start running. Let’s go!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lieutenant Colin Hakelia is the owner of the Imperian uniform Cassian 'borrowed' on Scarif.
> 
> A Whipidian is huge. Lady Valarian's height alone is 2.5 meters, hence I decided to have her execution style similar to Jabba's. But eventually it was Chirrut who knocked her out.
> 
> Aaaand in case anyone wonders why Cassian seemed like a terrible spy here, it's all part of the act. He used Hakelia's name on purpose, and his specific instruction to Kay was "whatever you see, whatever happened, remained silent until the crime lord (or lady) is neutralized".
> 
> It was easily one of the hardest task Kay ever given to.


	49. Parka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt no. 47. “I need my shirt back. How about you take it off.” for @crazy-fruit on Tumblr! :D

He missed her terribly.

He repeated this creed in his mind while his body conveyed the message. Hips, locking with hers and grinding down hard to the heat between her legs. Fingers, intertwined with each other as he squeezed and pushed her hands down into the mattress, just a little above her head. Mouth, panting hard and making all kinds of indecent noises because he was hungry and thirsty for her at the same time. Lips, crashing into hers over and over again, swallowing her gasp of surprise, the subsequent laugh, and the moan that came deep from within her throat. 

So many things had happened while they were separated, things that overloaded his mind until the thought of her turned from a want into a _need_ and eventually a _craving_ because before her, he had nothing and no one to share it with. There was no one to run away to when the nightmares returned. He made his way down to her neck, sucking and biting with a clear intention of leaving marks, then southward still, all whilst ruing High Command for constantly separating them with longer missions when he needed her the most.

Just like this one.

Cassian's mouth froze from working at the hardened bud under the shirt that covered her breast when his comms went off. Not the single beep indicating an incoming call, but the constant, insistent beeping that indicated a very urgent meeting. Jyn looked down at him through her eyelashes and let out a soft chuckle while he cursed under his breath. It's entirely her fault, since she showed him the luxury of making memories together, that he started to condemn every unplanned disruption to his—their—free time.

"Must you, though?" Cassian felt Jyn's fingers tighten around his, preventing him from pulling away any further. He shot her a half-apologetic, half-annoyed look before nodding. Groaning in protest, Jyn eventually relented and sat up on the edge of the bed, not bothering to try so hard to hide the darkened stains on her shirt where his mouth had come into contact with- he was too eager to even let her undress.

"I'll be back soon." He kissed the spot that always manage to make her giggle, then started running towards the Command Room.

 

\--

 

Shutting his ears from things around him was easier now that he had someone to distract his mind with. The meeting was rather uneventful, only a confirmation of the worst situation on Florrum that he'd already predicted weeks ago (Draven had deemed it non-top priority and _look what happened now_ ). His thoughts quickly wandered to another room, pondering the different ways he wanted to make her come.

Cassian clenched the fists resting on his lower back when the welcomed memory of Jyn writhing beneath him flooding in his mind, how her mouth gaped when he pounded her from behind, hitting deep into her spot while his hand played with her breasts. General Syndulla's protest disappeared behind the memory of the sounds she makes when he slips his fingers inside her, or when his tongue does that thing to her clit that makes her curse his name every time. The datapad in front of him blurred and morphed into the image of Jyn's hips sliding down to meet his when she took control. He remembered the rapid, high pitched sobs she would make before bursting into stardust, showing that it's him, and only him, that can make her come undone like that.

However, the fantasy was cut short by yet another one of his worst predictions. 

He was officially annoyed now, as the meeting required him to run through the base twice in a day. Tapping the code to their quarters, Cassian immediately fell to his knees in front of the low drawer, pulling out clothes and equipment into his backpack before taking a quick scan across the room and smiled. Brown locks peeped from under his puffy blue parka, cocooning Jyn’s small frame as she sat on the chair with her back on him, accompanied by a faint sound of fingers tapping on datapad. 

"I'm leaving for Florrum in thirty minutes," he said slowly. "Urgent recon mission, two days tops."

A low hum came from the parka. The material ruffled as she shifted her weight, but otherwise remained focused on the report.

"Sorry we have to postpone our ‘exciting reunion’."

Jyn huffed a laugh. "It's fine, Cass."

"Also," he added, digging further into the drawer to find his cobalt jacket, " **I need my parka back. How about you take it off?** "

There was a pause and a protested groan before she replied. "But I'm cold."

"I know," he checked the backpack hastily, making sure that he had everything for the mission. "But I can't leave Hoth without it." Stretching himself up, Cassian reached to the drawer above his head to pack some snacks for the long flight, when he caught her response.

"What if I say no?"

" _Jyn_ ," he grasped more snacks, "I'm leaving in 15 minutes; can I please have it back now?"

Cassian heard her sigh, followed by the sound of datapad hitting the desk softly, before she stood up to turn around and walked up to him.

And that's when he was bewitched at the sight of Jyn wearing _nothing_ but his parka.

Making her way ever so slowly, Cassian couldn't look away from how the unzipped jacket created a deep V-shape, exposing the skin around her collarbones, the flat between her breasts, and ending just above her navel while the rest was hidden under the remaining material loosely tied with the white belt.

Cassian didn't realize he was gaping until his throat dried and he had to swallow rather too visibly.

Jyn kept coming closer and closer still, and only when his back had hit the door that she halted, merely centimeters apart from him.

"Very well, then." She shrugged, then started to undo the belt with the same slow, fluid motion.

"What are you doing?" Cassian asked hoarsely, his eyes fixed on her hands and the rest of her skin that threatened to reveal itself in full any second from now. 

Jyn shot him a cheeky, yet dangerous look from under her eyelashes. "I'm returning your parka, as you requested." she answered innocently. 

His whole body went numb when he witnessed the parka— _his_ parka—slide down and off her bare skin in the most erotic way possible. In less than a second Jyn was standing completely naked in front of him. Her eyes were trained on his face with her chin up, exposing the blooming marks on her neck, and he completely lost his sense of self control. No matter how many times he skimmed her with his eyes, they always stopped at the dark curls between her legs.

"And what is…" Cassian whispered, lifting his free hand to touch her _anywhere_ just to calm the fire on his fingertips, "…this?"

The parka suddenly dropped between them and he fumbled to catch it in time.

"Something you can't have today."

With a smile and a grin, Jyn turned around and walk to the fresher, leaving Cassian to stand there, with roughly seven minutes left until his scheduled departure, still completely perplexed.

 

\--

 

It was easily the hardest, _longest_ two-day mission in his entire career in the Rebellion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tengs once again for @sleepykalena for being an amazing beta! MWA! :*


	50. A Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For a lovely anon who asked for a prompt from this starter sentence: "Don't leave me".

The bunker's hatch closed firmly above their heads as dust and sand forms a brown cloud around their feet. Cassian looked up, listening closely to the footsteps of nearly two dozen of Stormtroopers only several meters from them, until it reduced into distant, muffled thump. He then let go the breath he didn't even realize he was holding.  
  
"They're heading south," Cassian mumbled, eyes still fixed on the hatch while adjusting to the complete darkness. "The facility will be put in higher alert at dark, so we need to leave now."  
  
"Give it a minute."   
  
He looked down and immediately squinted. Beside him, holding the flashlight upward, Jyn had dropped to the floor with knees bent protectively in front of her chest. Dust puffed from her mouth with each heavy exhale, the remnants of their previous hide and seek game with the Empire.  
  
Cassian knocked the walls around him out of instinct: rocks, firm enough to hold the ground from burying them alive should an explosion shatters it; air, went in and out of the small opening near the hatch, guided by the illuminated dust. The bunker was probably made during the Clone Wars, but he didn't want to stay long enough to figure that out.  
  
"Sit down, Cassian. You know I hate bunkers." Jyn's voice came flat and emotionless regardless of the weight of the words.  
  
"I do," he whispered firmly, already on the move to check the strength of their only exit stair. "And that's why we need to go. Now."  
  
"I can't." came her immediate answer. The light flickered around them as the hand holding the flashlight was shaking lightly. Ignoring the wave of guilt that washed over him, Cassian fumbled to her in the dark, wrapping one hand around her upper arm and with reassuring words, trying to pull her up. Jyn didn't relent.  
  
The words choked on her throat. "I can't, Cassian."   
  
"Jyn, come on, we have to—“  
  
His nose caught a familiar tangy smell.  
  
 _Shit_. Dropping to his knees, only then that Cassian realized the beads of cold sweat that already formed around her hairline. Her lips had lost its color, and her eyes were drooping.  _Shit_. He followed her other arm where it ended on her waist, the fabric there was already wet with something slick.   
  
"Let me see it," Cassian mumbled quickly, ignoring the protested whine as he guided her legs until it stretches down. It doesn't look good. At all. The conclusion came in as fast as the increase in his heart rate, while in front of him, Jyn's was dropping.  
  
The sound of the flashlight falling to the ground startled him, but when he saw the same hand had gone to the scarf around her neck, Cassian immediately catch up, getting it off and wrap it firmly around the wound. He looked up just in time when Jyn's head was swinging weightlessly to the side, and he caught with his hands softly cupping her jaws.   
  
"Hang on, Jyn," Cassian whispered, fighting the lump in his throat by reaching down to the comm on the pocket of his parka. "You'll be fine. Stay with me. Kaytoo, Kaytoo, come in."  
  
There was nothing but static noise.  
  
"Come on," he growled in between the additional Festian curses. "Kaytoo, come in! Bodhi! Bodhi, do you copy?  _Anyone?!_ "  
  
When switched his gaze back to her, Cassian's heart almost stopped.  
  
"Jyn!" he shook her lightly and thank Force her eyes snapped open. "Jyn, listen. We need to get out of here but I can't comm either Kay or Bodhi…this bunker is too deep under the ground I can't pick up the signal. I need to get out there and—"  
  
 **"Don't leave me."**  The strength in her voice contrasting her current state, as well as her grip on his arm.   
  
"I won't, Jyn, you know I will never do that." Cassian said rapidly, finding himself getting harder to breathe. He dropped the comm to inch closer and bring both of his hand to cup her face, almost flinching at how cold the skin there. "But I need to comm them to get us out of here. I'll be back as soon as I can, alright? Just hang in there until—“  
  
" _I said don't leave me._ " Jyn repeated, quieter and weaker this time, but it was enough.  
  
Cassian closed his eyes and obeys. Stubborn as usual, he cursed silently. Couldn't figure out how to say that being left alone in a bunker happened far too often in her life, but she didn't have to either. It's all in her sleepless nights she'd shared with him. When she thought he didn't notice how she slipped under his covers at midnight, or out of it before sunrise, leaving him with her lingering warmth and smell that he'd never admit been craving this whole time. When she thought he didn't hear her being so vulnerable around him.   
  
"Okay," he whispered back eventually, stroking his thumbs to her cheeks. "But you—you have to…don't leave me too, alright?"  
  
"I'll try my best, Captain." Jyn said with a ridiculous smile, releasing the grip on his arm to form a weak salute before laying it atop the blood-soaked shirt.   
  
"Then keep talking to me, would you?" Gently, Cassian shifted so that he was now sitting between Jyn and the wall. Still stiff at first, he put both of his hands on her shoulders and tug her in until her back was firmly pressed to his front. She let out a hum before it was replaced with a painful hitch, and Cassian turned tense almost instantly. His jaws clenched, torn between comforting or actually saving her. He felt Jyn tripped to one side, starting to lose consciousness, and he caught her.   
  
"Your bed. It’s more comfortable and that's not fair," she slurred.  
  
"I can arrange for a switch up as soon as we return." He tried the comm again, but there was nothing but static still.  
  
"So you'll be the one who come to my quarter then?"  
  
He paused, feeling her slipping away even further and in between the panic, he prayed. Prayers his mother once taught him a lifetime ago. But the prayers hadn't kept his mother alive.  
  
"If want me to, then yes."  
  
"Oh, cut the crap, Cass. I know you want it," Jyn's head lulled to fit inside the crook of his neck. "As much as I do."  
  
He kissed her forehead, murmuring soft Festian words as she gave in to unconsciousness.  
  
With time against him, Cassian quickly move to lay her gently on the bunker's wall before wrapping his parka around to shield the night's cold. He pressed his forehead to hers, whispering a promise that he will come back soon, then pulling away slowly while assessing her condition. She was still breathing, but maybe not for long. He wanted to kiss her.  
  
Cassian climbed the stairs instead. Because kissing her means preparing for the worst; the first and last kiss. He will return. He must.  
  
With one last lingering look, Cassian closed the hatch below him and ran until the calming voice of his droid came out of the comm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello it's your cliffhanger writer again <3 *blows kisses*


	51. Small Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For a lovely anon who asked "You have the softest hair" from the 2-6 words prompt list!

It was a rare sight to see Cassian Andor smile in front of a lot of people. And tonight, at the first anniversary of the Battle of Endor, as Rogue One and several other Rebels whom they know by heart by now were gathering in an impromptu trip back to the forest planet to have a different, private celebration by sitting around the same bonfire, Cassian Andor smiled  _a lot_.   
  
Jyn sipped on her bottle of Corellian rum, leaning on two crates of smuggled food stacked atop one another like a bar table while her eyes roam to all the happy faces lit by the fire, only to find that they would always come back to him. At some point they caught on each other, and his smile went softer for a split second as both of his eyes blinked teasingly to her. Jyn laughed, shaking her head and mouthed a silent "No," as a response to his failed wink, to which Cassian replied with an innocent shrug.  
  
With the night grow older, the already tipsy Bodhi appeared out of nowhere and started dancing, pulling anyone within the radius of two meters from him to join in and it was the cue for Cassian to retreat to the empty space beside her.    
  
"Hey," he said with a smile, leaving no space between them as he bumped his entire left side to her. "You good?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm good." Jyn returned the gesture. A roar of laughter suddenly broke from where Bodhi was now teaching some Rebels a traditional Jedhan dance, and it caught Cassian's attention as his eyes and head snapped to the source of the noise. With their proximity, Jyn could see the beads of sweats forming on his hairline from the humid air of Endor's tropical forest. She traced the wet trail with her gaze, savoring every detail that was visible along its path, as it made way from Cassian's temple down to his nape. There was a faint, healing scar a few centimeters down from his jaw, and she quietly smiled as the attached memory came into her mind.  
  
 _It is a luxury indeed_ , Jyn contemplates. To have the time to just…be and to think only as far as what was right in front of her.   
  
Something happened with the dance lesson and it made him laugh, and Jyn's gaze immediately fall to the lines on the corner of his eyes. She saw them first on Yavin's hangar when he leaned closer to say "Welcome home", and ever since it has become one of her favorite detail of him. Her mind wandered again, and at the end of the trail of memory was the first anniversary of Scarif.  
  
There was a small celebration at the War Room, but none of them was there to attend it. She found Cassian in his quarter with no lights on instead, save from the soft blue glow from the datapad on his hand as she dropped beside him on the bed. What begin as light talking suddenly escalated when she caught him looking at her a second too long.  
  
"Sorry," he mumbled shyly, turning his face back to the datapad though the page of the report he's been reading had not changed within the last fifteen minutes.  
  
"Caught you do that quite often." The words slipped before Jyn could stop herself, so she pressed on. "Find something interesting?"  
  
Cassian huffed a laugh. "Maybe."  
  
"Care to share?" she asked, still with a tone of joke in fear that she would ruin the fragile moment they had. "I can't see it myself and it's actually difficult to find a mirror around the base."  
  
Jyn didn't know what to expect, but it's definitely not him turning his entire body to her, eyes trained to hers with an intensity that made her stomach flipped before he lifted one hand to brush the loose hair from her eyes.  
  
"There," Cassian whispered hoarsely, tucking them behind her ear before trailing his fingertips along her jaw. "Something that keeps me from turning into a mindless monster."  
  
"Can I kiss you?" Jyn whispered back almost instantly, giving in to what she had wanted for far too long.  
  
His answer came with action as he surged forward to press his lips to hers. The rest of the night was a blur as they divested themselves into the mutual need that's been clawing its way out through every kiss, every touch of skin, and every time their hips met when they finally, finally made love to each other. Jyn closed her eyes to focus on the feeling all over her body, and only open them after a soft plea from Cassian when he said "Let me see you," just before they both fall over the precipice.  
  
When they stay and talked in each other arms afterwards, she was able to see those lines even closer and didn’t even fight the impulse to kiss them. It made Cassian's smile grew even wider, and ever since it has been her favorite spot to kiss.  
  
Another roar heard and this time he laughed even harder his entire body was shaking against hers. Jyn's eyes immediately switched from the lines of his eyes to the ones on his cheek. The lovely curves that ripples under his trimmed beard to reveal the tongue that he bit between his teeth, and the dimples that formed on his cheekbones on this rare moment where he was on the verge of crying.  
  
Jyn huffed a laugh then inched away just enough to lift her arm and wrapped it around Cassian's shoulder, where his hand almost instantly came up to laced their fingers together, without even breaking his gaze from the dancing crowd.  _Such small things_ , she thought, but it was enough to make her ridiculously happy.  
  
She was staring blankly at the faint scar again when Cassian eventually turned his face to her, and to Jyn's surprise, he looked slightly wary that the bottle on his hand froze mid-air as he watched her intently.  
  
"You're quiet tonight," he began. "Something wrong?"  
  
"I like your smile," Jyn replied absentmindedly. Cassian responded with raising an eyebrow, though his lips quirked up. "I like to see my own reflection on your eyes when I stand so close to you." A loose strands came into her view then, releasing their tangled fingers, she brushed it away by running her hand all the way through his hair until it rests on his nape. "And  **you have the softest hair**." she added with a grin. "Those are my favorite things."  
  
Her smile immediately dissolved as Cassian surged down to crash his lips to hers, the bottle dropped onto the ground with a soft thud as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pull her flush against him. Jyn melted into the kiss, the taste of him was something she would never get tired of, and it took her a while before she realized that some people were cheering and whistling for them.    
  
" _Cassian Jeron Andor!_ " she pulled away with a shocked whisper, her face was burning hotter than the bonfire. To her annoyance, Cassian then looked around to their spectator with a wide grin and an innocent shrug like he's enjoying the attention.  
  
"Come with me," he suddenly said, eyes back on her as his hands found hers and already, tugging them both away slowly.  
  
"What, now?" Jyn hesitated, but did nothing to stop herself. "Where?"  
  
"I don't know," Cassian shrugged, backing them further into the forest. "Does it matter?"  
  
Jyn's smile blooms, which transferred to his own. "No." She followed him as they took the way that leads back to their ship. "No, it doesn't."  _As long as he's with her._  "Let's go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *casually imagines Bodhi going all Jethro in Prince of Egypt when he sang "Through Heaven's Eyes" and dances by the bonfire*


	52. Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For [literatiruinedme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/literatiruinedme/pseuds/literatiruinedme) on Tumblr who asked for a combination of 11. surprise discovery of an overly-sensitive body part + 16. orgasm denial/edging from the smutty prompt list :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of the Lawyer AU stories.  
> Read the rest here:  
> [[1]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11777082/chapters/27394377)  
> [[2]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11777082/chapters/28488040)  
> [[3]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11777082/chapters/28747396)

The deal was to help her get through with  _one_  difficult side mission.   
  
Yet right now, Jyn found herself staring half-annoyed at their 60" TV, body sprawled on her back on the bed while Cassian was tapping furiously at the Dualshock as he tried to complete the  _third_  side mission, some forty-five minutes later since she asked for his help.

"Come on, it's my turn now," Jyn whined impatiently, slipping her left foot under his bent legs to nudged him. "You've been playing more than I asked you to."

"Shh, one moment," Cassian replied without tearing his eyes from the TV, his thumbs still pressing the buttons in rapid succession as his— _her_ —character stealth-killed five enemies in one go. The sight almost elicited an involuntary compliment from her, but Jyn refrains herself from giving him the pleasure of knowing how good he was in this kind of games. It's not that she couldn't do the same trick, it's just the matter of patience. Cassian had the patience for hiding and killing everyone without receiving much damage to himself, while Jyn prefers to battle them face to face. Her other excuse was that she hadn't grown up playing console games like him. She was always more of a real-time strategy PC games person and on that, Jyn was 100% sure she could beat his ass in 5 minutes.  
  
Jyn shifted into seating position before crawling slowly towards him as her mind already came up with another idea on how to have fun.  
  
"Let me show you what 'fair play' means," she came to Cassian from behind and laid her chin gently on his shoulder, whispering the word ever so slowly into his ear. His body jolted at the sudden contact.  
  
She smiled.  
  
"Come on, Cassian," Jyn made her breath hot and lips pressed to the hollow below his ear, her hands dipped under his sleep shirt to sprawl on the skin below, and even though his eyes were still fixed on the TV's screen, she could see the crease on his brows soften and his mouth slightly gaped.  
  
"Jyn," his voice came out too hoarse that he had to swallow hard. "What are you doing?" Jyn hummed innocently then tilted her head to run the tip of her tongue on his neck, creating one wet line that ended just under his ear. She heard his breath hitched, and continued to move her one hand up to his chest while the other down to rest under the hem of his pajama pants.  
  
"What does it look like I'm doing, hm?" Jyn let the air from her nose came into contact with the wet trail she left and felt him shivers. She brought the thumb of his higher-positioned hand to run across his nipples, switching between drawing gentle circles around the hardened bud with her nails while she tuned in to the mix of low moan and hiss that escaped through his gritted teeth. Jyn peered to see that Cassian's grip on the Dualshock had slacked, and his— _her_ —character was now standing in the middle of a busy road, doing absolutely  _nothing_  while the NPCs walked pass him.  
  
"You're going to get him killed," she murmured, assuming back to her original position with their heads parallel to each other, eyes on the TV. He let out a protested groan from behind his throat that makes Jyn smiled in victory.  
  
"Fine—“ Cassian breathed, lifting the Dualshock to her direction but in one rapid succession, she bit at the spot behind his ear, her one hand repeated the motion around his nipple while the other dipped under his pants to stroke the outline of his length through his underwear. Cassian choked on his next word, the Dualshock almost fell from his hand as his hips jerked forward and his head fell to Jyn's shoulder.   
  
"Fuck, Jyn," he growled, eyes drooped while she stroked him until he's hard and the fabric of his underwear tightened. When Cassian spoke again, his words were muttered quickly and tightly like he didn't have the time to suck in a breath. "I give up. You can have it back."  
  
"Mmm," Jyn nibbled at his ear, her lower hand stopped the motion only to tease at the hem of his underwear. "A bit too late for that, love. I'm already having fun here."   
  
" _Shit_ ,"   
  
In one swift move, she finally slipped her fingers under the fabric while her eyes tuned to Cassian's face, watching in her own slowly-built arousal as he bit his lower lip when his tip came into contact with her touch. Jyn pushed forward, running the pad of her fingers along his shaft before teasing at his balls. She let every desperate noise that Cassian made fueled her pride and burn the fire in her lower belly and  _oh, how he sounds so beautiful_.  
  
But Jyn was also aware that Cassian had completely forgotten about the game, so she retreated her both hands from him. An involuntary wail soon followed.  
  
"Now that's not fair," she said calmly. Not wanting him to turn off completely, Jyn decided to peppered light bites along his shoulder, but to their both surprise, his entire body jolted before tilting his head to stare at his own upper arm.  
  
The skin there was prickled.  
  
Jyn raised an eyebrow. This was new.  
  
Amused with her new finding, she repeated the motion several times, smiling and enjoying how every time it makes Cassian's body slightly arched, all the while she raked her fingernails along his arm until she could grip on his wrists and pull both of his hands around the Dualshock. "You enjoy your game while I enjoy mine," she made her intention clear.  
  
Cassian shook his head and chuckled. "Will it changes anything if I apologize?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then I'm sorry I hijacked your game."  
  
"Good."  
  
In a split second, Jyn slid off the bed to kneel in front of him. She kept her eyes fixed on his face, noticing every micro-expression that he made as his eyes widened in surprise when she pulled her bent legs until they're dangling over the edge of the bed, his feet touching the cold floor while her hands clung to his hips, tugging at his pants with a dangerous smirk on her face.  
  
"Now you may continue playing," Jyn said innocently. Above her, Cassian was still transfixed and it took all of her might not to ruin the moment by laughing at his expression.  
  
"I thought you say apologizing would be e— _oh, fuck,_ " She just closed her lips around his still-clothed length.  
  
"Correction, you asked that. I promised nothing and if any, it did change something. I was sitting on the bed and now I'm on the floor, no?"  
  
"Do you also need to be a smart-mouthed litigator on weekends?"  
  
"Do you want me to stop?"  
  
" _Gods, no,_ "  
  
Jyn's grin widened and she tugged at his pants once again. Cassian's lust-filled eyes sent heat waves down to her own crotch and finally, he raised his hips so Jyn could remove all the fabric and restrained around him, letting them pool on the floor beside her, before planting one soft kiss to the tip of his already throbbing length.  
  
"Keep playing, then."  
  
In one dip, Jyn took him all the way inside her mouth as deep as she can, shutting her eyes to enjoy the guttural noises Cassian made upon the contact and how for a second he had to lean on one arm behind him as his head dropped backward in pleasure. She then released him with a small pop, only to introduce her hand into the game as she wrapped and squeezed him before she took him in again. Cassian eventually regained some of his composure, and grip the Dualshock rather strongly with both hands as if he's clinging on dear life before resuming what he's been doing before, in a much, much slower rate.   
  
Jyn settled down in a slow, torturing pace as she interchanged between tightening her lips to suck him harder or twirling the shaft with her hand and playing with his balls. All along he didn't stop making noises and moaning curses that always ended up with her name, which burns her ever more and it didn't take long before Jyn felt Cassian grew even harder inside her mouth—a sign that he will reach his peak in no time—but at the same she noticed, again, that the familiar button tapping sound of the Dualshock had stopped.  
  
So Jyn released him and started pulling away. Cassian's eyes, which were closed tightly before, immediately opened as he stared down at her behind the heavy rise and fall of his chest.  
  
" _Jyn, no!_  What are you—“  
  
" _Do you want me to stop?_ " she asked impassively, moving back to sit on her heels while planting both hands to his knees for leverage.  
  
"No, Gods, no," he whispered quickly, his hands twitching with restraint because Jyn knows Cassian was too polite to put his hand on her head and guide her back to him. "Jyn,  _please_ ," he swallowed hard, "Please, I really want to…"  
  
"Rule's a rule," she replied, already leaning closer to his length because she too didn't have the heart to leave him like that. " _Keep playing._ "  
  
"Okay," Cassian wailed, before complying. Jyn immediately surged forward to continue where she'd left, picking back the pace as she brought both hands to rake her fingernails along his upper thighs—something she knew will push him towards the edge in no time.  
  
"Fuck, Jyn," he groaned loudly, the Dualshock was thrown onto on the bed as he leaned back with both arms now, his hands grasping at the sheet with a force that might be as strong as the way he shut his eyes, but just as Jyn felt him getting harder again, she pulled away and turned around to stare at the TV's screen.  
  
She ignored the series of curses in Spanish behind her.  
  
"How many people left that you need to kill?" Jyn spun back to Cassian, now a sweating mess on the bed, while he desperately ran one hand through his hair, expression genuinely lost. " _Your mission_ , Cass." she added.  
  
"One," he replied breathlessly. "I just need to kill this one man."  
  
"Kill him, and I'll let you come."  
  
"Jyn, you're really,  _really_  killing me here."  
  
"Please?" By now she already put him in her mouth again that made him moan loudly. Cassian eventually relented, grabbing the Dualshock once again as he straightened up and continue the mission. Jyn returned to her initial, slower pace to give him enough focus with the game, which also gave her the chance to suck him harder. She tuned in to the sound of button tapping and Cassian's noises to follow his progress, and after some minutes of slow-burning, she saw him putting the Dualshock away again, gently this time.  
  
Jyn took a quick peek at the screen for the last time before turning back around to meet his eyes.  
  
"Done?"  
  
"Mission accomplished."  
  
"Good," she slowly raked her fingers along his thighs again, and watch in amusement as Cassian's head fell back with a loud moan. "You've been very good, Cass."  
  
" _Jyn, please,_ " he whispered hoarsely, "Please. Don't stop."  
  
She took this as a cue to increase her pace, and once again with the combination of one hand twirling on his length while the other played with his balls, she felt him getting harder, even harder than before inside her mouth. Jyn moaned at the sensation, knowing that when he comes it will be an incredible one and she wanted to give it to him, to see him wholly undone because of her.  
  
"I'm going to come," he said quickly, his breath came out in short gasps, "Jyn, I'm going to— _shit!_ "  
  
Cassian did come in a way she'd never seen before. Not even close to those times when they did this at the office, and she enjoyed every single second of it. When he's done, he fell to his elbows and peered at her through his still half-shut eyes, grinning weakly.  
  
"I will never, help you with your game's mission ever again," he said with a chuckle.  
  
"That's too bad," Jyn shrugged, reaching for the nearby tissue box to wipe her mouth and hands dry. "Because I enjoyed this."  
  
"Oh, that's good to hear."  
  
She let out a surprised yelp when Cassian suddenly surged forward and lifted her off the ground and dropped her to the bed, the bouncing mattress was immediately stilled when he came to hover her, nudging her legs to spread open with his own naked ones before settling there. Jyn was still gaping when he pressed his lips to hers, using the momentum to slip his tongue inside her mouth before trailing the kiss down and down until he stopped at the exposed skin of her belly where he'd hiked up her sleep shirt. It didn't take long before she felt her own pants and underwear were dragged down before being thrown carelessly into the floor. Jyn smiled when their eyes met.  
  
"My turn."


	53. Holding You Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For [ivaylo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivaylo/pseuds/Ivaylo) who asked for "you can stop hugging me now" from the protective sentence prompt list! Enjoy!

To his defense, Cassian hadn't done that in a very, very long time. Not that he didn't like it, but the last memory attached to the gesture was of his parents before they went to a place where they never return from. So when the time came where he finally able to leave Fest, he put behind everything that was too painful to remember.

Afterward, there was simply no reason to do it. Celebrations didn't happen on a weekly, or even monthly, basis, and it was a collection of small victories where a simple handshake would always suffice. Or a pat on the back. Or a combination of both. As for someone close, well, he never really had one safe from a six feet ex-Imperial droid that just never been programmed to show humanly sentiment. Cassian didn't resent it of course, but nor did he feel deprived of it. Well, one could never feel a loss of something one doesn't have in the first place, right?

But then, just like those days where a well-planned mission suddenly went very wrong, unexpected things happened to his life. And this time it wasn't the usual 'errors' or 'miscalculations'; this one has a name and it was Jyn Erso. 

(And later along the way: Bodhi Rook, Chirrut Imwe, and Baze Malbus.)

Cassian tried not to think the first time it happened can be qualified as 'hug' at all, but Jyn did wrap her arm around his shoulders in what he initially considered as a reckless attempt to shield him from an explosion caused by Saw's partisans in Jedha. Reckless, because she was smaller in size than him (he could still feel the debris rained on top of his calves and lower back), and at that moment her survival was crucial for the mission. And wasn't a hug supposed to involve two arms looping around each other in the first place?

Then no, it means that the traumatic walk from the top of Scarif's citadel tower to the beach was also _not_ qualified as one. Yes, he hooked his arm around her neck (as she did inside the turbolift) and yes, she wrapped hers around his torso, but how else would she able to support him otherwise? It was what is logical and necessary thing to do in such situation.

But oh, how Cassian desperately hope the combination of exhaustion and heat wave from the blast also wiped her memory of what happened on the beach.

He didn't know exactly who made the first move, but he remembered thinking about what Jyn had said earlier on the shuttle. They just spent their last chance, so just like his parents before him, they would not return home. Cassian was content with the realization since the only thing he wanted on those seconds was for the pain in his ribs and leg to just _stop_. But within the haze of the invading dizziness on his head, he took one last look at her and his heart sank.

Jyn was mostly unharmed. He felt her limping before, but aside than that she was still _fit._ She could still run and hide inside the main building, searching for a ship to escape with or even when there is none, shield herself from the worst in a hope that the ocean would deaden half of the impact.

And yet she was there, staying, staring death right in the eyes, and she was shaking. He was scared too, but the thought had long gone behind all the 'what ifs' and _her_. So somehow, he thought, after their eyes and fingers met, they move in sync to wrap their arms around each other. Jyn clutched her fingers at his shirt strongly, pouring her emotions into the embrace, and it was not like the last time Cassian remembered it should be, but he didn't mind. He probably ran his hand along her back a little bit too roughly too. The thought of how she fits perfectly inside his arms was the last thing on his mind before he slipped into unconsciousness.

But then they woke up in Yavin's med bay.

Afterwards, Bodhi's signature half-hugs; strong, _strong_ pats that mostly came from Baze and Chirrut; and Jyn's friendly punches were daily routines. All of them left him with an awkward feeling at first, since he was never sure whether they would expect similar gestures in return or not. After a while, he eventually learned that they never were, and it gave him a warm feeling of intimacy. That around them he could be as bland as he has been the whole time, and none of them would ever bat an eye or demand more from him. The simple acceptance from his new, unusual family gave him happiness—something Cassian never thought was possible for him and his way of life, and slowly but surely he also learned to express visible appreciation even as simple as a genuine smile.

But then came celebrations _. Big_ celebrations.

His eyes found Jyn's when Death Star turned into stardust on Yavin's orbit. Within the next second she ran to him and caught his hand on hers, and it feels as if the time had stopped when Cassian watched her face slowly lit up into the most radiant, beautiful smile he had ever seen in his life. He felt her grip tightened until it was almost painful, but he couldn't care less. Not when he was able to see those green irises of her that he had come to love so much for it means that he was allowed to be _that_ close to her. And in that moment she looked as plain as just the three letter of her birth name, without the weight of the galaxy tailing behind the last. 

But as his mind whirring and battling on whether it was the _right_ time to, Princess Leia had come and pull Jyn into a tight hug, both immediately lost in their shared emotions. The moment completely passed while at the same time, his attention was also preoccupied with Draven himself who came to shook his hand. 

The Rebellion's small victory came with more pressure and soon Rogue One too was lost in missions after missions, often with no rest in between. Cassian was glad that most of the time if he's not suffering from injuries, he was fit enough to the tight schedule, as well as the other. But nonetheless, the thought often creeping in at unexpected times.

Like during one mission when he was watching Jyn's back as she pushes past the crowd around them, Cassian found himself wondering how it feels like to press his chest to her back, to rest his head on the crook of her neck; how it would feel like to trace the fingers of his one hand along her bare arm, while the other splayed on her hips during one of those days Jyn was down to only her trousers and moss-colored singlet when they were sent to a tropical planet. Or during another mission where they had to hide into a tiny, dark niche, their body pressed to each other, Cassian couldn't help but think how he could cradle her head and tuck it under his chin, to feel her cheek pressed to his heart where she belongs.

"I learned long time ago, Captain," Chirrut's voice calm but stern beside him, as they (well, Cassian mostly) watched Jyn's U-wing took off for one of her solo mission, "That regret comes from things we didn't do while we got the chance to." He was gone before the Cassian even had the time to look at the Guardian.

Her scheduled return passed, not unnoticed, and with every added day Cassian grew more and more restless. The ghost of Chirrut's words didn't help at all, and when Jyn eventually returned, one week late and immediately rushed to the med bay, he once again concluded that the time had finally come.

He was there, slumped on the single chair in the room when Jyn stirred awake, trying to ignore the number of bandages peering under her tunic and focus instead on how her eyes open for the first time since he visited her there some three days ago. It took her a while to assess her surrounding, but Cassian waited patiently, his heart on his throat and beating too fast. When Jyn finally _looked_ into him, she smiled and pushed herself forward and his body moved on its own. He'd been dying to feel her alive and warm within his arms, and in between the echo of Chirrut's words, there was a little voice on the back of his head that says _'this is it'._

But then Jyn winced, one hand flung to her side with eyes scrunched shut out of pain. The sight sent Cassian scrambling to his feet, and he immediately put a gentle hand on her nape and help her ease back into the mattress. Normally Jyn always succeeded in hiding her emotion behind her walls, but there was something in her state that day that made her look so, so fragile and the last thing Cassian wanted to do was to cause her more pain. 

He pulled back and sat on the edge of the bed instead.

To his frustration, things didn't get better with time. The longer his mind preoccupied with the thought of physical affection with Jyn, the more it grew from curiosity to need, and later desire. There were times Cassian could almost feel Chirrut's hazy eyes pierced through his skull with yet another moment he missed, but each time too, he would brush it off with the thought of the war.

But when night came and Cassian was left with only his thought, his mind jumped back to Jyn and it soon became too unbearable. He wanted to hold her while he moves in and out of her; wanted to know how it feels like to wrap his arms around her while he buried his head in her chest, hips bucking up to meet hers; to feel her body trembling when he fell over the precipice, rocking with her until their heartbeats calmed. And sleep didn't come easy, at least not before he touches himself and reaching for completion with her name on his lips.

And then came the biggest celebration. Cassian was there, watching the debris of the second Death Star came down to Endor's sky like fire rain.

Around him people were shouting and cheering and embracing each other; all but him because she wasn't there yet, where he desperately wanted her to be. He grabbed the first person carrying communication radio he could find and shake him out of his euphoria. 

"Sergeant Jyn Erso," the voice came louder and more insistent than Cassian planned it to be. There were tears on the radio guy's face and he was still staring interchangeably between Cassian's face and the lit up sky so the captain gave him another hard shake.

" _Sergeant Jyn Erso_ ," he repeated urgently. "What's her status, and position?"

The radio guy stared at him incredulously for two good seconds, before breaking into full-on weeping. 

"The war is over, Sir! The war is over!"

And then he was gone. Moving so swiftly through Cassian's grip to embrace the closest known person he found. Cassian didn't have the heart to call him again because _yes_ , the war they've been fighting for decades was over, but it doesn't feel right to him yet. He walked around the crowd somehow aimlessly, dodging away from three different groups of Ewok, until at some point he could see an opening where a few Rebel ships were landing. More familiar faces flooded out of them but at the same time, he noticed that the number was fewer than the actual capacity of the ships and his heart immediately jumped to his throat again. He pushed through countless pats on the shoulder, searching, looking, wishing desperately that she was there and—

"Cassian?"

He turned around so quickly his head went dizzy for a split second. Jyn was there, somehow behind him, and she was _real_ because she was tossed a bit from all the people bumping into her. But she was there, unharmed and the way she said his name and looked at him when their eyes met told him she was more or less feeling the same. 

He didn't need any other word. 

Within a second it took her to blink, Cassian had closed the distance between them and crashed her into him, pulling her up from the ground with his arms secured around her middle, and in the heat of the moment, spun her around until she let out a breathless chuckle, her own arms looping around his neck. Cassian closed his eyes, enjoying her weight on him before lowering her back into the ground. He buried his head into the crook of Jyn's neck, breathing her in, and oh, how she was warm and perfect and feels like home. 

Cassian didn't know how long they stayed like that but he didn't care. It was enough and not enough at the same time, and he ran one of his hand across her back, pulling her even closer and smiled when he felt Jyn doing the same, digging her fingers onto his nape and shoulder.

He thought that Chirrut must've been proud of him right now.

"Um, Cassian?" Jyn's voice was muffled by his jacket but he could still hear the hint of laughter in it. 

"Hm?" he mumbled, and she eventually chuckled.

"I think **you can stop hugging me now**. There's a celebration over there and we should join them." 

"No." he replied shortly.

_"No?"_

Suddenly Cassian felt her pulling away a bit and he responded instantly by tightening his arms on her and pressing his lips deeper into the exposed skin on the space between her neck and shoulder. He could hear the celebration, but right now it was merely noise he chose to ignore. "Been wanting to do this for quite some time," he added with a whisper.

"Then will you do it so I can kiss you?"

The words surprised him, and Cassian opened his eyes and pulling away in such a rapid succession as to check whether he heard it right. Around them, the forest was covered in curtains of orange and black as the sun set down on Endor's sky. He stared at his favorite greens on his favorite person in front of him, within his arms, and saw glints of hope and something else entirely. Something he wished his own eyes had reflected to her too.

"Been wanting to do that for quite some time too," Jyn said between her smile, before cupping his face and pulls him down into a searing kiss.

Finally, it felt like the war has _truly_ ended.

And Chirrut must've been _incredibly_ proud of him right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is more like a fusion between character study and fanfic?
> 
> ANYWAY
> 
> The title is from Boyzone's song title "Baby Can I Hold You Tonight" because I am not creative in naming and that song popped up when I was thinking about something related to 'hug' or 'hold. #yha
> 
> Say hi, yell at me, or [ask me shit or prompts](http://grexigone.tumblr.com/ask) on [Tumblr](http://grexigone.tumblr.com/)!


	54. Paint My Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For [ruby-red-inky-blue](http://ruby-red-inky-blue.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr (a.k.a. [guineapiggie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/guineapiggie) on AO3) who asked for:  
>  _"this isn't on the list but I was just sifting through old comments on AO3 (I am THE MASTER of procrastination....) and idk I am in love with this silly prompt: "wet paint" for rebelcaptain, pretty please?"_
> 
> Hope you like this!

Jyn was deep into reading the lecturer's slides on her laptop--head propped on one bended knee on top of the chair in her comfy hoodie and pajama pant--when she vaguely noticed a female figure standing across the table in front of her. When Jyn looked up and offer the woman a polite smile, she replied in kind.

“Excuse me,” the motherly voice and nature sent a warmth to Jyn’s heart “Is this table empty? My family and I wanted to have our dinner here because our son’s room is too cramped.”

Jyn’s gaze followed her index finger to the remaining 8/9 part of the long table she’s sitting by, in the common room of her apartment building, then shrugged.

“Yeah,” she replied, “Yes, of course, no problem to me.”

The woman--she guessed might be in her mid-fifties with a strangely familiar face--beamed happily. “Perfect!”

“Although,” Jyn stopped her, suddenly realized she might be intruding. “If you need some privacy I can move to another table--”

“Oh, no no no, it’s fine. Please, we don’t want to interrupt you.”

“Alright,” Jyn raised her hands before giving a last smile and returned her focus to her slides. Again, she vaguely saw the woman walked out then returned a few minutes later with a medium shopping bag that she immediately put on the table with a heavy thud. Wanting to give them as much privacy, Jyn plugged her earphone into the laptop and put her film scores playlist on. At the other end of the table, the woman started organizing the surface with various dining utensils she brought with the bag: four colorful, crochet placemats paired neatly with sea blue plates and cutleries on top of them. Out of the bag also came various sizes of food storages that seemed to be filled with sauces and garnishes. Jyn’s stomach grumbled just by peering at it.

Her attempt to remain focus by summarizing the already summarized material also resulted in vain, especially when a young girl, probably around ten, followed by an elderly man that shares similar facial feature with the girl came into the common room with bowls of deliciously smelled foods on each hand. In one, final, desperate attempt, Jyn increased the volume of her music and stared hard at the scribbling she made, with a hope that the sound her stomach made was not loud enough for them to pick up.

When the last member of the family came in with bottles of drink in his hands, however, she couldn’t help but stare incredulously.

It was none other than Jyn’s unnamed next-door neighbor or, as she mentioned in her text message with Leia, the ‘Paint Guy’.

He looked as surprised as she was, though he managed to conceal it quicker, throwing her a side smirk that she immediately responds in kind. The exchange went a heartbeat too long, however, and it made him bump hardly to his father’s back on the way to the table so now the rest of the family was looking at them interchangeably with amused grins.

Jyn gave them a quick nod before dipping her head down into her reading materials again.

Fortunately enough, she arrived into a rather complicated topic that she skipped due to a very bad flu, and it managed to absorb 80% of her attention and focus. Still, from the corner of her eyes Jyn managed to see the family’s final preparation for their dinner: the little girl bounced on her tiptoes impatiently (when their eyes met, Jyn send the little girl a wink which made her giggle; and the Paint Guy suddenly got smacked on the arm by his mother for something he mentioned, while they cocked their heads at Jyn’s direction.

She took that as a cue to return to her study, which was a good decision since the family finally sat down to start their meal too.

However, it was only minutes later that the father stood across the table in front her, the sight gave Jyn a soft jolt as she pulled out her earphone carelessly and stare at the plate full of dishes and cutlery at the father’s hands.

“We don’t want to eat alone,” he said with a warm smile.

“Oh!” Jyn awkwardly took over the stuff, “I’m...uh...thank you so much! Enjoy your dinner too.”

“Thank you!” the father beamed, already walking back to his seat. “It’s Mexican food, by the way, hope you’re okay with something spicy.”

(Her stomach would probably hurt a bit in the morning but at this point, she didn’t even care.)

Jyn gave the father--and the rest of the family--another grin (which got her a two-eyed blink from the little girl and another almost-identical smirk from Paint Guy and his mother), before putting her earphone back and set the laptop aside to make room for the plate.

The food tasted as good as it looks. Ignoring the odd feeling as if someone was watching her, Jyn busied her mind with self-reminder to update Leia later about the second encounter with Paint Guy, and timed her eating speed with the family’s so she could return her plate just in time with them finishing and start tidying up the table.

As the family was about to leave the common room, the little girl stopped mid-track to wave Jyn goodbye, which once again made her grin before returning the gesture. Behind the little girl, similar scene happened again with the Paint Guy only that this time it was his father who smacked him on the arm and cocking his head to Jyn’s direction, before eventually disappeared behind the door, leaving the Paint Guy standing alone with his back towards Jyn.

She watched in anticipation and amusement as he peered through his shoulder for one second, before turning his body and walked in her direction. His expression was somewhat unreadable but warm. Jyn unplugged her earphone once again.

“Hey-” he said shyly, leaning his weight to the backrest of the chair just across Jyn’s, “...neighbor.”

“Hello again, neighbor,” she replied with a smirk, “Thank you again for the food, it was so delicious.”

“Yeah, about that,” he chuckled and dipped his head down. When he peered at her through his eyelashes, Jyn must bite the insides of her cheek. “I was telling them about the paint incident,” he began.

Jyn raised an eyebrow, waiting. “Oh?”

“Because that day I was trying to call my mother, to ask how to remove the stain. But the reception was so bad in the laundry room, and by the time she was able to return my call, I told her that you already saved my shirt and everything was settled.”

Jyn shrugged, “Well, it happened to me too days before, and to be honest, you looked like you’re about to burst into emotions back then. Glad I could help.” This time her smile was met with his own, and _Gods_.

“It was a gift from my late grandmother,” the Pain Guy explained, “So thank you--again. Anyway,” he fidgeted with the chair, tapping it rapidly with his thumbs. “Anyway, they asked whether I’ve returned your kindness and I...uh...I told them yes, with the food earlier--it was wrong, I know. So...”

She was so going to tell Leia about this.

“A proper dinner, maybe? Sometimes this weekend?”

Jyn couldn’t help it anymore and grin so wide her cheeks hurt. She pretended to think hard about it, taking all the time she has and scaling him head to toe until his expression turned a bit grim, before eventually answered, “Sure. I’m free this Saturday,”

The Paint Guy’s face immediately lit up. “Okay,” he nodded, “Okay...great.” Straightened up, he tapped the chair once and start backing away slowly towards the door, eyes still locked with hers as if he still has more to say but too shy to do it. Before he got too far, though, he shot her a ridiculous grin and resolved, “I’ll knock on your door at 7.30 pm Saturday.”

At that, Jyn laughed. “Sounds perfect. And oh, I’m Jyn, by the way.”

“Cassian,” he replied, before turning around and finally disappeared behind the common room’s door.

She never hit the call button under Leia’s name this fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay let me take this moment to share the lovely true story behind this one.
> 
> It happened just summer last year, during the exam week just before graduation. My parents came to Frankfurt and stayed at my place, hence I need to 'escape' to the common room so I can focus on studying. Hours into studying, this lovely lady approached me and asked about the table, saying that her room was too cramped with her in-laws coming to visit, so they're thinking about having dinner there; I said yes, it was empty, and put my earphones on to give her privacy.
> 
> Minutes later her husband and the rest of the family came with the food and more utensils and sat down to start eating, but before that, the husband suddenly approached me with a plate full of dishes PLUS a glass of orange juice and said the same thing Cassian's father said: "We don't want to eat alone." Though IRL, they were Iranian so he then explained that it was Iranian food ( _IT WAS DELICIOUS I ALMOST CRIED_ ).
> 
> In short, up until this day I'm still smiling to myself whenever I remember the kindness and politeness they showed (I MEAN I LOVE FOOD SO MUCH so people who give me food = 100000000x love) and I do think we need more of that in lyfe, ehehehehe~
> 
> As always, comments are very welcome! Otherwise, yell at me on [Tumblr](http://grexigone.tumblr.com/)!


	55. Little Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassian cherished the little things that made Jyn his.

It thrills him, when he figured that some things she only did–or reveal–to him.

He’d never seen her smile with her teeth with other people. Not even to Bodhi who had become as close as a brother to her. But whenever she found his eyes even through crowds of all beings from across the galaxy, she beamed up. He didn’t know whether he’d replied in kind, but the increasing lines around his cheeks were probably caused by it.

He’d been sleeping with or around her countless of times, in any terrain possible, but never once that she snores unless it was within the warmth of his quarter, with his arms around her. It was soft, and he believed that he was able to hear them because he was so close, because she let him to. And slowly but surely it became his anchor to reality, that if she was there when he opened his eyes at night, troubled by dreams that won’t go away just yet, and if he heard her soft snore, it means they’re safe.

She never touched anyone the way she does him. For others, the contact rarely lingered, so it was only variety of pats and quick squeezes and shoulder bumps. But with him, her hands always stayed long enough to radiate warmth that ripples through his entire body, that reassured him that she was there, with him, all the way. And when they were down to their skins only, her touch always managed to send him over the edge. He’d have marks and even scars out of it, but it was better than those he got from the endless fight.

He’d heard her battle cries whenever the situation allowed to; one wrong mission once made him have to watch the torturer tried to pry information from her, but no matter how hard the blow came, she never made those small anguished noises like the ones she produced at her peak.

She’d called his name millions of times, but there was something different in her tone or the way the syllables sing from her mouth when it was just the two of them in the room.

All of them thrills him, and even though Cassian couldn’t bottle it all or materialized it into something he could hold, they were still his prized possession. They never had many material things to give anyway, he and Jyn.

But they had each other.

And in a galaxy that keeps tearing people apart, it was a precious luxury worth fighting for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *disappears into pile of thesis material*


	56. Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi here’s a fic that I made while having a short break from another fic that I’m writing as a break from another WIP that I’m working on.
> 
> (Also because my lower back pain strikes again, so anything to make it a bit bearable.)

Jyn’s initial plan as soon as her ship landed on Hoth base was to run to wherever Cassian will be at and drag him to the nearest room–or even closet–then fuck him senseless. She missed him, knew that he must’ve missed her too after three weeks of zero communication, and there was nothing in the galaxy that she wants more than having a passionate reunion with him.

That was, until the last hours of the mission demands her to literally fought her way through dozens of Stormtrooper after once chain of action gone wrong. So by the time the ship touched the hangar ground and the ramp door opens, the only thing on Jyn’s mind was a warm bed.

She walked like a ghost through the halls and directly towards her (+Cassian’s) quarter, punching the code for the door, then stepped inside with heavy sigh only to find, laid on the floor with both legs bent at right angles on the chair, was none other than Captain Cassian Andor of the Rebel Intelligence himself.

His entwined fingers above his chest flinched at the light she brought in, before one of his eyes opened and met hers.

“Welcome home,” Cassian’s face immediately lit up into a warm smile, a gesture that never fails to fill her with overwhelming affection.

Jyn returned his smile with her own, and after mumbling a quick “Hey,” she dropped her backpack to the floor and took a step closer to examine his physical appearance. No cut, no bruise, no blood; so far so good. Which means the only problem is, “Another back pain?” she asked softly, and Cassian shrugged.

“Yeah,” he closed his eyes once again, “Bent down too quickly to grab my blaster and strained the nerves.” Jyn hissed at the description, but he quickly waves his hand and peered at her with a grin. “Nah, I’m fine. Nothing this weird therapy can’t heal.”

It was actually a set of post-Scarif therapy, and part of Jyn really wanted to check and ask whether he has done the others too. However, the stronger part of her suddenly made her aware of her own sore muscles, so wordlessly, Jyn dropped herself to the floor and settled down by using Cassian’s stomach as a pillow. He muttered something about the cold, hard surface but she just didn’t have the energy to care; not as long as she could stretch her limbs and feel the rise and fall of his breath anchored her to the definition of home. 

Cassian could only chuckle at the sight, and they both soon fell into a comfortable silence with the fingers of each one of their hands entwined across the space between them.

After a while, Jyn heard him let out a sigh, “So much for a reunion sex.”

“Yeah,” she huffed a laugh, feeling the welcomed gravity of sleep slowly pulling her down.

“You can still sit on my face if you want.”

“Sure,”

“And I can settle with handjob until my back improves.”

“Alright,”

“Anyway, it’s going to be colder soon, I think we should move up to the bed.”

“Mmhm,”

“Or…we could just stay like this for a little longer.”

“Yeah. Good night, Cassian.”


	57. Turbulence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For anon who asked for 5. "I can't feel my legs." from [this](http://grexigone.tumblr.com/post/168202849588/137-winter-writing-prompts) prompt list.  
> Thank you and enjoy!

Jyn woke up just in time to slam her hand on the seat and ceased her momentum. A beat later, a loud thump that was Baze Malbus falling unceremoniously onto the ship's hard floor was heard, and she literally jumped to her feet to help the poor guardian up.

"How much longer until this turbulence stop?" Baze growled tiredly while stroking his hip.

"Until we hit the atmosphere of the planet," Jyn gave him sympathetic grimace. "Take my place, it's bigger."

"You need to rest too," he said, fixing her a hard but tired look.

Jyn waved one hand between them, "I'll find another place."

After making sure that Baze would not fall from his sleep the second time, Jyn made her way quietly into another, smaller row of seats on the back of the ship where Cassian was sitting at one edge, his eyes closed and arms crossed in front of his chest in what seemed to be a sleeping position. But Jyn knew better.

"Scoot," she said, tapping on his shoulder gently. He obliged without even opening his eyes, sliding himself closer to the wall while Jyn climbed up and curled herself on the seats, and lowered her head slowly to Cassian's thigh.

She was almost asleep when a sudden realization hit her, and she turned and raised her body a bit to peer at him.

"You don't mind, right?"

The answer only came in one of his arms uncrossed so that he could lay a hand on her head, gently pressing it back down to his thighs. Jyn felt her face warming up, a ridiculous grin almost slipped out but tempered down into a pout instead; how easily Cassian could adapt to this whole 'relationship' thing is something she's still envied from him. But then the same hand started to move, stroking idle pattern on her hair, and before she knows it, sleep had claimed them both.

The first things Jyn realized when she woke up was that the turbulence and the ship's engine had stopped. The second was Cassian, already looking down at her, the corner of his lips quirked up just a bit and his eyes were warm.

"Are we there?" He nodded. On the main deck, the others were already busy with preparing themselves for the mission, so Jyn immediately jumps on her feet to join them. After only three steps, she realized that Cassian was not following her, and in fact, when she turned around, he was still sitting on the chair with an impassive face.

"You alright?" Jyn asked cautiously, eyes already swiping his entire body to check for irregularities. When their eyes met, however, his face had turned playful.

"I can't feel my legs,"

Jyn laughed--probably too loud because she could hear Kay saying something about 'unnecessary delay', but Cassian was laughing too, and that was enough to stop the time around them. Still giggling, she murmured a quick "Come on," before taking both of his hands in hers and jerk him up with one strong pull until they ended up standing only a breath away from each other.

They stayed like that for a while, smiling at each other, then after a quick glance to where the others were, he stole a chaste kiss on her cheek before moving on to grab his backpack and rifle; the world once again spun around them, and it was back to business of liberating the galaxy from the Empire's tyranny where this time she got to standby on the ship with Chirrut and Bodhi while Cassian, Kay, and Baze went into the city.

Jyn didn't like the idea, and she thought it's got something to do with 'the relationship thing', so before they were gone too far, she went to the edge of the ramp and yelled,

"Captain!"

All three of them turned around, but after a beat K-2 (and his protest) was then dragged away by Baze.

"Don't die," Jyn said, then added with a smile, "You know what I mean."

She knew he would tear the galaxy apart just to get back to her, and Cassian didn’t really need to give any answer. But he shed his spy mask anyway and smiled back at her.

"I know."

Jyn thought she might actually like this whole relationship thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Valkyrie so much I had to borrow her line :P
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](http://grexigone.tumblr.com/)!


	58. The Day After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Rainy on [Tumblr](http://scoundrels-in-love.tumblr.com/) who requested for 36. “Tell me I’m wrong.” from [this](http://grexigone.tumblr.com/tagged/hit+me+askbox) dialogue prompt list!  
> Thank you and enjoy!

As soon as Jyn saw Draven stepped into her Pathfinder debriefing, she knew it's going to be a long day. He had the right to be there, of course, since some information they managed to acquire is rather sensitive and concerning the intelligence, but that doesn't mean General Syndulla is happy about it.

Jyn had presented her detailed description on all the occurrences during her last mission to the Generals  _and_ Princess Leia, and was now forced to watch--as she had earlier foreseen--the exchange of sarcasm of Draven v. Syndulla after the former cut the latter mid-speech.

If Jyn could roll her eyes visibly, she would've done that once every fifteen minutes.

She felt her mind slowly dissipating from the War Room into distant planets and stars as she stared blankly into the galaxy map in front of her, trying to think of being in other, warmer places she'd rather be right now, which also includes her own quarter…

...which turned to be a bad decision because another involuntary thought came crashing in.

An unexpected visitor came into her room last night, inquiring about her latest mission, which Jyn initially found weird because the information would eventually be relayed to him through Draven. It’s not that his presence was not welcomed, but after two weeks of constantly being surrounded by people in one of the shittiest mission she’d ever been to, she craved for a time alone to calm her nerves.

"I’m fine, thank you for the concern," she replied, couldn’t care less with the tone she’s using, because he was fixing her one of those look that light up the fire in her core, and the only way she knew to temper it down is with sarcasm. It did nothing to push him away and instead, he’d walked closer to her, which she tried to dodge by pacing across the small space to put some unworn clothes from her backpack back into the small closet.

After a long moment of silence, she heard him sighed before speaking up.

"I just wanted to make sure that you're alright," Cassian said simply.

"Why?" Jyn replied almost instantly, a sudden impulse gave her the bravery to approach him, not stopping until she was inside his personal space, until she could almost count every single one of his thick eyelashes. "Making sure that the Rebellion didn’t lose one of their best soldiers to serve their cause?"

To her amusement, though Cassian's face remained impassive, with their proximity, Jyn could clearly see how his breaths are getting a bit heavier, his chest rise and fall more visibly than before, and there was something darker in his eyes when he peered down to her.

"No, that’s not--" Cassian replied with a huskier voice, and then she was caught off-guard when he took one step inside _her_ personal space, towering above her with their face so close to each other, his hands brushing lightly at hers, setting her body alight.

She caught his eyes flicked to her lips, and before she could control it, stupid question slipped out of her mouth.

"What do you want, Cassian?"

"You."

In the next second one of his hand suddenly flung into Jyn’s nape, pulling her to him as he crashed his lips into hers in a hard kiss. Her own hands moved almost immediately, fingers digging into his jacket as he opened up to her, tongue and teeth nibbling and biting gently at her lower lips--all of this needy, possessive side of him that she had never seen before made her head dizzy with desire and the intensity soon left her breathless.

Cassian then moved his lips down to the sensitive skin on her neck, groaning so close to her ear and--

“Could you please repeat the story again, Sergeant Erso?”

Draven’s barely calm voice snapped Jyn back into the present, just in time to see that everyone’s eyes were fixed on her, waiting. She took one swipe at the room, looking for logic to repeat the story for the third time that day, only to find it--or in this case, _him_ \--already standing in the shadow behind Draven.

“Help yourself and read the information on the datapad afterward, Captain Andor.” General Syndulla said with a glare, more to Draven than to Cassian. “Can we move on, now? There’s another part of her story that is of _my_ concern before you cut me earlier.”

Jyn gave General Syndulla a grateful nod before sagging just a bit on her seat. She swept one look across the room once again just to make sure no one caught her off guard earlier, but in doing so, her gaze eventually met with Cassian’s. To make it all even worse, he was wearing the same dangerous gaze that he gave her last night as he was kneeling between her legs, two fingers working and crooking exquisitely in and out of her slick entrance--

 _Shit_.

Jyn squirmed at the thought, tearing her eyes from Cassian to stare at whatever it was General Syndulla was pointing at the holomap in a desperate attempt to dam the flooding memory. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat, crossing her legs and arms and can only hope that her face didn’t give out anything while the image of Cassian enjoying her like a starved man playing vividly in her mind; his tongue and mouth lapping and sucking at her clit, the scrape of his beard on her inner thigh sent her mind spiralling out of control while she made sounds that were obscene and foreign to herself. It hadn’t taken long, with all the things he was doing to her, and soon she was coming fast and hard around him, the rippled through her body wave after wave.

“Apologies, General Syndulla, but I don’t think it should be on our top priority right now--”

“That’s two times today, Davits,” the Twi’lek spoke in a low, dangerous tone. “And I wasn’t talking to you. Anyway, Captain Andor, what do you think?”

Jyn slowly and reluctantly dragged her gaze back to Cassian, who had somehow manage to catch up and pointed out important intel from her report. With everyone’s patience running thin, Princess Leia then took over the debriefing afterward and provided her final thoughts and decision: they--Cassian and Jyn--were to be paired for the subsequent mission, departing as soon as 0900 the next day.

With the debriefing finally ended, Jyn let out the breath she didn’t know she was holding and immediately stood up to leave the room. She needed fresh air, or anything to keep her mind busy and avoid the idea of bumping into Cassian for the time being--until she figured how to face him properly after what they were doing. She decided to go to the maintenance section at the far western side of the base to work on a droid she’s been repairing (it was an old, forgotten BB-series and she did that just to kill time and for the prospect of annoying Kay), and for the first few hours, it actually manages to distract her mind.

Jyn was so into the wiring work when her comm goes off, startling her. When she picked it up, a very familiar voice was heard and she had to shut her eyes tightly to temper down the effect it made on her gut.

“ _I want to run some final coordination before we depart for the mission. Can you meet me at the hangar once you get the time? I’ll be in the U-wing._ ”

“Sure,” Jyn made her voice as calm as she could. “Give me twenty.”

She wasn’t sure whether she’s actually ready for this, but since it was for professional reasons, she braced herself and made her way towards the hangar. Taking all the time she needed, this time Jyn let her mind wander to the memory once again; there was really no use of avoiding it anymore, and she would be lying if she said she didn’t enjoy every single second of it. She’d never seen him like that before, losing all control of himself as he pinned her wrists beside her head with his hands and thrust hard into her. Cassian’s move was slow but deep, hitting her in the right places that had her moaning and gasping at his name; the curses he murmured under his breath etched into her mind, and soon Jyn felt herself climbing into her peak once again. He must’ve felt the same too, because he then releases her wrists so he could put one hand at her nape, pulling gently at her hair while the other guided her legs higher around his middle, their fingers clawing into each other’s skin as he thrusts even harder and faster into her.

It didn’t take long, and after a second or two, Jyn felt him explode inside her with a ragged groan as her own orgasm washed over her. And it wasn’t until a long while that they managed to catch their breath, and she could faintly remember Cassian saying something about how he’s been dreaming for the moment ever since Scarif, before they surrender themselves to sleep.

(He’d excused himself to return to his quarter early at dawn as to not create any unnecessary gossip around the base. And Jyn may or may not run up to him to plant a quick kiss on his cheek before he left; the faint image of Cassian’s shocked, almost-too-ridiculous smile nearly got her giggling out loud.)

The hangar was almost empty by the time Jyn arrived, with only a few X-wing pilots could be spotted here and there, mostly close to their ships. The familiar U-wing was also lacking either a 6-foot droid or a young pilot in a ponytail--which was good. The last thing she wanted was for Kay to assess the reason behind her awkward stance.

Jyn climbed into the ship and found Cassian leaning on the pilot seat backrest in the cockpit, almost too still and seemingly lost in his own thought.

She took a deep breath then announced her presence, “Hey,”

He jolted up for a bit at the sound, and when he turned around to meet her gaze, his expression was unreadable. But before Jyn could inquire anything about him, Cassian closes the space between them in two long strides, and then his hands were guiding up her cheeks and he pulled her into a hard kiss.

“Kriff, I’ve missed you,” Cassian whispered between the kisses. The small, gasping noises that he made as he crashed their lips over and over again made her mind goes blank and Jyn immediately melted into him. He eventually pulled away, but only so far that he could lean his forehead against hers. “I’ve been wanting to do this the whole day,” Cassian added with a soft chuckle, rocking them slowly back and forth. “Is this supposed to happen…? **Tell me I’m wrong** , tell me this is stupid."

“It’s not--” Jyn found herself stuttering at her own words because she was sobbing and laughing at the same time. “You’re not, Cassian, because I felt the same too.” He let out a shy chuckle at that, and she continued, “Force, I can’t stop thinking about last night,”

"Me too,” Cassian beamed at her, his thumbs stroking gently at her cheeks, “Gods, me too, Jyn. Can we--can I go to your quarter again tonight?”

This time Jyn pulled away a bit further so she could see him with squinted eyes. “Did you just made the whole ‘final coordination’ thing up?”

Cassian dipped his head and let out a shy chuckle, “I know I promised not to lie to you again, but--”

“Shut up,” Jyn pressed her lips firmly to his, relishing the smile that slowly blossomed on her lips as she covered his hands with hers, and for a moment they just lost into the kiss, releasing all the emotions they’ve been holding the entire day, and only stop when they were both breathless.

“My quarter?” Jyn asked as she tangled her fingers in his, backing away slowly towards the ramp door and pulling him with her.

Cassian flashed her a sided grin, “Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come yell at me on [Tumblr](http://grexigone.tumblr.com/)! :D


	59. Farewell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jyn was not good at saying goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little piece I wrote while waiting to board the plane bounded home.
> 
>  
> 
> ~~Yes I get attached to places rather easily and often ended up emotional upon leaving it.~~

"You ready?"

The words jolted her more than she'd expected it to be, and the reply she gave was mindless and came out too fast.

"Yeah."

She wasn't.

"Jyn,"

When she turned to him again, he was standing closer than before--no longer standing on the edge of the ramp but close to her, his hand was already on small of her back.

"I'm going to miss this place, Cass," she finally confessed when he pressed his front to her, letting her lean to his familiar warmth.

"Me too," he mumbled softly, kissing the crown of her head, "But we can return anytime we want."

"I know," she huffed a laugh, suddenly realizing how ridiculous she was, getting attached to a place. Her, who's been hopping from one planet to another her whole life. "It's just…I liked it here. Some of my best memories were made here."

He's the one who chuckled now. "I always thought Hoth is your favorite."

"It is," with a wide smile on her lips, she turned around and put her palm over his heart, relishing the warmth and the steady beats. "But Yavin brought me to you, and that's my favorite memory so far."

When he bent down to kiss her, he tasted like home, like future, like family, and everything else she only dared to dream before, and somehow the weight on her chest reduced and the lump on her throat disappeared.

"This is not a goodbye," he whispered to her while leaning their foreheads together.

"This is not a goodbye," she repeated, etching the words to her heart. "I'm ready now. Let's go _home_."


	60. Words of Love (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part of Erso-Andor Twins story!
> 
> Read the rest of their adventure here:
> 
>  
> 
> [[Part 1]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11777082/chapters/27393360)
> 
>  
> 
> [[Part 2]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11777082/chapters/28488376)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From [this](http://grexigone.tumblr.com/post/168895079948/send-me-a-ship-and-ill-tell-you) asks meme that I answered some times ago. 
> 
> The questions are "send me a ship and I'll tell you:
> 
> Who said “I love you” first  
> Who would have the other’s picture as their phone background  
> Who leaves notes written in fog on the bathroom mirror  
> Who buys the other cheesy gifts  
> Who initiated the first kiss  
> Who kisses the other awake in the morning  
> Who starts tickle fights  
> Who asks who if they can join the other in the shower  
> Who surprises the other in the middle of the day at work with lunch  
> Who was nervous and shy on the first date  
> Who kills/takes out the spiders  
> Who loudly proclaims their love when they’re drunk
> 
> Original post on Tumblr [here](http://grexigone.tumblr.com/post/168996692298/guess-which-ship-i-wanna-hear-about).

The comm buzzed, jolting her from the intel report she’s been reading for the last hour. The news was mostly good ones, victories and successful missions here and there, but the one important target she’s been following closely was not there.

No, there was still no update on the suspicious person called ‘Snoke’.

Without looking away from the screen, Jyn pressed the comm’s button and speak her last name sternly.

“Ugh, so serious.” came the voice from the other end. The voice she didn’t expect at all, at least for another month. “It’s me, Mama. Just came out of hyperspace, landing in 15 minutes.”

“Landing…where?” Jyn now stared at the comm as if she could see directly through her son’s face there.

“On a Star Destroyer? Hahahaha, come on, Ma, I’m heading home. See you in a bit!”

In less than fifteen minutes, Ezio engulfed his confused mother in a tight embrace, kissing both her cheek before pulling away to stare fondly with his father’s smile. Jyn’s immediate instinct was to scan his entire face and body for new scars or marks, but there was none. If any, he was neatly dressed in his New Republic suit.

“Happy birthday!” Ezio said cheerfully.

Jyn scrunched her eyebrows. “It’s not…? Oh, darling, please don’t say you came all the way here to mistakenly congratulate—“

“ _Force, Mama,_ ” he shook his head, incredulous, “ _Your wedding anniversary!_  It’s today, don’t you remember?”

“Oh. Oh!” Jyn stared at his now giggling son. The sudden realization hit her with multiple feelings at once, and for one second she’s lost as to which to respond first. She eventually chose the gratitude one. “Anyway, that’s very sweet of you to come home for this. Thank you, darling.”

Wrapping his arms around Jyn’s shoulder, Ezio gently tugged her back into their house. “I was actually expecting a full-on celebration, with food and decoration and—wait, where is Papa?” he asked after scanning the room.

“…out for some business?”

“So he forgets too.” he shook his head again. “Very well, I still want some food, but since it’s your anniversary and I don’t bring any gift, now you sit down…” Ezio led her to the nearest chair and press her shoulders gently until she’s seated, “…while I make dinner and ask you questions.”

Jyn laughed. “And what kind of question you’re going to ask me?”

“A lot,” Ezio replied quickly, already opening the drawers to inspect every available ingredient and kitchen utensils. “It’s your twenty-fifth anniversary anyway, you gotta prepare for something different.”

“Very well,” Jyn settled herself more comfortable against the chair, crossing her legs and tapping at the table with her fingers. The smile hadn’t left her face even one second even when she’s sipping her caf. “Go on.”

“Let’s start with who said I love you first?”

Jyn almost choked on her drink.

“That kind of question, eh?” By now Ezio already began chopping some vegetables while the meat was left to defrost in the room temperature.

“No complain, Ma’am. You forget your own anniversary, so accept this as some form of punishment.”

“Fine, fine.” Jyn huffed a laugh, her son definitely got that smart mouth from his maternal side. “I did. You know how slow your father could be even now, and I lost my patience after three near-death experience. Every time I woke up to his face in the med bay, he would stare at me for minutes, opening his mouth as if to say something but nothing ever happened, so I took the initiative.”

“Why am I not surprised,” she could see Ezio’s shoulder shaking. “Now, have you ever kept a holo of Papa’s face? So maybe if you’re missing him you’d look at the holo like a desperate lover in classic love stories?”

“First of all,  _boy_ , I was never a desperate lover.” He shrugged and mumbled a short ‘who knows’ in Festian at her response. “Your father had mine. When I first found out he excused himself by saying that he used it to compare intel on Liana Hallik and Kestrel Dawn. This was 3 years after Scarif, after all my past data was wiped from the Rebel’s archive.”

“Now we know who’s the desperate lover, huh? But you did once leave a very romantic note written in fog on the bathroom mirror and I’m so sorry but I think that’s equally desperate, Mama.”

Jyn sighed shyly. “Yeah, that was before he left for a very long mission, right? It was actually right on our fifth wedding anniversary. I had got a bit emotional that day, so when he asked to join me in the shower as usual I declined. I left that message and went to bed immediately afterward, so I didn’t have to see him going in the morning.”

Ezio broke into an airy laugh as the frying pan sizzle deliciously. “Yeah, and he came back with colorful flowers afterward, right?”

“Always with the cheesy gifts, your Papa. That’s his thing.”

“And the tickle fight is definitely your thing because apparently, you have little to none ticklish spot—“

“You just don’t know that.”

“Oh? Do I sense a story about that?”

“None of your business, young man.”

Another laugh escaped him as he tossed the meat into the vegetable. “Okay, okay, Mama. Now as to bugs…that’ll be mine and Papa’s task, and again it’s him who always kiss all of us good morning…oh! Tell me about your first date!”

Jyn stood up to check on his cooking, raising an eyebrow at the question. “I thought you already know that.”

“No, not the one where Papa drunkenly proclaimed his love in Endor. The   _date_ date. A real, romantic first date where you guys share a first kiss or something like that.”

For minutes Ezio was too busy with his cooking that he didn’t realize his mother wasn’t answering. Turning around, he found her already seated back, eyes wondering to some distant memory as her lips quirked up ever so slowly into a shy smile.

“Mama?” he asked quietly, afraid that the memory was somehow painful like most of her childhood. The last thing he wanted was to make her remember that on her wedding anniversary.

“There was one time, now that it came to me…” Jyn’s voice trailed, “One time your father left a note in my datapad, telling me to ‘dress nicely’ and wait for him in front of our rented motel—we were on a mission but done one day earlier than predicted. I didn’t know what ‘dress nicely’ looked like, so I just wore one of the two dresses I bring for our cover and wait.”

His mother was full on blushing now and it took all of Ezio’s might to keep his attention to the food in front of him lest he’d burn them all because right now he wanted more than anything to just sit beside her and listen closely what comes next.

“You father came in a suit, a proper suit with his hair combed back and a tie and he looked as handsome as I’d ever seen him, and it made me so nervous the entire night. He took me to a fancy restaurant on the planet and we spent the night talking about anything other than the Rebellion, the war, the Empire…like a normal couple on a normal date. But again, I was so shy and nervous that I didn’t remember anything I said that night.”

Both mother and son chuckled, then after closing the pan with a lid, Ezio let the food simmer to turn around and face his smiling mother entirely.

“Afterwards he took me to the city’s port and kissed me. It wasn’t our first kiss, of course, but it felt like one. I’m actually quite ashamed that I almost forgot about that particular memory.”

“Well from now on I can remind you,” Ezio replied fondly. “And I can tell that story to my children too one day.”

“My sweet boy,” Jyn stood up to squeeze his arms lovingly. “Provided you don’t grow up to be as forgetful as I am.”

“I thought you said I’m similar to your father and that he’s smart and all?”

“It has nothing to do with genes,” she replied, throwing a soft punch to her son’s gut. “It comes with age and twin children with salty mouths.”

“Hey,” Ezio whines, “Salty is Elana’s thing. I am, on the other hand, very kind and polite, a good citizen of Naboo and the best student in the New Republic academy—“

“Yes, yes. Safe that for the girls back there, lover boy.”

They both laughed again, and as Ezio turns around to check on his dish, one personal question popped into his mind.

“Um, Mama?”

Jyn was in the middle of preparing the table, and without looking up she answered, “Yes.”

“Speaking of girls, what do you think it means when someone surprises another person with a lunch in the middle of work?”

It caught his mother’s attention. “You mean when a girl brought you lunch?”

“No! I mean, it doesn’t have to be me in particular. I’m just asking this in…general, you know?”

Smiling knowingly at her son’s sudden embarrassment, Jyn only shrugged.

“I don’t know. Last time your father did that, everyone in Hoth’s hangar whistles at us. Also because your uncle Bodhi couldn’t keep his mouth shut. You do the math.”

“Okay,” he stirred the food absentmindedly, but from the corner of her eyes, she could see him smiling to himself. “Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I cheated a bit. I originally intended this long ass Eldur collection to be 60-chapters long but since I made two of these, gotta add another chapter.
> 
> Anyway, I still one ask for this meme and thinking about making a 300 words fic for EACH question because I am the Queen of Extra and I have a reputation to keep :P


	61. Words of Love (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation from the previous chapter starring the Erso-Andor Twins and their Space Grandfathers/Uncles!

“So, Jiù Baze,” The guardian startled awake at the sudden weight on his lap. Looking down, he found the elder twin was staring back at him with a wide smile.

“Aren’t you suppose to be taking a nap?” he asked in between a yawn.

“I did. Now I’m awake and I found this list of questions and you have to answer them for me.”

Baze huffed. “’Have to’?”

“Yes,” Elana replied sternly. “Ready? Here we go.  **Who said “I love you” first**?”

“Wha–where did you get these…how old are you again?”

“Just answer, please.”

 _She’s really her mother’s daughter._  “Chirrut, of course. He said that and looked at me with a big smile in hope that I would reply with stupid stuff like ‘I love you too’ but I knew that he already know this, so why bother.”

“Heartless.”

“Oh? I’m not aware that my answers are to be judged?”

She giggled. “Sorry. Okay, next:  **w** **ho would have the other’s picture as their phone background**?”

“Is that what couples your age do now? No one, of course.”

“Yeah, that’s stupid anyway. Now,  **w** **ho leaves notes written in fog on the bathroom mirror**?”

“That sounds like a thing your father will do, which is again, irrelevant for us.”

“Unless he never did.”

“Have you asked?” The little girl shook her head. “Thought so. You know what, let me read the rest myself.”

Taking the datapad from her small fingers, Baze straightened the screen in front of them so she could still see it. She’s bouncing happily on his lap now, all wide smile that made her two slightly bigger front teeth stood out from the rest.

“ **Who buys the other cheesy gifts** …first of all, no gifts are ‘cheesy’. We bought each other what we like and need.”

“Maybe the question refers to flower or chocolate?”

“ _They are not cheesy, young girl_.”

She chuckled. “Okay, okay. Next!”

Baze took a second to re-read the question, then peered down to Elana.

“I’m not answering this.”

“Can I at least guess?”

“……fine.”

“You!”

“……..”

“I knew it!”

“…..it’s easier because he can’t see,” he mumbled shyly, to the little girl’s amusement.

“So that means morning kisses, tickle fights, and shower…all would’ve been you, right?”

The guardian looked away with a hand covering his colored face.

“Next, next! Come on, Jiù Baze!”

“Impatient, so much like her mother.”

“So much like you, too,” she replied almost instantly. 

“The next three questions are Chirrut.”

“Wait, even the spiders? Why not you?”

“He can sense them even before I see the creature.”

“Oooooh, so cool. Is that how none of my pranks work on him?”

At this, Baze chuckled. “Probably yes.”

“Okay, okay! Last one and you are obliged to answer this:  **w** **ho loudly proclaims their love when they’re drunk**?”

“Alright, that’s it, young lady.” In quick movements, Baze stood up, shoving the elder Andor in one arm while pinning the datapad on the other as he made his way to her bedroom. “Time for a nap.”

“What? No! No, Jiù Baze, you promised! Put me down, please! I already take my nap!”

“Take a second nap,” the guardian answered with innocent tone while Elana’s attempt to free herself from his strong grip results in vain. “You want to make your pranks work on Chirrut? Take more nap. The Force works during naps.”

“ _That’s not how the Force works_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY FINALLY WE'VE COME TO THE END OF ELDUR!
> 
> But worry not, this will only mean the end of the multichapter part. The series will continue as a collection of prompts and non-prompt fics, and the reason for this is mainly for efficiency. I do think it's hard for people to read a 61-chapters of short fic and it's even harder for me to keep track on the comments, so Eldur the multi-chapter ends here!
> 
> Thank you for everyone who's been following the stories and hope you still enjoy reading my future fics because I still have a lot of happiness to give to our favorite space couple and space gang :D
> 
> xx  
> grexigone


End file.
